


Sweet Dreams

by Kissesandkinks



Category: Glee
Genre: GKM Fill, Innocence, M/M, Somnophilia, Sweet Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 59,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissesandkinks/pseuds/Kissesandkinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt might have eyes only for Blaine, but when Cooper finds him sleeping in his bed he can only think of one thing to do. Ravish the beautiful angel who has mysteriously appeared like a gift just for him. Based on a GKM prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a three part story I originally posted on my LJ and I am now bringing here as one multi-chapter work. Heavy Kurt/Cooper (lots of smut) with eventual Kurt/Blaine.

Kurt had never been to Blaine’s house before and he was nervously excited as he sat in the front seat of Blaine’s car. Blaine was humming along with the radio and drumming on the steering wheel and Kurt kept stealing glances at him. His long fingers as they tapped the wheel, the way his hair came loose from the gel and curled at the nape of his neck, his golden eyes sparkling as he sang, the breadth of his shoulders in his perfectly fitting peacoat... God he was beautiful, and so untouchable.

Things between him and Blaine had been a little weird recently, they were still a little… off since Blaine had kissed Rachel. And of course there was the fact that Kurt’s dad had caught Blaine in Kurt’s bed after the infamous-Blaine-and-Rachel-kissing party. Burt was the reason they were heading to Blaine’s house to study instead of Kurt’s, Blaine seemed a little reluctant to face Kurt’s dad again.

They pulled up to a large, expensive looking brick house. Kurt wasn’t that surprised by the rich neighborhood Blaine lived in, he could afford Dalton without it being a struggle, still something about visiting Blaine’s home was very intimidating.

They walked in and Blaine took Kurt’s coat like a gentleman, his hand brushing across Kurt’s back and making him shiver. Blaine hung the coat up as a small woman with dark hair walked up with a smile on her face. She looked too much like Blaine for Kurt to doubt that this was Mrs. Anderson, and oh… that’s why Kurt was anxious about being here. Meeting the parents.

It wasn’t like he and Blaine were together, but Kurt dreamt for it one day. And even without them being boyfriends Blaine was a very important part of Kurt’s life, Blaine was his best friend. He really wanted the Andersons to like him

“You must be Kurt.” Mrs. Anderson said warmly. “Blaine has told me so much about you.”

Kurt smiled and looked shyly over at Blaine. “He has?”

Blaine shrugged and winked a little at Kurt before giving his mom a hug.

After proper introductions Kurt followed Blaine upstairs to his room where they could do their homework. Kurt stopped inside the doorway his feet seemingly frozen.

“What’s wrong?”

Kurt looked up at Blaine who had plopped down on the bed, sitting there with crossed legs and looking up at him with his lips softly parted and his eyes a deep whiskey color.

“Nothing.” Kurt breathed. They had been in Kurt’s room together, but this was different this was Blaine’s space, an extension of him and Blaine was motioning for Kurt to sit next to him on his bed.

“Nothing. Nothing’s wrong.” Kurt repeated taking a deep breath and telling himself to stop being so ridiculous. They were just studying, Kurt wasn’t naive enough to be scared of a bed was he?

He joined Blaine as they opened their books and got started. They studied for a while just enjoying each other’s company before Mrs. Anderson called them down for dinner.

It was just the three of them, Kurt wouldn’t have the chance to meet Blaine’s father tonight, he was out of town on business. The meal was nice, Mrs. Anderson was a gracious hostess and asked Kurt about school and his family. It wasn't until they were cleaning up after dinner that anyone noticed the snow.

“Oh my goodness, it is really coming down hard out there.” Mrs. Anderson said looking out the window. “And it has gotten gray and cold so quickly, I’m not sure you should drive Kurt home just yet honey.” She turned to Blaine. “I want you two safe.”

Blaine agreed they should wait until the snow died down, the only trouble was that it didn’t die down and soon it was dark and the roads were covered.

“I suppose Kurt could spend the night.” Mrs. Anderson said and Kurt’s head shot up to look at her.

“Spend the night?”

“You’ll need to call you father, let him know you are safe here and that we’ll get you home in the morning. Do you think he’ll mind?”

“No ma’am, it should be fine. He’ll be glad I’m not out in all of that.You’re sure its okay?”

“Of course!” Blaine said with a winning smile. “This will be fun.”

Kurt nodded and wondered where he’d be sleeping for this impromptu slumber party. Not Blaine’s bed, _I couldn’t handle Blaine’s bed_. “I’ll go call my dad.” Kurt walked into the foyer with his cell phone and silently admitted to himself he half hoped it was Blaine’s bed… or his room at least.

Burt had been relieved to find out Kurt wasn’t planning on getting out in this weather and seemingly relieved again when he found out Blaine and Kurt weren’t home alone.

“It was Blaine’s mom idea.”

“Oh… so there is a chaperon? Good.”

“Dad.” Kurt hissed and looked back to the living room where Blaine and his mom were, as if they’d be able to hear Burt. “We aren’t together, we are still getting over a stupid fight we had, and we don’t need a chaperon!”

“Still glad you have one.”

The evening went smoothly from there. They all watched a movie together as the snow stopped and they could hear snow trucks outside clearing the roads, but it was too late to change plans Mrs. Anderson insisted Kurt stay the night.

“You can have Cooper’s room.” She said as they all headed upstairs.

“Cooper’s room?”

“Uh yeah.” Blaine said rubbing the back of his neck. “I’ll show you.”

They walked down the hall past Blaine’s room until Blaine opened a door and Kurt walked inside and looked around.

“So this is your brother’s room?”

“Yeah… he still crashes here when he is in town.”

Kurt nodded and then looked Blaine in the eye. Blaine was twitchy and seemed uncomfortable, like he’d often did when talking about his family.

“You don’t really talk about Cooper much. Or, you know, _ever_.”

“Well, Coop and I have... a complicated relationship. He is so much older than me and he’s never really treated me like a brother.” He sighed. “We don’t get along.”

“I gathered that.”

Blaine was quiet for a moment before he gestured to the room. “So, bed, pillows, adjoining bathroom. There will be some unopened toothbrushes in the drawer under the sink. Do you need anything else? Pajamas? You can borrow some of mine.”

Kurt’s face flushed pink thinking of wearing Blaine’s pajamas. “Oh no. No, I can just sleep in my underwear.” His cheeks burnt even brighter as those words slipped out and Blaine’s eyes widened a little.

“Oh.” Blaine blinked. “Okay. I’ll just… I’ll just leave you to it… Sweet dreams Kurt!”

“See you in the morning.” Kurt said, his voice a higher than usual as Blaine smiled at him making his knees feel a little weak and then turned and walked back down the hall.

Kurt flopped down on the bed and groaned. “Real smooth Kurt, real smooth.”

He rubbed his hands down his face and wished he knew how to make things less awkward between him and Blaine. Sometimes he would swear Blaine liked him as much as Kurt liked Blaine… in the _same way_ Kurt liked Blaine, but he didn’t really know. Kurt had been upfront about his feelings and Blaine didn’t seem interested.

He was just letting his imagination get out of control. Blaine was wonderful, kind, charming incredibly sexy. Kurt giggled and bit his lip. So incredibly sexy and Kurt was just as unsexy as they got. Who was he kidding? He didn't have a chance.

Of course that didn’t stop Kurt’s mind from dwelling on Blaine’s smile, and full red lips, and slim waist and strong arms as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dudcon/noncon starts in this chapter.

Cooper couldn’t believe his bad luck. Of all the weekends to have a snowstorm in February, it would be the weekend he decided to surprise his family with a visit home. He’d rented a car from the airport and even though it wasn’t a really long drive home, the snow and the people who didn't know how to drive in the snow, slowed him down considerably.

At one point he even had to pull over at a truck stop for a little while when the storm was at its heaviest. Ohio was no stranger to snow storms though and once the storm had passed it didn’t take long for the snow plows to come out and clear the roads. Cooper got back into his car and finally reached his parents house sometime after 2:00am.

He used his key to get in and didn’t even bother flipping on the lights in the foyer, he’d grown up in this house, had been a teenager in this house, he was use to getting around in the dark after hours. He wheeled his suitcase up the stairs and down the hall with a yawn. Traveling always took a lot out of him. Maybe he’d take a relaxing bath before bed.

When he reached his room he flipped on the little light by his bed and started undressing. He kicked off his shoes and socks and then pulled off his t-shirt with one easy move.

He turned to the bed to sit down and take off his pants when he froze. He wasn’t alone. Someone was asleep in his bed. Cooper walked closer to the bed and looked down on the sleeping form to see if he knew them. He sucked in a breath at the sight before him.

No, he'd never seen this boy before, he’d remember.

Laying in Cooper's bed was an absolute angel. He had an arm thrown over his head and the covers up to his chest, his face was soft in sleep and his pink lips parted as breath puffed through them. His skin was pale and almost glowed in the light of Cooper’s nightstand lamp and he had long eyelashes brushing his face and… were those soft freckles across his nose? Cooper leaned in, yes they were. And from this distance Cooper could catch how amazing he smelled. Vanilla and something just a little bit spicy.

Cooper straightened back up as his eyes roamed the rest of this unexpected visitor, he couldn’t really get a look at him though with the bedspread over him. He sat down next to him making the bed dip a little and then reached for the covers, slowly pulling them down the boy’s body to get a better look.

He was wearing a white tank top and had a hand resting on his stomach, slightly rising and falling with steady breaths. He was also wearing a pair of snuggly fitting dark gray boxer briefs that did little to hide the bulge he kept in them. He wasn’t wearing anything else.

Cooper shook his head to clear his thoughts. What was this? How had such a beautiful and enticing creature ended up in his bed?

Cooper couldn’t pull his eyes away from the sleeping angel. Who the hell cared why he was here? Cooper had a new idea on how to relax before bed.

He smiled and lifted a hand to brush stray hair off the boy’s forehead. His skin was warm and soft. Cooper allowed his fingers to trail down his pale cheek and brushed them over his delicate lips parting them a little more and feeling his warm puffs of air on his skin.

Cooper gulped, heat rising in his body. His hand continued the journey down over his long neck and across a shoulder and down the arm that lead to the hand resting on the boys stomach. Cooper paused for a moment and then lifted the hand laying it by his side as Cooper’s own fingers slipped under the tank top to feel the smooth firm skin of the boy’s belly.

Cooper’s hand continued up until it was tracing the sharp edge of his collarbone through the top of the tank top. Cooper paused and wet his lips. What the hell? He was going to go for it. Cooper moved his hand and worked the tank top up the boys body picking up his arm and slipping it out of the shirt and then pulling it over the young man’s head and then slipping his other arm out. Cooper tossed the unwanted piece of cloth away and looked down at his angel’s pale, smooth chest.

For how lean and compact the boy was his shoulders were actually quite broad and his chest heavenly, strong looking with small pink nipples. Cooper’s eyes moved down and saw that he had a fine dusting of light colored hair leading from his belly button and drifting down past the waistband of his boxer briefs.

Cooper would get to that in a moment.

He let his fingers trail down the boy’s body circling each nipple and watching them perk before continuing down. The boy made a soft sighing sound as Cooper’s fingers brushed just above his waist band and Cooper took that as a sign to keep going. He was about to yank the briefs down, but then got a better idea.

A smile curved over Cooper’s lips and he turned to better face the sleeping young man and then leaned over, bracing his weight with palms flat on the bed to nuzzle the bulge in the boy’s underwear.

The boy shifted a little and let out a breath as Cooper opened his mouth and started licking and mouthing at his cock, just the thin fabric of the underwear between Cooper’s tongue and his skin. Cooper kept at it until the boy started to twitch and this cock started to harden. Cooper smiled. He hadn’t been with many guys, but still he had it.

He sat up and let his fingers slid under the boxers following that trail of hair until they were dancing over the boy’s cock. The sleeping boy let out a little moan and Cooper couldn’t take it any more. He pulled the underwear down and off of him, tossing it aside and then standing from the bed to remove the rest of his own unwanted clothing. Blues jeans off and then his underwear. When he turned back to the bed his jaw dropped.

The boy had stretched both arms over his head and his legs had fallen apart, spreading to give Cooper not only a wonderful view of his perfect cock and balls, but also easy access. This boy was a miracle.

Cooper sat back down on the bed and whimpered as he started at the long rosy cock that was beginning to curve over the boy’s belly. His hand moved seemingly of its own accord down the boy’s long leg and then back up cupping his thigh.

Cooper blinked a few times knowing where this was inevitably going to lead. He stood up from the bed walked to his bedroom door and locked it. He wasn’t going to let an unexpected interruption spoil his fun. He turned to his suitcase and hurriedly opened it fumbling through until he found what he needed.

Cooper stood and went back to the bed, laying his items aside and just sat and stared for a moment. There was so much he wanted to do. So much he was _going to do_. Where should he start? He reached for the boy’s half-hard erection and softly fisted it and began running his hand up and down the length of it squeezing a little harder and hurrying his movements as it started growing harder. The boy let out a soft mewl that stopped Cooper in his tracks, his own cock twitching at the sound.

God he was hot, and the boy so obviously wanted it, even in his sleep.

Cooper picked up the bottle of lube he’d brought from his bag and undid the top squirting some into his palm. He arranged himself so he was laying on his side next to the sleeping boy before he went back to the angel’s cock fisting and rhythmically pumping it. The movement slick and easy with the lube. The boy let out a little groan his lips parting some more as Cooper continued. Soon the boy was wiggling on the bed and his hips started to lift slightly as if chasing the feeling of Cooper’s hand. Cooper smiled and leaned over to place a soft kiss to the boys neck.

He let out another moan and tilted his head back exposing his neck to Cooper even more. Cooper kept his hand moving on the boys cock, thumb brushing over his slit and gathering the pre-cum.

“Yeah, that’s right.” Cooper murmured into his skin. “Feels so good doesn’t it?”

He continued kissing his neck as his angel’s skin started to flush pink and his moans became more constant. His hips kept bucking a little and Cooper knew he was close. Cooper propped himself up on an arm to watch the boy’s face as he let out a long groan, his eyes closed tightly before he gasped, hands clutching at the sheets above him as he started to come. He lifted his hips higher in the air, heels planted on the mattress as cum squirted out onto his belly and dripped over Cooper’s hand.

Cooper smiled, working him through the orgasm and wondering if it would wake him. But once the boy was spent he collapsed back onto the bed, chest heavily raising and falling and eyes closed. He was still asleep and so beautiful with his cheeks ruddy and a fine sweat at his temples. It was Cooper’s turn the moan now. God he wanted this boy, and Cooper typically got what he wanted.

Cooper let go of the boys cock and his hand smoothed up and down his chest and stomach through the boy’s cum. He sat up and reached for the boy’s shoulders slowly and smoothly turning him over so he was laying on his front. Cooper ran his hands down the boy’s strong back and down the dip just before the curve of his firm, round, devastatingly perfect ass.

He held onto his ass and used his thumbs to part his cheeks until his angel’s pink, tight hole was on display. Cooper grinned and reached for the lube again. Never in his life had he been so glad he’d made the trip home. He couldn’t believe his good luck.


	3. Chapter 3

Cooper shivered with need as he held on to his sleeping angel’s gorgeous ass and let his fingers slip between his cheeks and brush over his puckered little hole. Cooper couldn’t help letting out a needy grunt of pleasure as his fingertip circled the boy’s entrance and then he dipped the tip of a finger in. 

The boy huffed and tensed his muscles tightening around Cooper's fingertip. Oh fuck, this was going to be so good. 

He dribbled some lube over the boy’s whole and watched it drip down his crevasse to his balls. Cooper bit his lip holding himself back, he needed to open the angel up first, he wasn’t interested in hurting him. He was going to take this slow. Cooper slicked up the finger and then pressed it back into his boy’s entrance letting it slide to the knuckle before pulling out and in again. 

Cooper continued to work him open as the boy let out little whines and moans lifting his ass up into the air as his hands grabbed onto his pillow and his eyes remained closed. Cooper stroked a hand up and down his back to comfort him while he added a second finger and the boy gasped in his sleep arching his back and burying Cooper’s fingers deeper in him. 

Cooper smiled watching him start to come apart under him. His hole was so tight and warm and his body was tense, muscles taut and Cooper couldn’t wait to know what it would feel like to be inside of him . Cooper inserted a third finger and the boy’s mouth fell open and his eyebrows furrowed as he turned his face on the pillow so that Cooper had an even better view of his profile. He let out a little cry as his mouth opened wider. 

“You’re doing so good baby.” Cooper whispered kissing between his shoulder blades as he added a fourth finger. The boy whimpered and Cooper couldn’t tell if it was in pleasure or pain or both. He half wanted to wake him and ask how he was doing, but he looked so pretty in his sleep, gasping against the pillow, fingernails digging in as he rutted back on Coopers fingers. His face was growing rosy and sweat trickled down his cheek. The tip of his tongue brushed over his lips and Cooper's breath caught in his chest. 

Cooper stilled his hand for a moment giving his angel a moment to adjust and hopefully relax, the boy's body was so tense, but Cooper was aching, his erection hard and wanting. He could only wait so long. He finally moved again pumping his fingers in and out a few more times, loving watching the boy squirm and gasp under him. Finally he couldn't wait any more, he withdrew his fingers with a squelching sound and then turned the boy back over as he murmured in his sleep. 

His face was more relaxed now that Cooper’s fingers weren't in him, jaw lax and mouth open. Cooper moaned and brought the hand that had been rubbing his back up to his face smoothing over his lips and probing inside his mouth with his thumb. The boy moaned his eyelids fluttering a little as he sucked on the pad of Cooper’s thumb. _Oh god._

Cooper crawled up the bed some and held on to his own painfully hard cock as it hovered over the boy's face. He only let go to grasp the boy's jaw and open his mouth wider before he lowered the tip of his cock between the boy's warm, wet lips. The boy stilled for a moment and Cooper leaned down more, just the head of his erection in the boy's mouth, hitting the inside of his cheek. Cooper waited and then started slowly pulling in and out, never going far, he didn't want his angel to gag. 

It took a moment for the boy to respond and then the rough tip of a tongue stroked across the head of Cooper's cock and the boy sucked lightly letting out dizzying little mewls and whines. Cooper couldn't keep this up or he was going to come down the boy's throat and that wasn't what he wanted. 

He pulled out, but not for long, he had to be inside this beautiful creature right then. If not his mouth then the precious, tight, hot squeeze of his ass... Cooper squirted more lube into his hands and coated his hot trembling cock. He then moved his hands and body down the boy's body until he reached his legs, he spread them wide and then grabbed a pillow and slid it under his hips to lift them a little. He gave himself a moment to stare, his angel's cock fully hard and leaking cum even though Cooper had already brought him to climax once. Youth, it made sex so much more fun. 

Finally he knelt between the boys milky legs and scooted forward until his hard cock brushed against the boy’s balls. Cooper drew in a breath between his teeth and then lifted his angel up a little, his little pink hole now stretched and open and ready for him. Cooper slid partially in and then paused as he gripped the boy’s waist and tried to catch his breath. He was so tight and felt so perfect around Cooper’s aching cock. 

The boy was whining now, skin warm and sweat trailing down his neck as he tilted his head and curved his back. He was breathtaking. Cooper leaned forward sliding a little deeper in as he placed a warm wet kiss on his angel’s lips and then lifted himself back up hanging on to the boys hips as he thrust forward impaling the lovely creature beneath him and groaning loudly at the tight heat clamping around his erection. He kept driving in until his balls rested heavily against the boy’s parted cheeks. 

Cooper huffed out a loud breath, “Fuck you’re so perfect!” and glanced down to see blue eyes flash open and stare straight up at him.

_______________

Kurt was drifting in some world full of swirls of light and dark. He felt like he was on something soft, cool fabric across his body. A bed? Yes. He knew it was a bed even though the edges of everything were blurry and obscured. He knew he was on a bed the same way he instinctively knew he wasn’t alone on the bed.

He body was throbbing, heat rolling over him and a tightness in his stomach that he recognized but had never felt this strongly. Kurt groaned and tilted his head to the side. “Kiss me” he murmured and then there were soft lips on his neck. Kurt lifted his hips and pressed forward whining as his body was filled with pleasure, hands stroked lovingly down his skin and lips marked his neck, the curve of his shoulder down his chest, a tongue sweeping over his nipple and making him cry out. 

“I… I’ve wanted this so long.” Kurt panted his voice breathy and light. “I never thought I’d actually…” His words broke off with a whimper as a hand cupped his ass and long fingers worked smoothly between his cheeks. 

“Oh god.” Kurt moaned. 

“It is okay?” A rich, warm, familiar voice asked him. “Is this what you want?”

Kurt licked his lips and tried to settle his mind. He didn’t know what he was doing. All he knew about sex was from some awkward pamphlets his father had given him and some truly terrible porn he’d only watched part of. But with as much as he _didn’t_ know one thing he was sure of. He wanted this. He wanted it if it was with Blaine.

He wanted Blaine more than anything. And not just sexually, actually sex was secondary in his desire for Blaine, he _loved him_ and wanted Blaine to love him back. 

As if reading his mind the voice spoke again. 

“I love you Kurt.” And the fingers pressed in making colors burst before Kurt’s eyes. 

“I love you too.” Kurt huffed out and his body twisted with pleasure as heat built in his stomach. He was going to come again. He tilted his head and searched Blaine out locking eyes and smiling at the deep golden hue as Blaine smiled back at him. 

“This is just a dream." Kurt said as the realization hit him. "When I wake up you won't love me anymore." 

“I’ll always love you.” Blaine said and kissed his lips. Kurt moaned into the kiss, his eyes fluttering closed as something jolted inside him, burying itself deep with in him. It felt amazing… but also… intrusive and good and… and a little painful. 

Kurt’s eyes snapped open again. 

The bright haze of his dream slipped away. The fuzzy edges became sharp. He was still in a bed, but a real, solid feeling bed with silky sheets under him and something warm and heavy over him. His eyes tried to focus on a face but all he made out was a head of dark hair and strong arms and a tan torso. 

Yes, yes. This was right, it felt even more real than his other dream, though he knew it couldn’t be real. But it felt, oh lord it felt real . He could feel everything. The fingers pressing into his hips, the scratch of leg hair against his skin, the damp sweat under his body soaking into the sheets and… and something else something he didn’t understand at first... 

Something heavy, and hot and… full. He felt so full. His hazy mind couldn’t keep up, but finally he realized his body was being rocked back and forth over the mattress and the person above him was grunting rhythmically… He… he was being f-. No he couldn’t even think the word. His cheeks felt warm as he blushed, that wasn't a term he used. 

He knew what he was in the middle of even if his mind was too embarrassed the form the word. It felt like nothing had even felt before, the rush of pleasure, his skin burning hot, the hands on his body feeling like they were boring into him and the slick pull and slide of someone thrusting into him.

This was the most realistic and overwhelming wetdream possible. It was scaring Kurt a little because as much as he wanted to chase the pleasurable feelings there was also a little pain and a strange stretch... but it felt so right to be full. And if he was dreaming of Blaine, how could it be bad?

Kurt lifted himself up a little on his elbows, he wanted to be closer to Blaine to see his face. 

“P-pl- please.” Kurt panted out in time with the movement inside of him. He wanted to ask Blaine to look at him. Pl- please B-.”

He was cut off as the face looked up and smiled at him. Sharply cut jaw with just a little scruff, sweaty hair in his face, and piercing blue eyes staring back at him. Kurt blinked. It wasn’t Blaine. _It wasn't Blaine._ He was dreaming about someone other than Blaine? Why? And why did it feel like cheating?

“Oh angel.” A husky voice called and the man leaned forward cupping the back of Kurt’s head and kissing him hard. 

Kurt let out muffled squeak with seemed to make the man thrust in harder, causing Kurt's body to tense and shudder. The man parted Kurt’s lips with his tongue and then slipped in and and started exploring Kurt’s mouth. Kurt had never been kissed before, not unless you counted Karofsky, which he didn’t. So he didn't know how was his mind conjuring up the taste and feel and complete headyness of a kiss. Because this? This was way better than anything he could imagine. 

Kurt felt himself relax in the man’s hold even as his body continued to be pounded into. Kurt reached a hand up to grab at the mans back and pull him down so he was leaning over Kurt, their chest touching, feeling like electricity pumping through him. It was so much, it was _too_ much Kurt was so far from being ready for all of this, even in a dream

“Wait.” Kurt gasped pulling away from the kiss. “Wait.”

The man just looked down at him with steady eyes, blown wide with lust. “So perfect. So beautiful. My angel.”

Kurt shook his head. “No. no.”

The man slowed his movement and then stopped. He didn’t pull out of Kurt, which he was grateful for, if this man left him empty right now Kurt might sob. 

“What is it angel?”

Kurt blinked his blurry eyes and realized tears were leaving hot trails down his cheeks. This was all just so overwhelming and he wasn’t ready. “I…” Kurt opened his mouth and closed it again. “Wait. You’re the free credit rating guy!”

A wide smile broke out on the gorgeous face. “Ahhh. A fan, of course.”

Kurt shook his head again trying to clear it. Okay yeah, he’d often thought when those commercials came on that the actor was hot, but why was he dreaming about him? And why did his body ache and throb and feel like it was going to fall to pieces? What was wrong with this dream?

“Listen angel.” The man said his voice growing deeper as his eyes roamed Kurt’s very naked body. “I am so so close and you are too... we can’t stop here.” 

He smoothed a hand down Kurt’s chest leaving fire in its wake and then it moved down to Kurt’s cock and started stroking. Kurt craned his head back and let out a cry, as all questioning fled his mind, he didn’t know it could feel so good. 

“So beautiful.” The man said his voice purring. “So perfect my little fanboy.” His strokes started growing harder and faster and the friction was almost unbearable. Kurt shivered, tight heat swirling inside him driving him mad. The deep voice of the man was the only link keeping him from the dizziness of his mind. 

“Come for me angel.” The man ordered. 

And Kurt did. 

With a shout Kurt bucked on the bed making the man jostle inside of him. Hot cum shot out like string onto his skin and the world spun, his orgasm shaking through him, heat washing over him like waves. When Kurt was aware of his surroundings again he realized his body was sliding back up and down, up and down the bed as the man had continued thrusting into him, the sound of his balls slapping against Kurt’s skin. 

Kurt was going to tell him to wait again because he couldn’t he just… there as so much heat and want and sickening pleasurable pain and… and he just _couldn’t_ keep going. He opened his mouth to speak but in that moment the man repositioned himself and thrust in harder and Kurt saw light. Light literally burst behind his eyes as the man hit something inside of Kurt that sent his world reeling sideways. 

Kurt didn’t even realize he was screaming until a heavy hand clamped down on his mouth effectively muffling his voice and shocking Kurt slightly back into reality. The man locked eyes with Kurt as he pounded into him, each thrust such sweet burning pleasure. Kurt’s could feel his erection still hard and wanting even though he had just come. 

“That’s...right…” The man panted above him. “My… angel likes it… rough.” 

With that the man did the impossible; He increased his speed and strength, ramming so hard into Kurt that his body moved up the bed and his head and shoulders were now riding up the headboard. 

“So. Fucking. Tight!” The man yelled pushing deeper inside of Kurt, each time hitting that spot in him that made him was to scream and cry and kick. Kurt was shouting nonsense now so many “oh god”s and “please please” and and "Please don't" and “I can’t” and “don’t stop” all of which were muffled against the hand still pressed almost painfully over his mouth. Kurt took air in through his nose but still felt short of breath. 

Kurt’s body shuddered as another orgasm grew, his mind fevered and his body a symphony of pain and bliss and with one powerful thrust from the man Kurt’s eyes rolled up in his head, his body arched so high he was hardly on the bed and he came again, painting himself and the man with cum. It lasted what seemed like forever and Kurt couldn’t see, his vision spotty. He couldn’t think with his mind ablaze. And he could hardly breath, his lungs tight, before his body collapsed back down on the bed feeling both weightless and full. The the man above him swore, thrust a few more times into Kurt's oversensitive hole and then something warm and wet was filling Kurt’s insides working its way deep into him, claiming him, marking him. 

Time seemed to suspend for a moment and then the man fell down on top of Kurt punching the air out of his lungs. They both laid panting, sweat and cum between their burning bodies. Kurt couldn’t move. He suddenly felt like lead, his head even heavier than the rest of him. He tried to catch his breath as the man started to mouth over his neck. 

“Oh angel. My angel.” the man said and Kurt started crying. He was too overwhelmed and still couldn’t decide if he liked this dream, even if it had felt incredible. The man finally moved his hand from Kurt’s mouth and leaned up to kiss him again. Kurt sighed into the kiss feeling dizzy and then his mind went black falling into even deeper sleep. Dark and mercifully quiet.

_______________

Cooper was breathing hard and could feel sweat crawling down his body, he was stretched out over the warm firm form of the beautiful boy who had just brought him to orgasm. The boy's breath was also heavy making his chest rise and fell and Cooper could feel his heartbeat. Cooper couldn't stop kissing the boys neck, it tasted so good. And the boy didn’t seem to mind if the way he was sighing was any indication.

It had been a pleasant surprise when the boy woke up and looked at Cooper with such beautiful eyes it made him seem even more unreal. Of course the boy knew who Cooper was, which was very gratifying and made Cooper want to reward him. Watching the boy come while he was asleep was wonderful, but watching his face screw up in pleasure while he was awake was even better. 

After he had pumped his angel’s cock for a second time Cooper had been in a frenzy to come himself. He had fucked the boy hard only thinking afterwards that it might have been a little much. The boy had cried and screamed and seem to enjoy it even if his body had been shaking and tears stained his cheek. A lot of people cry during really intense sex. Cooper’s own eyes had been damp, because _holy fucking hell_ that had been the best sex Cooper had ever had. 

He rolled over to lay next to the boy instead of on top of him because they were both still burning up. He looked at his face, peaceful and serene and realized he was asleep again. Cooper smirked, he was so good he practically knocked the poor kid out.

Cooper laid there for a while listening to the boy breath before he made himself get up. He felt a little gross and wanted a shower. He looked back down at the boy, cum and sweat drying on his pale, still slightly pink skin. His hair a disheveled mess, and marks on his neck from Cooper’s mouth and on his hips from Cooper’s fingers. 

He had completely owned that boy, consumed him and it _felt good_. Cooper felt powerful. He leaned down and stroked his angel’s now soft cock and kissed his lips again before heading the the bathroom for a long cold shower. 

It was only when he’d cleaned himself off and was toweling his hair that he really started to think about what had just happened. What he had done. He still had no idea who this boy was or why he was in Cooper’s bed. He must be a guest of his parents or something? It didn’t make sense. He wondered for a moment how he’d explained to his mom he’d slept with their guest, but then shrugged it off. The boy had obviously enjoyed it and Cooper was an adult. He could do what he liked… and his mom didn’t need to know. 

Maybe it would be best if he spent what little was left of the night downstairs on the couch. He grabbed some pajamas from his dresser pulled them on, grabbed a blanket out of the closet and stuffed his suitcase in, then he scooped up an extra pillow from the bed. He stopped to look at his angel again smiling as he took in all that pale skin and toned muscle until he noticed the boy was shivering in his sleep. Cooper pulled the covers up and kissed his forehead before heading back downstairs to catch a few hours sleep on the livingroom sofa. 

He looked forward to actually meeting the boy in the morning. It would be okay. Cooper smiled, it would be better than okay, the boy really had nothing to complain about.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt woke up slowly, his body feeling oddly heavy like he would sink into the mattress. He licked his dry lips and curled into a tight ball laying on his side. He shivered a little and his body ached. He was so tired and he just wanted to sleep in.

After a moment he finally forced his eyes open. It was only because his brain couldn't remember where he was that he finally fully woke up, his heart skipping a beat as he looked around at the unfamiliar room. It only took a minute for his mind to catch up though. He was at Blaine’s house.

He rolled over to his back and stared up at the ceiling, wincing as the movement jarred his sore, chilly body. Wait… Kurt lifted up the thick bedspread and looked down at himself, he was naked, completely naked, nothing on him at all. He quickly pulled the covers back over him as he blushed at the thought of laying naked in someone else's home. Where the hell had his clothes gone? He didn’t remember taking everything off.

He sat up and hissed in pain, his ass hurt. He leaned up against the headboard and tried to find a sitting position that was more comfortable. Gradually images from last night started coming back to him, images that made his cheeks warm and his cock twitch a little. Oh god, that dream... it… it had been so… He shook his head. Since when did a dream leave you sore and naked? Kurt’s stomach dropped and his breath caught in his throat.

No.

No way.

That didn’t happen. It was impossible. There was no way he could have had… _sex_ , the word made him flush; he knew his cheeks would be an embarrassing red right now. But there was no way he had… done that with the Free Credit Rating guy, it just wasn’t possible.

Kurt took a deep calming breath. He must have… what striped himself in his sleep? That was a disconcerting idea. He just needed to get up and shower and get dressed and try to put that dream out of his head, because the more he thought about it the more traitorous his cock was becoming. He didn’t need morning wood two doors down from Blaine. Kurt closed his eyes remembering the first part of his dream, the part with Blaine in it. A little smile twitched at the corner of his lips.

He sighed and got out of bed, no reason to dwell on things that didn’t really happen. Things that would likely never happen. As he stood and looked back at the bed his heart seemed to stop beating all together for a moment. Oh my god. There was no doubt what had happened in that bed the sheets were… God! How had he made such a mess! At home he’d quickly ball up the sheets run downstairs and start a wash. No reason Carole would even have to know what he’d been doing. But he was at the Anderson’s, how was he going to hide this?

Kurt threw the bedspread over the sheets to cover things up and then rushed to the ensuite bathroom. Okay, take a shower. Clean yourself up and don’t think about how you got this way. Figure out the sheets later.

As he stepped into the hot stream of water determined to scrub himself raw he realized this was potentially the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to him. How was he going to hide from Mrs. Anderson and Blaine, that he had been jacking off in his sleep in their guest room? No, not even the guest room _Blaine’s brother's room_. Kurt groaned and leaned his head against the tile.

He ached, and his mind wouldn't focus. He lifted his head and let the water hit his face. He needed to snap out of it. He used a washcloth to start cleaning his body and realized a lot of the mess was on his ass and down his legs and that didn’t even… how had he done that? He dropped the cloth as he saw something that seemed to make the whole world stop spinning.

There on the pale white skin of his hips were harsh purple bruises, on both sides and very clearly left by strong fingers digging into his skin. With a dizzying blur Kurt was brought back to last night. His shoulders bucking up against the headboard, the bed squeaking in rhythm, and his body engulfed in heat as someone gripped his hips and pounded into him, the air filled with the sounds of groans and cries and the smell of sweat and come.

Kurt came back to himself and found he was sitting on the floor of the shower the water pelting down on him growing cold.

It had happened.

Something had actually happened last night. It wasn’t just a dream.

Oh God.

Kurt stood, shut off the water and walked out of the shower his shaking legs barely holding him up. He wrapped a towel around his waist hiding the terrifying and incriminating bruises and leaned up against the sink trying to catch his breath. He had to hold back a whimper and force himself not to cry, he looked up at his reflection. 

He looked like himself, same pale skin and blue eyes, hair wet and falling into his face. He was still Kurt, but it what he thought happened last night _had happened last night_ then he was a totally different person now. He gulped and slowly turned his head to the side eyes widening and fingers coming up to brush against the marks on his neck. 

Hickeys.

Kurt covered his mouth with his hand to hold back a sob and then almost jumped out of his skin when there was a knock on the bathroom door. He spun around to look at the door.

“Who is it!” He voice came out high and squeaky.

“Uh… It’s me. It’s Blaine.” Came a voice that made Kurt want to cry with relief. Just hearing Blaine made his heart beat a little less frantically. Had it been Blaine? Did he actually sleep with Blaine last night?

“I brought you clothes.” Blaine said through the door. “Figured you wouldn’t want to wear your uniform from yesterday.”

Kurt needed to see him. If they had done something last night seeing Blaine’s eyes would tell him. Kurt walked to the door and opened it just an inch looking out at Blaine. He was smiling and bounced on his toes a little.

“It’s just a t-shirt and some sweat pants of mine, but they should work right?”

Blaine was looking at him with his sweet beautiful eyes. Nothing in his expression seemed off or awkward or knowing. Though when Kurt opened the door a little more and Blaine saw he was in just a towel he did blush and rub the back of his neck.

“I can… just... I’ll leave them on the bed.” Blaine said and turned to place the clothes down and then headed for the door. He looked back over his shoulder with another smile. “Come down for breakfast when you're ready.”

“Okay.” Kurt said his voice just a whisper.

“Oh and you get to meet my brother. He came in sometime last night.” With that Blaine left the room closing the door behind him.

Kurt went and sat on the bed and picked up the t-shirt Blaine had left. It was a soft red shirt with “DALTON” printed across it. Blaine’s clothes. Kurt closed his eyes and buried his face in the t-shirt hoping to catch Blaine’s sent, needing a little comfort right now.

Blaine was acting completely normal, so it wasn’t Blaine he had been with last night. 

Kurt stomach flipped as Blaine’s words caught up with him. _His brother had come in sometime last night._

_______________

Blaine was bouncing around the kitchen helping his mom get breakfast ready and waiting for Kurt to come downstairs. He was excited to have Kurt here, to get to know his mom, to have breakfast with him. Blaine had been so excited last night to have Kurt just down the hall that it took him a long time to fall asleep. Kurt had never slept over before. Of course there was the time Blaine crashed at Kurt’s house, but he’d been hammered and the next morning had been awkward to say the least.

There was also the time Kurt had fallen asleep in Blaine’s dorm room. They’d been watching a movie and Kurt had nodded off slumping down on Blaine’s bed and sighing softly, lips parted and eyelids soft as he slept. Blaine had smiled and then tried to nudge him awake. Kurt was a heavy sleeper though and once Blaine had finally woken him he had to help walk him back to his own dorm room. He’d tucked him in and whispered that he’d see him in the morning. Kurt had been adorable. 

Now though Kurt was here in his house and he hoped not for the last time. The only drawback was Cooper. Why did Cooper have to be here? Blaine loved his brother, he really did, but Cooper was difficult, self-centered and competitive. And of course their parents always doted on him. Their golden boy. 

Blaine wasn’t going to let that spoil his mood though. 

“Good morning Kurt!” His mom called and Blaine spun around, feeling the smile spread on his face as Kurt walked in. He was wearing Blaine's sweatpants and t-shirt, Blaine had to push down the butterflies in his chest at the sight of Kurt in his clothes. He also seemed to have grabbed his scarf from off the coat rack and had that looped around his neck. 

“Good morning Kurt.” Blaine said walking up to him. “Sleep well?”

Kurt’s eyes grew wide for a moment and then he looked to the ground. “Fine thank you." He said quietly. 

“My mom made breakfast and we can-”

“Good morning family!” Cooper interrupted his voice booming as he joined them in the kitchen.

“Good morning sweetheart.” His mom said placing a peck to his cheek. “It is such a wonderful surprise to have you here.”

Blaine sighed, I guess it was time to get the introducing Kurt to Cooper over with. 

“Hey Coop.” Blaine said “This is my... friend I was telling you about, Kurt. Kurt this is my big brother Cooper.”

Kurt looked up from where he’d been staring intently at the ground. Blaine had thought his eyes had widened before, but they were practically round now. His lips parted and all the color drained from his face. 

“Kurt are you okay?”

“You’re the Free Credit Rating guy.” Kurt said his voice a little hoarse.

Blaine’s stomach dropped. Of course Kurt knew who his brother was, and of course he was a fan. 

Cooper laughed, a loud hearty laugh that shook his shoulders. “Yes I am.”

Kurt just stood looking stunned and swayed on his feet a little, Blaine caught him by his elbow to steady him. 

“Kurt, what’s wrong.” But Kurt didn’t answer, he only had eyes for Cooper. 

Finally after an awkward moment of silence Kurt spoke again. “Pl-pleased to meet you.”

Cooper furrowed his brows for a moment and then nodded. “Yeah… yeah nice to meet you too.” He held out his hand and Kurt tentatively shook it. They seemed to hold hands for much longer than needed. 

“Breakfast!” Blaine declared trying to break them apart, he lead Kurt to the table, Blaine sitting next to him and Cooper sitting on Kurt's other side. His mom kept up most of the conversation, asking Cooper about his trip and how long he would be in town and that it was a pity Dad wasn’t around this weekend. Blaine didn’t listen to most of it, his attention was on Kurt. 

Something was wrong. Kurt was sitting on the side of his chair, as close to Blaine as he could, fidgeting a lot and not eating. He just scooted his food around on his plate and not looking at anyone, his eyes trained on the table. 

Blaine leaned closer to him and gently placed his hand on Kurt’s knee. “Are you okay?” 

Kurt started like he had forgotten Blaine was there. 

“Fine. I’m fine.”

“What’s with the scarf?”

“Cold.” Was Kurt’s sort reply as his cheeks grew red. 

Blaine tried a few more times to get him to talk, but he didn’t seem to want too. 

“So Kurt.” Cooper said drawing Blaine’s attention back to the rest of the table. “You go to Dalton with Squirt here?”

“Don’t call me that.”

“I bet you drive all the boys there crazy.”

“What?” Kurt’s voice was little more than a high pitched whisper as he looked up at Cooper. 

“Do you leave a line of broken hearts behind you? I mean look at you.”

Cooper winked. 

Kurt’s face drained of color again. 

Blaine scooted closer to him.

“Oh honey, you’re embarrassing our guest.” 

They were all surprised as Kurt jumped up from the table, almost knocking his chair over.

“I need to go home.” He said and Blaine was on his feet in a moment, Kurt looked close to tears. 

“Kurt, what’s the matter?”

“I… I don’t feel good and I need to go home.”

“Of course.” Blaine nodded reaching for Kurt’s shoulders because he seemed to sway on his feet. “I’ll drive you right now.”

Blaine’s mother was standing now too looking concerned. “Blaine you can’t drive him, you promised to go to my DAR meeting with me today. To talk to the ladies about Dalton. You won't have time to drive to Lima and back.”

“Mom, I have to bring Kurt home.”

“I’ll call my dad, he can come get me.”

“No, you don't feel good and-” 

“I’ll take him home.”

Everyone turned to look at Cooper who was the only one still seated, smiling and looking nonchalant. “I have nothing on my plate today and I have a rental. I can drive Kurt home.”

“No. I’m-” Kurt started but at the same time Blaine’s mom spoke.

“Oh that would be so helpful. Thank you sweetie.”

“Kurt is that okay?” Blaine asked trying to met his eyes, but Kurt was fascinated by the ground again.

Kurt side-eyed Cooper and then nodded. 

“Well it is all settled then. Cooper will drive Kurt home and you will go to the DAR with me Blaine.”

Blaine watched a slow smile spread over Cooper’s face. “That sounds perfect.”


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt gathered his clothes from the day before in a dufflebag Blaine let him use and determinedly didn’t look at the bed as he got ready to leave. He’d have to just not worry about the sheets; there were much bigger problems on his mind. Problems that made him whimper and feel a little weak if he stopped to think about them.

He trudged downstairs and slipped his coat on holding it tight against him as Blaine came to say good bye. He leaned in and gave him a hug and for a moment Kurt stiffened before melting into his embrace.

“I’m sorry I can’t take you.” Blaine said softly rubbing his hand up and down Kurt’s back and Kurt realized this is the most comfortable they’d been with each other since the argument about whether or not Blaine was bi.

“It’s fine. I’m fine.” Kurt said pulling away and not looking Blaine in the face, not wanting Blaine to see that he was freaking out internally. He hated this, he hated the queasy feeling in his stomach and the fidgety feeling under his skin, he hated that every time a memory of last night would flash through his mind his cheeks would warm and his cock would stir.

And he hated that he was going to have spend the next hour and a half in the car with Cooper Anderson. A man he didn’t know and didn’t trust and apparently had… lost his virginity too.

Kurt sucked in a breath and had to lean back against the front door as that realization settled over him.

“Kurt.” Blaine said, reaching out, his voice laced with concern.

“Fine. I’m fine.”

“Ready to go?” Cooper hurried into the foyer. Kurt looked up to see him wrapping a bright purple scarf around his neck and looking devilishly handsome in a charcoal peacoat.

Kurt’s looked at Cooper’s face and it made his throat felt dry. “Y-yeah. I’m ready.”

It was the first time Kurt had made eye-contact with anyone since last night and he had to blink slowly to recover from the dazzling blue of Cooper’s eyes as he smiled. And oh, okay… Kurt needed to avoid looking him if he wanted to have the terrifying conversation they needed to have.

Blaine squeezed his hand and Kurt tried to find a smile for him as he turned and followed Cooper out to the car.

They sat in complete silence for a long time, Kurt feeling more and more nervous as they drove. He needed to talk to Cooper about last night, try to figure out exactly what had happened, but it was hard when he couldn’t even make himself look at him.

Kurt’s breathing picked up as his nerves felt frayed, he could feel himself start sweating under his heavy coat and scarf. Finally, he started pulling his scarf off, throwing it forcefully away and then tugging his coat off too.

“Why is it so hot it here!” He yelled on the edge of frantic.

“Um… because it is cold outside.”

Kurt threw his coat in the back seat and wrapped his arms around himself protectively.

“It’s burning up. You could turn down the heat.” Kurt snapped and he heard Cooper chuckle as he reach forward to turn the heater down.

“Whatever you want angel.”

At the pet name Kurt’s head whipped around to look at Cooper. Cooper was smirking and Kurt bit his lip and covered his eyes as he remembered the heat of Cooper’s skin against his own as he thrust inside of him and whispered, “angel”.

“That looks good on you by the way.” Cooper said and Kurt just sighed and looked his direction again without glancing up at his face.

“What does?”

“Mmm, the marks I left on your neck.” Kurt’s hand immediately went to cup his neck and cover where he knew the hickeys were.

“They’re gorgeous on you.”

“I… I…” Kurt cleared his throat. “Why are you doing this?”

Cooper turned to face him briefly before returning his eyes to the road. “Doing what?”

“Acting like last night was no big deal.”

“You’re the one who wanted to act like we didn’t know each other this morning.”

Kurt clenched his jaw remembering how Cooper’s hand had drifted up his leg this morning during breakfast until finally Kurt had to stand before it went any further.

“Yeah, you did a great job pretending nothing had happened.” Kurt said sarcastically.

“So you’re mad at me for reminding you of last night and also mad that I’m not treating it like it was a big deal? Because I do think last night was a big deal, a really big, sexy deal that I’d love to repeat sometime.”

“I didn’t want it!” Kurt shouted the words he’d been holding in all morning. “Don’t you understand that?” Kurt finally looked at Cooper to see him lift a brow skeptically. “I didn’t want any of it.”

“Oh really? And why wouldn’t you want steaming hot sex with a steaming hot guy who is totally into you?”

“I.. because… I…” Kurt blinked. “You’re into me?”

Cooper flashed him a smile. “Yes.”

Kurt’s stomach twisted, making him feel a little sick.

“Why? Is that a problem?” Cooper asked not turning his eyes from the road.

“Blaine.” Kurt said so quietly it was a wonder Cooper heard him.

“What does Squirt have to do with anything?”

“Blaine is… Blaine and I…”

“You aren't together are you?” Cooper furrowed his brow and cut a glance to Kurt. “Because when he talks about you he always says you’re friends.”

“He does?”

“Yeah, makes a point of it.”

Kurt looked down at his lap “Oh.”

“You’re into him.” Cooper said knowingly

“I’m in love with him.” Kurt didn’t look up, but just played with his fingers in his lap. The words were true and tugged deeply on his heart even if he could only confess them quietly. He was completely in love with Blaine.

Cooper was quiet for a long time and Kurt had to look up at him again to see if he had heard.

“Does he know that?”

“No. I mean… he knows I have feelings for him. I told him.”

“And?”

“And… he said he didn’t want to mess up our friendship.”

Cooper clicked his tongue. “Though break.”

“No. I mean, I think he feels the same way. Maybe… maybe he’s just holding back.”

Cooper shook his head. “I’m sorry Kurt, I hate to break it to you, but if Blaine had feelings for you, you would know. He was letting you down easy. When Anderson men see something they want we go for it.” Cooper’s eyes roamed over Kurt’s body as if to make his point.

Kurt looked away and out the window as tears stung his eyes. He remembered Blaine and that guy that worked at the GAP, Blaine had “gone for it”.

“I still didn’t want it, what we did last night.” Kurt said desperately, his head feeling light, as he watched snow covered fields fly past the window.

Cooper didn’t say anything, but Kurt noticed that they seemed to be slowing down. And then Cooper pulled over and they stopped by the side of the road.

“What are you doing?”

“We need to talk.” Cooper said unfastening his seatbelt and turning towards Kurt.

“No we don’t, I just want to-“ Kurt stopped as Cooper leaned over and undid his seatbelt too.

“You can’t expect me to believe you didn’t want it Kurt. I was there I remember how much you wanted it.”

“No… I…” His words got stuck in his throat as he looked up into Cooper’s eyes, they were flitting back and forth between Kurt’s eyes and his lips.

“You more than wanted it Kurt, you were enthusiastic.”

“I was asleep!”

Cooper scooted forward, his face now just inches from Kurt’s “Not for all of it.”

“For enough! You didn’t even ask!” Kurt moved as far away as he could, his back pressed against the car door.

“Mmmm, Kurt, you were too perfect to stop and arrange things.” He lifted a hand and cupped Kurt’s neck brushing his thumb lightly against Kurt’s pulse point and making him involuntarily whimper. “I don’t think you even know how devastatingly beautiful you are.” Cooper breathed moving over the console between their seats and occupying Kurt’s space.

“I… I’m… not.” Kurt said his voice coming out stuttered. He thought back to all the things people had said to him in the past, “ladyboy”, “pear hips”, “dough face”.

Cooper smiled and tipped Kurt’s chin up so he had to look at him. “Why do you think I call you my angel? It’s because you were so perfect just lying in my bed all pale and rosy and there like a gift. You’re beautiful.”

Kurt opened his mouth to respond but Cooper leaned forward closing any space between them as he pressed his lips against Kurt’s moving so that their chest were flushed together. Kurt froze and Cooper took advantage of his shock to climb more fully over him and move his hands so they were carded in his hair as he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue against Kurt’s lips and then into his mouth.

He kept kissing with determination until he scooted Kurt to lean back against his seat again and Kurt’ slumped against it. Cooper broke the kiss and stared Kurt in the eyes. Kurt was panting and couldn’t help but look at Cooper’s full rosy lips. Cooper smiled and Kurt gasped as he felt Cooper’s hand creep under his shirt, fingers trailing over his stomach and then up and up.

“I… Cooper...”

“Tell me you wanted it.” Cooper said lips brushing against Kurt’s cheek as Kurt shuttered and Cooper’s finger circled a nipple.

“Tell me you wanted it.” Cooper repeated and his other hand smoothed around Kurt’s waist under his clothes and then slipped down to cup his ass.

Kurt squeaked and bucked up a little, but Cooper kept holding on.

“Three times.” Cooper breathed.

“Wh-what?”

Cooper let go of his ass and leaned back a little to look at Kurt’s face. He smiled cheekily and the grabbed the hem of Kurt’s shirt and in one smooth move pulled it up over Kurt’s head. Cooper groaned when he saw Kurt’s undershirt, but made quick work stripping it off and tossing in the vacated driver’s seat.

Cooper pressed over Kurt, bringing his hot lips to the broad expanse of Kurt’s bare chest.

“Pl-please.” Kurt whimpered not knowing what he was pleading for.

“Three times.” Cooper said trailing burning kisses down his chest. “I made you come. Three. Fucking. Times.” He punctuated each word with a kiss that moved closer and closer to Kurt’s waistband.

Kurt cried out and flung his head back as Cooper started rubbing his hand over Kurt’s groin through the soft fabric of the sweatpants. “You wanted it. We both know you did.”

Kurt shook his head and tried to think of a protest. This wasn’t right. None of this was right. It was the opposite of everything he’d ever dreamt of for his first sexual encounters. But try as he might he couldn’t force himself to tell Cooper to stop. He was a little worried that Cooper wouldn’t stop even if Kurt did find the words to ask him. He wasn’t sure he wanted him too.

Kurt was panting hard his eyes fluttering closed as Cooper knelt in the small space between the car dash and Kurt’s chair, he dipped his tongue into Kurt’s bellybutton and Kurt shivered.

“You’re so perfect.” Cooper said. “You are such an amazing fuck.”

Something about the harsh term broke Kurt out of his trance.

“I’m not.” Kurt said gasping the words. “I’m not a… a fuck.”

Cooper stopped kissing him to look up with wide eyes, he planted his hands on either side of Kurt and lifted himself up so they were face to face again. “Sorry.” He said and he actually sounded sorry. “I just meant you are really incredible in bed. It’s a compliment. You must have had men tell you that before.”

Kurt shook his head feeling needy and vulnerable. “I…” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath crossing his arms over his chest realizing how bare he was. “I’ve never been with anyone before. Not before… not until last night.”

Everything in the car was still and silent and Kurt’s words hung weightily in the air. He slowly opened his eyes to find Cooper staring at him with a look so intense it was almost frightening. His blue eyes were blown dark and there was a flush high on his cheeks and his lips almost looked like they were forming a snarl. There was a beat where neither of them moved and then Cooper lunged forward, attacking Kurt’s mouth with his own. Wet and sloppy kissing Kurt and then biting his bottom lip and tugging on it.

Kurt let out a plaintive cry as Cooper released his lip and moved his mouth to Kurt’s neck, dragging his teeth across his skin. Cooper rolled his hips so that Kurt could feel his hard erection against his own. Kurt reached out and gripped Cooper’s arms needing something to hold on to. His mind was swimming, how had he gotten to this point _again_?

“You’re my angel.” Cooper growled leaving more marks on Kurt’s fevered skin, actually biting against the curve of his shoulder.

“Oh god! I… wait… please wait…” Kurt’s brain was getting cloudy his body was responding to everything Cooper was doing but it was going so fast his brain couldn’t keep up.

Cooper pressed his hips harshly into Kurt’s, but momentarily removed his lips from Kurt’s neck. Kurt laid against the seat trying to catch his breath while Cooper shifted on top of him, and then with a surprised yelp Kurt fell backwards as Cooper adjusted the chair to lay back horizontally.

Cooper lifted his body to hover over him, he wasn’t touching him at all, their only contact was Kurt’s hands still clinging urgently to his arms. Cooper locked eyes with him, blue borrowing into blue.

“Tell me you want this.” He said his voice low and reverberating through Kurt’s body.

Kurt whimpered and swallowed and Cooper thrust his hips down making heat spark in Kurt’s hard cock.

“Tell me.”

“I… I…” Kurt breathed out not finishing the sentence afraid of what might happen if he did.

Cooper narrowed his eyes and then shifted to move down Kurt’s body making him release his arms. As he moved Cooper looped his fingers in the waistband of Kurt’s underwear and borrowed sweatpants, pulling them past his hips causing Kurt’s erection to spring out curving gently over him. Kurt grabbed the side of his seat, fingernails digging in as he squeezed his eyes shut and felt Cooper pull his pants all the way down to his ankles and then off. Next Cooper slipped off his shoes and socks.

Kurt couldn’t open his eyes. His body trembled with the knowledge that he was lying on his back in the car utterly exposed.

“Beautiful.” Cooper whispered and then Kurt felt something wet and warm work over his cock. Kurt’s eyes flew open and he looked down to watch his cock disappear between Cooper full lips.

“Oh god!” Kurt shouted as Cooper took him in deep and started bobbing his head. “Oh god! Oh god!”

Cooper pulled off with a wet pop and Kurt whined at the loss of contact, he blinked down to see Cooper smiling up at him.

“Tell me.” Cooper ordered.

“I want it!” Kurt yelled at him. “I want it you ass!”

Cooper just laughed. He didn’t take Kurt into his mouth again, but instead reached over for Kurt’s discarded tank top wrapping it around Kurt’s cock and pumping it quickly. Kurt slammed his head back into the headrest as Cooper kept moving his hand quickly up and down Kurt’s shaft until the friction was so great Kurt was kicking out and shouting and then he bit his lip and let out a long, high, squeal as he came.

He thought he heard Cooper laugh again, but he couldn’t really concentrate on it as his body shuddered and his cock throbbed spurting cum into the tank top.

“That’s my angel.” Cooper cooed gently as Kurt came down, muscles heavy as he sagged against the chair. “I love it when you shout.”

He cleaned Kurt up a little and then threw the tank top to the back seat. Kurt watched Cooper with heavy lids as he unwound the scarf from his neck and took off his jacket, also tossing them somewhere in the back. Cooper didn’t look like he was finished yet.

“I just… I need to br-b-breath for a…a moment.” Kurt pleaded.

In response Cooper raked his eyes over Kurt’s body and then leaned in to kiss his lips. “Not yet.” He breathed and Kurt’s throat caught as he held back tears and Cooper’s fingers played over his skin.


	6. Chapter 6

Cooper looked Kurt in the eye as the heat rose in the small space of the parked car, Kurt's eyes were hooded and at the brim with tears as he laid back on the reclined chair watching Cooper carefully. His body was limp and pressed against the chair like he had melted there, he reminded Cooper of a marble statue of some Greek god. Perfect smooth pale skin flushed with pink and his only blemishes the marks on his neck and waist that Cooper had made and was adding too. Cooper ran a finger down Kurt’s chest and the marble shivered, Cooper smiled.  
  
Kurt was watching him, a little wary and scared but with unmistakable lust. Cooper didn’t know what he’d do if Kurt actually told him to  _stop_  right now. He wasn't sure he'd be able to. He just needed to tip the scales of Kurt’s fluctuating emotions in his favor. He leaned down and kissed him, Kurt sighing and stiffening a little.  
  
“I can’t.” Kurt said weakly. “Pl-please… I need… I, my brain can’t catch up and I…”  
  
Cooper ignored his pleas moving his lips down and doing everything that he could to make this feel good for Kurt. He licked over a nipple which made Kurt stop blubbering in favor of gasping. Cooper reached for his ass, squeezing it as his tongue fluttered over Kurt’s skin. He couldn't believe he was the only person to ever touch Kurt like this, to see him fall apart, to taste his skin. The knowledge was driving Cooper wild with need. He needed to have Kurt, to make Kurt know who he belonged to. To concur him.  
  
Cooper sat back up and cursed the smallness of the car, it was hard to maneuver and left the positions for the two of them limited. But he had an idea.  
  
Kurt was watching him quietly again, licking his lips and looking ready to speak, but no words came out.  
  
Cooper reached for the button on the side of Kurt’s chair and lifted it back up to a sitting position.  
  
“Are you going to take me home now.” Kurt asked in a small voice.  
  
Cooper winked. “Nope.”  
  
“ _Please_.”  
  
Cooper moved a hand to brush over Kurt’s cock, watching him hiss, he was probably still sensitive from his orgasm, Cooper moved his hand down to roll Kurt’s balls and Kurt bucked and shouted. Cooper used the moment of distraction to dig a tube out of his pant's pocket. This car ride was going exactly how he’d hoped.  
  
“May-maybe we could… talk or…” Kurt was gasping out as Cooper smirked and kept fondling him. He had to release him for just a moment and Kurt whimpered and closed his eyes. Cooper squirted some lube on his fingers and rubbed them together, then he was back to Kurt’s cock, while he slipped his other hand underneath Kurt and slid a finger between his cheeks.  
  
“Oh god!” Kurt shouted eyes snapping open as he lifted himself up and away from Cooper’s hand, but it only gave Cooper better access to what he wanted. “No… no. We can’t. Not…. we’re parked on the side of the road and…”  
  
“You didn’t seem to mind when your cock was in my mouth.” Cooper said and enjoyed the way Kurt’s face blushed red.  
  
He slipped one finger in Kurt’s entrance and watched his eyes widen.  _Oh this was going to be fun_ , Kurt had been asleep last time he did this and now he got to watch his expressions.  
  
“I… god! Oh god.” Kurt shuttered and Cooper pressed his finger in deeper pumping and hooking it one way and the other, Kurt holding himself in the air by pressing his palms down on the armrest. “Cooper!” He shouted and Cooper smiled and added a second finger.  
  
“Ughhhh!” Kurt tilted his head back showing off the smooth expanse of his long neck, Cooper moved so he could kiss down it as he thrust his fingers in, working Kurt open as fast as he could because his cock was hard and ready, pressed uncomfortably against his zipper.  
  
Kurt was panting and whimpering and his arms were shaking, he wouldn’t be able to hold himself up much longer. Cooper impulsively added a third finger even though it was a little early for that and watched as Kurt’ mouth fell open in a shout and his arms gave way making his ass fall back towards the seat and burying himself on Cooper’ fingers.  
  
“ _Oh god!_ Oh… Oh please. Oh god!” Kurt cried out. Cooper’s cock twitched and heat built in his stomach. Kurt was so vocal and Cooper knew if he concentrated on it he could probably come just from listening to him. But that wasn't the plan, the plan was to make Kurt his, to possess him.  
  
With his free hand he awkwardly moved Kurt’s legs to wrap around his waist, Kurt cought on and easily folded his legs around Cooper's middle. Cooper kept  stretching his beautiful boy open and soaking in Kurt’ nonsensical cries.  
  
“Angel. Angel...  _baby_.” Cooper called to get his attention and Kurt quieted a little and looked at Cooper’s face, his eyes pooling with tears. “We’re going to just-” Cooper started twisting their bodies around and Kurt whimpered and wrapped his arms around Cooper neck. It took some maneuvering, but soon Cooper was sitting in the seat with Kurt in his lap looking him in the eyes like he couldn’t pull away.  
  
Cooper had paused in working Kurt open to turn them around and he now added a fourth finger and started pumping again.  
  
Kurt face screwed up, mouth open and eyes clenched shut. “I… oh god oh god.” He gasped, a deep desperate sound. “It… I’m still  _sore_ and....”  
  
“Oh sweet angel.” Cooper said kissing him softly on his cheek. “I know and I’m so sorry. But once we work through the pain I promise it will be worth it.”  
  
Cooper worked his fly open and scooted his pants down letting his cock out, he needed to hurry this along before he lost Kurt altogether. He smoothly pulled his fingers out of Kurt listening to his whimpers as he did so, he wipped his fingers on his pants, who cared about his clothes in a moment like this? He would have them dry cleaned later. Then he placed his hands on Kurt’ hips and scooted him back a little. Kurt’s arms were still looped around Cooper’ neck keeping them close but in this position Kurt could look down and see Cooper’s hardon, ready and waiting for him. Kurt's eyes widened almost comically and he looked back up and Cooper in fear.  
  
“I can’t.  _I can’t._  I really c-can’t.”  
  
“Mmmm.” Cooper hummed and brought their lips together kissing Kurt deeply and stealing his breath as his hand scrambled around the seat until he found the lube and worked some on his cock. He had to forcibly pull his head back to break the kiss and Kurt chased his lips with a moan. Kurt's lips swollen and wanting. Cooper groaned, his cock twitching. This angel was going to be  _his_.  
  
“Cooper.” Kurt whined as Cooper scooted back, leaning down in the chair as he grabbed Kurt’s hips angling them towards him. Kurt slouched forward leaning his forehead against Cooper’s. "I can't. Please don't make me."  
  
“Shhhh, angel.” Cooper cooed. “Just trust me.”  
  
Kurt sniffed a little. “But I’m still…” heat flushed his face as he tried to find the right words. “I hurt some… fr-from last night.”  
  
Cooper pecked him sweetly on the lips.  
  
“We’ll go slowly.”  
  
Cooper watched mesmerized as Kurt’s eyes fluttered closed and he took in shaky breath. Cooper held into him tight and lifted him, sliding his hands over Kurt’s asscheeks until he was able to part them and line Kurt up with his ready cock.  
  
“Lower yourself down baby.” Cooper said and Kurt opened his eyes to look at him in dismay.  
  
Kurt glanced from Cooper’s face and down and then shook his head. “I can’t! I can’t!” His voice was growing frantic and it went straight to Cooper's erection making him moan. Cooper tilted his head up to catch Kurt’s lips in a hot kiss. “Just go slow.  _Do it_.”  
  
Kurt sucked in a wet breath and then screwed his eyes closed as he slowly started lowering himself down on Cooper’s hard cock. Cooper’s hands guided him but he let Kurt do all the work of sinking down onto him. Kurt gasped in a harsh breath and he stopped not even half way down. Cooper just waited, hands rubbing over his ass as Kurt’s whole body started to tremble.  
  
“Keep going.”  
  
Kurt shook his head again, not verbally saying no, but Cooper could tell he was close and he needed to keep him going. Cooper was holding on to a thin thread here, he wanted to come, he  _needed_ to come, but he had to make sure that Kurt was completely involved and couldn’t say afterwards that it was something he didn’t want because he so  _obviously_ participated.  
  
“Angel.” Cooper said kissing Kurt’s chest. “Sweet angel. Please.” He sucked at a nipple and Kurt cried out, legs trembling to hold himself up and not sit completely in Cooper’s lap. “Don’t stop now. Do it baby.”  
  
Kurt stared down at Cooper’s eyes for a long moment. Kurt's own crystal blue eyes were still filled with tears, but also still blown deep with desire. Cooper let out a relieved breath when Kurt finally started moving again, moaning and gasping as he took in more of Cooper’s hard cock. Kurt's moans turned into shouts as he shuttered and slammed his hand flat against the ceiling of the car as Cooper's cock settled inside him.  
  
“Yes.  _Yes_. Keep going. Oh fuck Kurt!”  
  
With one final keen Kurt move down all the way, impaling himself on Cooper's erection and sitting in his lap as Cooper used the little reserve of self-control he had left not to immediately start thrusting in and out of the perfect, tight heat of Kurt’s entrance.  
  
They were both panting and sweating, Cooper watching Kurt hungerly as Kurt shivered and pounded his hand against the ceiling a few times gasping in pain and hopefully pleasure. Cooper blew out a long breath and shifted under Kurt. Cooper was getting hot, warm still in his clothing, and his eyes roamed over Kurt’s naked, sweat glistening body. Chest heaving with deep breaths, pink cock curved up, full lips trembling and tears rolling down his pale cheeks, his eyes shut tight like he could hardly contain everything that was happening to him. His angel, his perfect angel.   
  
“Now move Kurt.” He ordered.  
  
Kurt opened his tightly squeezed eyes and looked at Cooper’s face. “Wh-what?”  
  
“I want you to ride me.” He smoothed his hand gently down Kurt’s face as he saw the terror in his eyes. “I’ll help you. Show you how. You just… you have to move now angel.”  
  
Kurt didn't move for a long moment, hand still braced on the ceiling before he lifted himself up slightly and with a sharp intake of breath let himself back down again. Cooper sat and watched as Kurt started to move up and down faster, crying out at first and then seemingly getting over the pain and discomfort as his mouth dropped open in wanton moans. His movements became more fluid and little whines and whimpers continued escaped his perfect lips.  
  
Cooper smiled and grabbed Kurt’s hips stilling him and then leading his hips to move the way he wanted them to. “Roll them a little.” He directed, "Not just up and down, think about circles."  
  
Kurt watched Cooper's hands on him and licked his lips before rolling his hips and moving his body with an amazing amount of grace. Cooper tilted his head back and let out a chuckle mixed with a moan as his body filled with pleasure. How had he found this perfect boy? So innocent and naive but such a fast learner, it was like he was made to take Cooper's cock and to obey his every direction.  
  
Cooper watched Kurt as he wiped tears off his face and continued riding Cooper making the chair squeak and the car bonce. Both men started to let out grunts and groans as Kurt picked up speed. Kurt’s cock was bobbing against his belly, he started bucking and moving enthusiastically on Cooper's cock, he looked like he was about to come. Cooper grabbed onto Kurt’s cock, firmly fisting the base of it, squeezing tightly, not to hurt Kurt but to keep him from coming. Though it probably did hurt too.  
  
"Oh  _fuck_!" Kurt shouted and a deep shudder worked its way down his body. “Let go! Oh god Cooper!” He started to still and Cooper shifted to press his cock firmly against the bunch of nerves inside Kurt that made him scream and throw his head back, Kurt shouted and kept moving, bucking against the perfect slide of Cooper’s cock.  
  
“I can’t… I can’t come… I…need... Coop,  _please_. Oh god!” Tears were running down Kurt’s face again and Cooper wanted so badly to drag this out, but he was about to come himself and wanted Kurt to go first.  
  
Cooper used his free hand to grab the shirt he’d peeled off of Kurt that was laying near by. He smirked a little when he saw it was his brother’s school t-shirt.  
  
“I want you to say my name.” Cooper growled still gripping Kurt’s cock, wrapping the shirt around it as Kurt's body jerked and jolted above him.  
  
“ _What?_ ” Kurt said in a hoarse whisper.  
  
“Do you want to come?”  
  
“ _God pl-ease_!” Kurt’s voice broke.  
  
“Say my name when you come.” Cooper growled and with that he released Kurt’s cock and held onto his hips slamming into him as Kurt bobbed on top of him. It took only a moment before Kurt’s hand slid down from the ceiling to the fogged up window of the car and he threw his head back eyes clenched shut.  
  
“Cooper. Cooper!  _Cooper!_ ”  
  
Cooper gripped the soft t-shirt around Kurt's cock as Kurt came, thrashing and crying. Cooper pumped him through the orgasm until the cries of his name on Kurt’s lips were too much for him and Cooper couldn’t hold back anymore, his orgasm was deep and long and he relished the feel of his cum filling Kurt and even leaking out of his ass as they both slowly come down from their climaxes. Kurt collapsed against Cooper’s chest like a lead weight and he didn’t even mind Kurt’s sweaty body against his clothing. Kurt curled into him, little sobs coming from his mouth as his body started to relax.  
  
Cooper wanted to stay like that forever, but his softening cock was growing uncomfortable inside of his perfect angel. Cooper pulled out and savored Kurt’s hiss as he did. He cleaned himself and Kurt up the best he could before discarding the Dalton shirt and tucking himself back into his pants.  
  
He wrapped his arms around Kurt’s lean frame and Kurt burrowed closer to him, his breath tearful as he tucked his head under Cooper’s chin. They sat like that for a long time until Kurt’s sniffing stopped and his breathing evened out. Cooper kissed his head feeling satisfied and vindicated, he rubbed his hand up and down Kurt’s smooth back until he noticed that Kurt was shivering constantly.  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
“It’s cold in here.” Kurt murmured into Cooper’s chest.  
  
Cooper laughed “You made me turn the heat down!”  
  
“That was before." He sniffed. "Before I knew I was going to end up naked in your rental car.”  
  
Cooper chuckled again and watched Kurt’s face as Kurt lifted himself and wrapped his arms around his bare chest, eyes widening. “Oh my god.  _I’m naked in your rental car._ ”  
  
Cooper grinned. “And you look absolutely stunning.”  
  
Kurt blushed and looked away. “I can’t believe you… I… I can’t believe I... we did this.”  
  
“Mmmm…” Cooper hummed running a hand down the side of Kurt’s face and making him look back at him. “I can’t believe how lucky I am.”  
  
Kurt was quiet for a moment and then licked his lips making Cooper surge forward to kiss him. He carded his hands in Kurt’s hair and tasted him deeply. When He pulled back Kurt looked a little dazed.  
  
“I… I need to go home.” He said, barely audible.  
  
“Okay.” Cooper pecked his lips again and then started moving Kurt off his lap. He wouldn’t mind waiting until they were both ready for another round, but he didn’t want to push his luck by pushing Kurt too far. He slid back over to the driver's seat and then watched Kurt looking around the car seeming a little lost.Cooper turned the heat back up and smiled as he watched Kurt naked and flushed and perfect as he moved around grabbing articles of his clothing.  
  
“God Cooper! What am I supposed to wear?” He said wrinkling his nose at Blaine’s used t-shirt. Finally he ended up in sweatpants and the white button up from his Dalton uniform that had been in his dufflebag.  
  
“I look like a hot mess.” Kurt grumbled as he put his seat belt back on and Cooper pulled back out into the road.  
  
“You look like you just had hot car sex.” Cooper said slyly noticing how Kurt winced and couldn’t seem to find a comfortable way to sit.  
  
Kurt didn’t answer. In fact he seemed to get more and more nervous and distressed as they got closer to Kurt’s home. Kurt didn’t talk except to give him quiet directions through his neighborhood until they pulled up to his house.  
  
“Here we are.” Cooper said racking his brain as to what to say next. If he let Kurt just get out of the car and walk to the house where did that leave them? Because Cooper very much didn’t want this to be the last time he got to fuck this beautiful and perfect boy. His angel.  
  
Kurt closed his eyes and let out a long breath before putting his hand on the door handle. “Thanks for the ride.” He said softly, but Cooper moved to rest his hand on Kurt’s knee. Kurt looked up with glistening eyes and Cooper knew he had to say  _something_  to get Kurt to see him again. He'd say anything at this point to make sure his wasn't the last time he saw Kurt's beautiful body or felt his muscles clutch around him. He had to  _think_ , and pick the words he thought Kurt would want to hear.

_______________

  
Kurt’s heart was pounding his his chest and his mind was swirling with confused thoughts as he gripped the door handle. Cooper's hand felt like fire on his leg and he couldn't look up at Cooper's face for long. He felt so ashamed of what he’d done and a deep sinking feeling was settling in his belly making him feel nauseated.  
  
“When do I get to see you again?” Cooper asked.  
  
 _Never_. Was Kurt’s first thought. He never wanted to find himself in this position again.  
  
“You don’t seem… happy.” Cooper continued when Kurt didn't answer. “You know just a little while ago you were having a really good time. Those cum covered shirts you stuffed into your bag prove that you had a really good-.”  
  
“Stop!” Kurt cut him off, his throat tight with tears. “Just stop. Please. I.. I know that I… it wasn’t just you... that I…” Kurt swallowed and closed his eyes bracing himself. “I never thought it’d be like this.”  
  
“Your first time?” Cooper asked and Kurt finally looked up into his blue eyes. God, Cooper was gorgeous, he felt like he kind of hated him, but he had to admit he  _was_ gorgeous.  
  
“Not just my first time. Anytime… I thought for me… I thought sex would be… would…” Kurt bit the inside of his lip determined not to cry again.  
  
“You thought sex would be rose petals and soft lighting and whispered ‘I love yous’?”  
  
Kurt’s thraot caught on a sob. “Don’t make it sound stupid.”  
  
Kurt watched as Cooper looked out the front window of the car and then sighed. “You want a boyfriend not a lover.”  
  
Kurt let out a weak laugh. “ _Don't_  make  _me_  sound stupid.”  
  
“ _Lover_. Lover. Looooover.” Cooper repeated and Kurt studied his profile until Cooper looked back at him. “That’s a really ridiculous word don’t you think?”  
  
“I’m trying to be serious.” Kurt said but couldn’t keep the little smile off his lips. Damn it.  
  
“I know. I know and I’m just trying to work up to saying… I can _do that_.” Cooper wrinkled his nose up a little.  
  
“Do what?”  
  
“The whole boyfriend thing. Picking you up for dates, taking you out to dinner, holding hands in public, making out it the back of theaters instead of watching the movie.”  
  
Kurt’s heart started clenching painfully inside of him. “Why are you mocking me?” He hissed out feeling angry and so ashamed. Cooper may have made him... they may have done things together that Kurt didn't even want to think about right now but that didn't give him the right to make fun of the things Kurt held most dear.  
  
Cooper lifted his eyebrows in surprise. “I’m not mocking you. I thought I was asking to be your boyfriend.”

“What?”  
  
Cooper sighed again. “I’m in town till Monday. I need to have dinner with the family tonight. But I could take you out Sunday evening?”  
  
“I… you…” Kurt couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  
  
"Long distance relationships are hard, but not impossible. Give me your phone.” Cooper demanded and when Kurt was too stunned to do it Cooper reached into Kurt’s coat pocket and grabbed it for himself, punching something in and Kurt heard Cooper's phone chime with an incoming message. “There. Now I have your number. I’ll text you to work out the details.”  
  
“For taking me out? On a date?” Kurt squeaked in disbelief as Cooper slipped the phone back in his pocket.  
  
“You good with that? That’s what you wanted right?”  
  
“Well… yes… kind of I…”  
  
“Do I need to go in and met your dad?”  
  
“No!” Kurt gasped before he realized Cooper was joking, probably… he had a pleased smirk on his face at least. “It doesn’t look like he is home anyway." Kurt said quickly his mind racing and his hands starting to shake at the thought of his father finding out about this, "And… and maybe we could keep this all… maybe it could be a secret at first?” Kurt hurried, his mind still having trouble keeping track of where all of this had lead too.  
  
“Why?” Cooper asked as he leaned forward and Kurt leaned back, if he let Cooper kiss him he had no idea where that would lead and they were parked  _outside his house_.  
  
“How old are you?” Kurt asked, his heart hammering against his ribs.  
  
“Twenty-six.”  
  
“I’m seventeen and my dad would freak. That’s why.”  
  
Cooper smiled and moved enough to bring their lips together despite Kurt trying to stop him.  
  
“Fair enough.” Cooper breathed into his mouth before pulling back. “Secret date on Sunday?”  
  
Kurt blinked a few times trying to settle his mind. He just nodded, not able to form words and then flew out of the car before Cooper could make another move. He thought he heard Cooper chuckle behind him, but didn’t look back.  
  
The first thing he did when he got inside and upstairs was strip off his clothes and take a cold shower, scrubbing every inch of himself like he had not that long ago at the Andersons'. He still felt like someone might smell sex on him when he was done. He need to find some turtlenecks and scarves to wear for a while too.  
  
He slipped on some clothes after the shower and fell back on his bed, wincing a little in pain with his mind and stomach doing airial flips.  
  
How had everything changed in such a short amount of time? This time yesterday he was still a virgin who had never even had a first real kiss and now… God, what was Kurt now? The kind of guy who had sex in a car with almost a complete stranger… and it wasn't even their first time!  
  
Kurt groaned and covered his face.  
  
Slowly though he started thinking about what Cooper had said about being Kurt’s boyfriend.  _Boyfriend?_.

 _Picking you up for dates, taking you out to dinner, holding hands in public, making out it the back of theaters instead of watching the movie._  
  
Kurt blushed because that really did sound nice and did Kurt have a first boyfriend now? And it was an older, painfully hot actor from California. Kurt giggled and kicked his feet a little. Rachel would be sick with envy. Kurt could feel the width of his smile on his face. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel had lost his virginity and gained a boyfriend!   
  
Not a bad weekend really.   
  
So why did he feel a little sick?  
  
He sat up and sighed, the joy that was filling his chest deflated as his eyes caught the picture on his nightstand. He picked it up looking at his and Blaine’s smiling faces as they pressed their cheeks together and smiled for the camera.  
  
Kurt ran a finger down Blaine’s sweet beautiful face.  
  
Tears prickled Kurt’s eyes and he swallowed painfully. He put the picture back on the nightstand face down and took a breath befire standing up and shaking of his melancholy. He was dating Cooper  _Free Credit Rating Guy_ Anderson. This was no time for regrets, so he pushed them down deep where he couldn't feel them shouting at him and went to pick out what he’d wear for his  _first real date_  on Sunday.


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt was ready for his date early. He sat on the edge of his bed with his hands nervously clasped in his lap looking at the clock and counting down the minutes until he could leave. He’d started his date preparations early because he knew it would take him forever to get ready to go, he’d chosen what to wear the day before, but he knew himself… he would change and redo and change again until he felt perfect. Messing with his hair, trying on new accessories, twirling in the mirror and then going with a new pair of shoes that would lead to new pants and a new shirt and a whole different outfit.  
  
It didn’t work out that way though. Kurt styled his hair, put on the outfit he picked out the day before, something he felt a little sexy in and thought Cooper would like, touched up his hair and… he was done. He was ready. He sat on his bed his stomach turning over and over and didn’t want to change or do anything else to get ready for the date, he just wanted to go. he wanted to be on the date already so he could stop thinking of all the reasons he shouldn’t be doing this.  
  
He’d almost told Blaine. They had talk to each other on the phone a couple times this weekend, Blaine calling to see how he was feeling, and Kurt had to stop the words that were pressing against his lips, “I have a date!”  
  
Because that declaration would turn into, “I have a date. With your brother… because we kind of, no not kind of, absolutely had  _sex_.” And that was something he just couldn't talk about yet. Even if it felt wrong to have something so huge going on in his life that he couldn’t tell his best friend about.  
  
Blaine wasn't the only person he’d kept his lips sealed with this weekend. Kurt’s dad thought Kurt was going out this evening to hang with Mercedes. If Kurt couldn't tell Blaine about his… relationship? Was that the right word? His relationship with Cooper? There was no way on the green earth he could tell his father.  
  
So here he was, ready early for his first date with no one to talk to about it. This occasion should have made him excited and happy, but in actuality he felt kind of miserable. What was he doing? Yes Cooper was beyond attractive and made him feel… _oh god the things he made Kurt feel_. But he was so out of his depths here. He was going to get hurt, he knew that already, but he’d lived so long thinking no one would ever want him, how could he reasonably turn down a handsome guy who wanted to date him?  
  
He couldn’t.  
  
Finally Kurt decided he’d waited long enough and just had to leave, he’d get to the restaurant a little early but anything would beat sitting here and over-thinking everything. He grabbed his keys and jogged downstairs waving goodbye to his dad not able to look him in the eyes. Worried that he spill everything and tell him he was lying about going to Mercedes’ house.  
  
He drove without really thinking where he was going and pulled up to Breadsticks turning off the car, he grabbed the steering wheel and let out a long breath. He could do this, he  _was_ doing this, he was going on a date, a date with an older man. It was important that he just didn't let himself seem...  _too High School_  
  
Don’t talk about the Warblers too much, don’t reminded Cooper that he’s out on a date with someone only a little older than his kid brother. Just don't talk about school at all. He glanced at his phone and groaned, he was here early enough to worry over every little thing that could go wrong with this date.  
  
He jumped, his heart leaping in his chest as someone rapped on his window, he looked up to see dazzling blue eyes and a gorgeous smile as Cooper looked in at him. Kurt took one last breath and opened the door to join his date.  
  
“Kurt! You’re early!” Cooper said as his eyes roamed down Kurt’s body as if trying to see under Kurt's long coat.  
  
“I… am.” Kurt said licking his lips nervously. “I just… I was...”  
  
Cooper waggled his eyebrows. “Eager?”  
  
“What? No. No… I mean.”  
  
“Kurt I’m early too.”  
  
Kurt looked Cooper in the eye and blushed before looking down again. There was an awkward moment of trying to think of what to say next when Cooper spoke up. “Come on. I left my car running so it will still be warm.”  
  
“Your car?” Kurt squeaked out thinking about the last time he was in Cooper’s car with him. “Aren’t we going to eat?” He gestured weakly to the restaurant. Kurt understood with the crazy way things had started with him and Cooper they probably be doing… _something_ more than having dinner this evening, but he didn’t think they just jump right in. Cooper had said a date, dinner and boyfriend things and… and now it seemed like….  
  
“Kurt are you coming?” Cooper said opening the passenger door of his rental car.  
  
“But dinner.”  
  
“I’m _taking_ you to dinner angel.” Cooper said softly and Kurt’s stomach fluttered a little “You didn’t think we were having our first date at Breadsticks did you?” Cooper raised an eyebrow and gave the restaurant a dirty look.  
  
“I… oh.” Kurt shook his head and smiled a little while climbing into the car. They were quiet on the ride to wherever Cooper was taking them to dinner. The only things Kurt could think to talk about he was worried would seem childish to someone like Cooper. Regionals were coming up, and even though it was important to Kurt he didn’t think it would be to a Hollywood actor like Cooper. He was working hard on a big literature test coming up, but no way he was mentioning a high school test. Pavarotti his bird had been quiet recently and Kurt was worried about that, but it didn't seem liker a good topic for a first date. He almost brought up Blaine, that was something they both could talk about, but just the thought of Blaine made his stomach squirm.  
  
“You still want to do this right?” Cooper said and Kurt jumped a little use to the silence of the car.  
  
“Of course.”  
  
“Because you look like someone being driven to his own execution.”  
  
Kurt bit his lip and smiled a little. “That’s an exaggeration.”  
  
“Because I’ve been looking forward to this.”  
  
“You have?”  
  
Cooper turned his eyes from the road for a moment to give Kurt a flash of a smile. “Oh angel… you have no idea.”  
  
Kurt let out something like a giggle before he caught himself and turned it into a cough. They arrived at a nice restaurant just out of Lima that Kurt had never been to before. Kurt went to open his door once they were parked, but it was locked. He looked over at Cooper, raising an eyebrow in question, just to see him leaning into Kurt’s space.  
  
His heart pounded in his chest. He wasn’t ready for this yet… they were meant to have a real date first. However, Cooper lips were on his own before he had a chance to think of an excuse. Cooper leaned in closer his hand cupping the back of Kurt’s neck and pulling him into the kiss.  
  
“ _Cooper dinner_.” Kurt breathed against his lips as Cooper’s tongue slid over them and then dipped inside his mouth.  
  
“I… Cooper…” Kurt tried to protest but he was pressed against the door now with Cooper hovering over him, one hand still cupping his neck and the other hand unbuttoning his jacket.  
  
“What… wh-what about dinner?” Kurt said in a shaky voice as his eyes fluttered closed and Cooper’s tongue found the inside of his mouth again. He wanted to say more but all that came out was a small whine as Cooper’s tongue slide against his own and his hand smoothed down his chest, under the jacket now but still over his shirt. So far at least.  
  
“You taste amazing.” Cooper murmured his voice a deep rumble that sent chills down Kurt’s spine. He pressed harder against Kurt his hand having moved down to pull the hem of Kurt’s shirt up a bit so his fingertips could play over the skin of Kurt’s belly. Kurt shivered in response and pushed thoughts of diner out of his head as he surged up and tangled his fingers in Cooper’s hair giving in and kissing him back deeply.  
  
Cooper moaned and Kurt tried bucking his hips up a little looking for friction. God it felt amazing to have someone this close, to touch him in all the right ways and to want him so badly. He didn’t know what he’d been missing out on all this time being afraid of sex and intimacy.  
  
Kurt was just wondering if he hand the guts to move his hand down to Cooper’s ass when Cooper nipped at his lip a little and then backed away. Kurt tried to follow but Cooper reached for his hands detangling them from his hair to place them in Kurt’s lap.  
  
“But… but I thought…” Kurt panted as he stared up at Cooper needily.  
  
“I thought we were going to have dinner?” Cooper said with an almost evil smirk and then he turned away, opened his door and climbed out of the car. Kurt stayed pressed against his own door for a moment breathing irregular and a half-hard bulge in his pants.  _What the hell?_  He straightened up and pulled his coat back on before getting out of the car. Cooper was standing there waiting for him with a smile on his face and his hands in his pockets.  
  
“What was that?” Kurt gritted his teeth and Cooper just laughed.  
  
“You wanted dinner.”  
  
“Yeah but… why did you have to get me all… I…” Kurt rubbed a hand over his forehead trying to find the right words, he looked up only to have Cooper slam him bodily into the car, Kurt's back pressed against it with Cooper’s hands flat on the car on either side of him, Cooper hovered close their lips almost but not quite touching.  
  
“Dinner first, then we can…” He looked from Kurt’s eyes to his lips and then smiled and straightened up.  
  
Kurt gulped catching his breath. “You’re a jerk.”  
  
Cooper laughed again and then nodded towards to restaurant and Kurt followed.  
  
Cooper had made reservations so they were seated quickly, someone took their jackets and it wasn’t until Cooper had placed their drink orders that Kurt started being aware of his surroundings again. Cooper was looking at him, looking him over at least.  
  
Kurt was wearing a black sweater with a gray button down underneath and tight, bright red pants. It was a simple outfit, at least for him. As he thought about it now he couldn’t believe this was what he was wearing, he was Kurt Elizabeth Hummel! He dressed up more than this for his first date!  
  
“You look amazing.” Cooper said and Kurt took a deep breath.  
  
“I feel underdressed.”  
  
“Mmmmm.” Copper leaned over the table and spoke under his breath. “With those tight pants?” He shook his head. “No but as soon as dinner is over I really hope to find you  _un_ dressed.”  
  
“Oh good god.” Kurt rolled his eyes but couldn’t help but blush a little. When the waiter came for their orders Cooper ordered for both of them, which Kurt found a little annoying because Cooper didn’t even know what he liked. But he let it go because he was starting to feel nervous again and just wanted this evening to go well. He knew Cooper liked him… or was attracted him him at least, it was really important that Cooper didn’t find him boring now, personality wise.  
  
The conversation was stilted at first but then the food came and Cooper started talking about his work in California and going on auditions and how he landed his role in the commercial and Kurt couldn’t get enough. He kept asking questions and laughing at Cooper stories, he was funny, and they kept scooting closer and closer to each other in the booth.  
  
“Did you always know you wanted to be a performer?” Kurt asked as he took a drink of water. Cooper had ordered them both wine but Kurt had only taken a few polite sips of it, he didn’t want to drink too much and look stupid in front of Cooper. Kurt smiled and thought back to Rachel’s party where he hadn’t drank because he wanted to impress Blaine, but Blaine had gotten drunk and was actually a really adorable drunk and.... Kurt shook his head and focused back on what Cooper was saying.  
  
“So my parents didn’t take it well at first when I didn’t want to join dad’s firm, but in the end I’m doing what makes me happy. So they’re okay with it.”  
  
“That was really brave of you.” Kurt said catching on to what Cooper was saying.  
  
Cooper shrugged. “Squirt encouraged me to follow my dreams. We're really... competitive with each other, but he isn’t a bad kid.”  
  
“Kid. Right.” Kurt said his stomach flipping over, Blaine was only a little younger then him and he really didn’t want Cooper to think of him as a kid. He was distracted from his thoughts though when he felt something on his leg. He glanced down under the table to see Cooper’s hand on his knee.  
  
“I’ve learned to just go after what I want.” Cooper said his voice pitched a little lower.  
  
Kurt swallowed and met Cooper’s gaze, he was so close suddenly.  
  
“I want to… be like that.” Kurt said and he hoped his voice hadn’t sounded as shaky to Cooper as it had to him.  
  
“Oh I think you are.” Cooper’s hand moved up until it was squeezing the inside of Kurt’s thigh, Kurt’s breath caught and Cooper's hand moved up again until he started to slowly palm Kurt under the table.  
  
“I…” Kurt gasped as his cock started showing interest. “You can’t… don’t…” He clamped his mouth shut though as their waiter walked up.  
  
“Is there anything else I can get for you? Did you want to see our dessert menu?”  
  
Cooper started unzipping Kurt’s pants and Kurt only  _just_ held back the whimper.  
  
“Well I don’t know. What do you think Kurt?” Cooper looked at him with a smirk. “Do you want more?”  
  
“I… I…” Kurt could hardly breath little less answer him as Cooper’s hand worked its way into Kurt’s pants and started to pull his hardening erection out.  
  
“I think we need a minute to think it over, but you can go on and bring us the menu if you like.” Cooper said to the waiter looking and sounding completely natural has his hand started to pump Kurt and Kurt did everything in his power not to squirm and moan.  
  
“I’d be happy too.” The waiter said and left.  
  
“ _Stop._ ” Kurt hissed as soon as the waiter was out of ear shoot, his voice coming out breathy as Cooper’s fist tightened on him and started pumping him in earnest. This couldn’t be happening, this couldn’t be happening. He wasn’t getting a hand job under the table in a busy restaurant.  
  
 _Oh god_.  
  
Kurt couldn't help lifting his hips a little to match Cooper’s movements, he knew his face had to be growing red and his breathing was irregular, but Cooper just kept at it, his hand moving easier now as his fingers spread Kurt’s precum over his shaft and Kurt body quivered under his touch.  
  
“When you come.” Cooper whispered. “Try not to be as loud as usual.”  
  
Kurt moaned and then clamped down on his tongue giving Cooper a desperate look, he opened his mouth to speak again but then the waiter was back with their dessert menu.  
  
“The chocolate cake is really good.” He said and Cooper answered since Kurt couldn’t think right then anyway.  
  
“We’ll let you know.”  
  
The waiter gave Kurt one strange look, because Kurt’s face was flushed and his breathing not right, before he smiled and said he be back to check on them in a minute.  
  
Cooper grabbed a cloth napkin and bought in under the table and on top of Kurt’s groin.  
  
“It’s okay baby, you can come.”  
  
"No." Kurt panted lifting himself up a little, hands flat against the padded booth. "Don't do this... I..." Cooper's hand started working faster and it took everything in Kurt not to moan wantonly, his cock twitching and sweat gathering on his neck and brow.  
  
Cooper leaned in so his breath was hot on Kurt's ear "Come on Angel."  
  
And with that Cooper tugged and twisted and Kurt bucked up, his knee hitting the table and clattering their glasses around and he _came_ , his mouth open before he slammed it closed as he fisted his hands and forced himself to be still and not make any noise. _Oh god_ , this couldn’t be happening he'd never felt so humiliated.  
  
The orgasm didn’t last long and Kurt eased himself back down in the seat trying to get his breathing under control. Cooper started cleaning him up with the napkin while motioning for the waiter.  
  
“You know we’ve decided to skip dessert.” He said and Kurt sat silent. “Could you just bring the check?”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
Kurt let out a long breath before he snatched the napkin out of Cooper hands, finished cleaning up and then tucked himself back in zipping up his pants.  
  
“ _How dare you._ ” He said under his breath not looking Cooper in the eye and then he got up from the table and rushed out of the restaurant.  
  
He didn’t get far though. He heart was pounding in his ears and his hands were shaking as he got to Cooper’s rental and remembered they had driven here together. He crossed his arms and leaned against the car realizing he’d left his coat inside the restaurant. Too bad, he wasn't going back for it.  
  
He was shivering a little when Cooper came out.  
  
“Would have been here sooner but I still had to pay.” He said handing Kurt his coat. “You must be cold.”  
  
“No.” Kurt snapped and held his jacket in his arms stubbornly refusing to put it on.  
  
“Uh huh.” Cooper opened the door for Kurt and after a second's hesitation Kurt shot him a glare and climbed inside. Cooper was his ride after all.  
  
“Take me back to Breadsticks.” He said as soon as Cooper got in.  
  
“God Kurt, calm down it was just a handjob.”  
  
“Calm down!” Kurt turned on him. “Calm down! You can’t… you can’t…” He was so angry he couldn’t even get his words in order.  
  
“You enjoyed it.” Cooper said.  
  
“I… I… shut up! You can’t do that!”  
  
“Kurt-”  
  
“No! You don’t get it! We are in  _Ohio_  not California!”  
  
“People don’t get handjobs in Ohio?” Cooper said with a smile trying to lighten the mood.  
  
“I’m gay!” Kurt said as if that would explain it all. “I am an out gay teen in Ohio, do you have any idea how hard that is? How dangerous that is? And then you go… and in public! I’ve been thrown into dumpsters and slammed into lockers and slushied for much less than what we just did! And you have no idea! Do you even  _care_? Haven’t you ever…” Kurt shook his head his words failing him. “It's dangerous.”  
  
Cooper was quiet for a long time and then he started the car and turned on the heat before pulling out of the parking lot. Really? He had nothing to say for himself?  
  
“I’m sorry.” Cooper said quietly and Kurt was going to snap at him again until he looked at his face. It was withdrawn and downcast and he was biting his lip nervously. “I’ve never thought about it… and I know that Blaine had some trouble at his old school… I know Ohio is behind the times but I… I’ve never had to think about it I guess.”  
  
“Where you not out when you lived here?”  
  
“No. I mean…” Cooper looked at him briefly and then back at the road. “I dated girls, still do.. and boys, but I’ve never dated a boy in Ohio so… well I’m sorry.”  
  
Kurt didn’t answer but let the words settle over him. Cooper really had no idea what life was like for Kurt or for his own brother. How could he be so oblivious? But at least… that mean Cooper didn’t mean any harm by what happened at the restaurant, he really  _didn’t_ know.  
  
“I forgive you.” Kurt said finally. “We just have to be more careful.”  
  
“Sure. Of course. Got it.” Cooper said and made a turn to the right.  
  
“Breadsticks is the other way.”  
  
“I’m not taking you back to Breadsticks yet.”  
  
“I asked you too.”  
  
“Yeah, but I’m not having the date end on that note.”  
  
All the bluster had left Kurt at this point and he didn’t want to fight. And it was still early, he didn’t have to rush home. He watched the road as Cooper drove. The sun had set and the snow glistened out the windows of the car. It took a while for Kurt to realize where Cooper was taking them.  
  
“You’ve got to be kidding me.”  
  
Cooper laughed. “Oh come on! Its fun!” He turned onto a dirt road and drove up it for a while before he pulled into a small clearing between a grove of trees and parked the car.  
  
“You took me to a make out spot?” Kurt asked incredulously as he looked around at Coleman’s Grove a well known spot for horny teenagers to come and hook up.  
  
“What? You don’t like make out spots? Its nice.”  
  
“I’ve never been to one.”  
  
“Well, I may be an idiot sometimes, but I know every teenager should have the Coleman’s Grove experience at least once. You should get to do the kind of things other people your age get to do.”  
  
Kurt looked at him and tried not to smile or let Cooper see how happy that statement made him. “So I should make out with you here so that I can have the full teenage experience?”  
  
Cooper sighed and placed a hand over his heart. “I guess I could take one for the team. Its dark and secluded here.” He added more seriously. “Even if someone drove by they’d never see us.”  
  
Kurt looked down at his lap where he was worrying his fingers. “I guess.” But he could already feel his cheeks growing warm and he couldn’t help but lick his lips. He looked up to find Cooper staring at him intently, eyes dark.  
  
“You're so beautiful Angel. You don’t even know.”  
  
Kurt smiled and shrugged and then Cooper was on him. Hands around his back and and lips hot against his own. Kurt gasped and then kissed him back, lips and tongues sliding together until Cooper moved down to kiss and nip at as neck. “Oh Coop… Cooper I…” Kurt panted, his eyes closed and his hands grabbing at Cooper needily “I can’t stay… out too late…” Cooper started sucking on the pulse point of his neck and Kurt whimpered, “My dad…”  
  
“Don't talk about  _your dad_  right now.”  
  
Oh yeah… that was a good point.  
  
Cooper started tugging at his shirt and Kurt lifted his arms without even thinking about it letting Cooper slip off the sweater.  
  
“So many layers.” Cooper whined. “You're killing me here.”  
  
Kurt smiled and moved his head to steal Cooper’s mouth away from his neck and kiss him on the lips. Cooper madly started unbuttoning Kurt shirt and soon that was off too. In fact, in a matter of moments Kurt was half naked and straddling Cooper in the driver's seat, he didn't even remember taking his seat belt off.  
  
Kurt felt like his skin was on fire and he just needed  _more_  he started undoing Cooper’s shirt and with his help Kurt finally got Cooper shirtless as well. Cooper tugged him until their chests were pressed together and hungrily kissed Kurt’s lips until Kurt's head was spinning and he had to come up for a gasp of air.  
  
“Oh god Cooper.” Kurt moaned and then he felt Cooper’s hand work its way down his back and into his pants squeezing his ass. “ _Oh god yes_ ”. He loved the feel of Cooper's hands all over him. Their hot skin sliding together.  
  
Kurt moved in Cooper's lap to give him better access, grunting as he tried to find a position that worked in the narrow confines of the car. He pulled away from Cooper with a start though as his hip hit the car horn and the blare almost made his heart jump out of his chest.  
  
“Oh my god!” Kurt shouted embarrassed, but Cooper just started laughing.  
  
“This isn’t working babe.” He finally said.  
  
“I mean… we did it in the car the other day and…”  
  
“Did it?” Cooper smiled a little lasciviously. “You want to  _do it_?”  
  
“No. No. That's not what I’m saying… I just mean there has to be room and…”  
  
Cooper ignored him and opened the car door. Immediately the evening’s cold air bit over Kurt's too warm skin.  
  
“Come on.” Cooper said and started getting out of the car.  
  
“What? Its freezing out there!”  
  
Cooper was out of the car now and ducked his head to look in at Kurt.  
  
“ _Come on_.” But Kurt wrapped his arms around his bare chest and didn’t move.  
  


* * *

  
Cooper was going crazy here. Ever since Saturday he'd been driving himself mad with thoughts of Kurt and all they would be able to do on their date. And now they were here and he’d even gotten Kurt off once… which unfortunately led to an almost fight… but all that Cooper had gotten in return was a little making-out. And now Kurt was going to be stubborn because it was cold?  
  
He wasn’t moving out of the car.  
  
Cooper sighed and reached out his hand. “Come on Angel. We’ll keep warm. I promise.”  
  
Kurt looked at Cooper and then down to his hand and with a huff of breath he finally reached for it and let Cooper pull him out of the car.  
  
“Its cold.” He said stubbornly, rubbing his hands up and down his arms.  
  
“I can fix that.” Cooper said and leaned in for a kiss wrapping his arms around Kurt and bringing their chest together again. He worked his tongue into Kurt’s mouth and pulled him in tighter and eventually Kurt eased up and started to melt against him, his perky little nipples pressed against Cooper’s in and the muscles of his strong back shivering only a little under Cooper’s hands as they moved up and down to warm him up.  
  
Cooper kept kissing him, working his way from his lips to his neck and shoulders, brushing his lips over his pink nipples and then back up to his lips again until Kurt was palpable in his arms and making little gasping moans in response to Cooper every touch. Cooper’s cock was straining in his pants and he needed to do more than just kiss and bite over the skin of this perfect boy. His hands slipped to Kurt’s waist and then his front as he undid Kurt’s pants. He kissed him deeply making Kurt shutter as he slipped his hand down Kurt’s round firm ass and started pulling the pants down off him.  
  
“ _Wait!_ ” Kurt said gasping and backing up a little. “We can’t! Not  _outside_  like this. God Cooper we aren’t... we can’t…” Cooper moved his lips down to the place on Kurt’s neck that always seemed to make him forget what he was saying and continued to pull Kurt’s tight red pants off him.  
  
“I… don’t…. we shouldn’t….” Kurt continued to try and protest but Cooper smiled and moved down Kurt’s body kissing his chest and abs and belly button as he pulled both Kurt’s pants and underwear down and left them pooled at Kurt’s boot-clad feet.  
  
Cooper stood back up and grab the small bottle of lube from his pocket. He was going to have this on him everytime he saw Kurt. He kept kissing Kurt as his slicked up his fingers and rubbed them together to warm them, because despite the hot press of their bodies together it really was cold out here.  
  
Then he slipped his hand down Kurt’s ass and between his cheeks, Kurt groaned and went a little slack in Cooper’s arms, so he pressed a finger up against Kurt’s entrance. The position was awkward, holding Kurt up with one arm and trying to work him open at the same time. He didn’t want to move to much or break Kurt out of his lust induced trance, but this wasn’t going to work.  
  
“Angel.” Cooper called and pecked Kurt’s lips. “Angel.” He said and watched Kurt slowly opened his eyes.  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“I need you to trust me here sweet boy.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Cooper smiled and started moving them down the car, away from the driver’s door and to the hood of the car. “Turn around for me now.” Cooper said with a hand on Kurt’s waist as he turned him so that Kurt’s back was now against his chest.  
  
“Cooper what are-”  
  
Cooper hummed against his neck. “Trust me.”  
  
Then he started leaning him over.  
  
“Wait.”  
  
“ _Trust me_.” He pressed down against Kurt’s back until he was bent over the hood of the car, his chest pressed against the cold metal and his ass pressed against Cooper’s still clothed groin. “Oh fuck yes.”  
  
“W-wait Cooper… I don’t… It’s cold and I don’t think I want..”  
  
“Shhhh, Angel. Just hush.” Cooper squirted some more lube on his fingers and worked them back between Kurt’s ass cheeks rubbing in circles against his hole.  
  
“ _Wait._ ” Kurt cried weakly as his hole started fluttering against Cooper's touch.  
  
“Oh Angel, its going to feel so good.”  
  
Kurt gasped as Cooper pressed one finger inside of him, turning and pushing as Cooper felt heat pooling in his stomach.  
  
“Oh god!” Kurt shouted and Cooper started thrusting the finger in and out bending and crooking it until he couldn’t wait any longer and he slid in a second finger next to the first. Kurt bucked a little against the hood of the car, but Cooper kept a hand firm on the back of his neck to hold him down.  
  
“We’re getting there baby.” Cooper said his eyes glued to the curve of Kurt’s ass, a little pink in the cold light of the moon, and the long lean lines of his back and shoulders. He wanted to just dive in, but he could have enough patience to work his Angel open a little more.  
  
Cooper inserted three fingers and Kurt yelled and pounded a fist with a metallic clang against the car’s hood.  
  
“Too much! Cooper’s it’s cold and it’s too much!” Kurt yelled his voice sounding teary.  
  
“But remember how good it feels Angel? After we get going remember how much you love it? You want this.”  
  
He heard Kurt sniffle, but he didn't protest anymore. Cooper decided that was enough. He couldn’t wait anymore. He unzipped his pants and hissed at the cold air and quickly slid his cock between the warmth of Kurt’s cheeks, rubbing up and down to coat himself in the left over lube dripping from Kurt’s ass.  
  
“Ready Kurt?” Cooper called, but he didn't wait for a response as he pressed the end of his cock into Kurt. Kurt groaned loudly and lifted up on his toes and Cooper continued to press in.  
  
“Cooper wait! Cooper  _please_ wait.” Kurt called in a high strained voice and Cooper paused, not pulling out but not moving further in until he could feel Kurt relax around him a little and Kurt’s shoulders slump a bit towards the car. Then he rubbed his hand up and down Kurt’s back and his trembling sides until he grabbed Kurt’s shoulders bracing himself and holding on tight before pushing in again.  
  
“Oh god!” Kurt cried and Cooper didn’t know if it was a cry of bliss or pain so he just kept going, pushing into him and grunting until his balls were pressed firm against Kurt’s ass.  
  
“Coop-Cooper.”  
  
“That’s right. Say my name Angel.” Cooper said and started pumping in and out, slow at first and then fucking into Kurt faster and faster. Kurt stretched his arms out and clung with his fingertips to the edge of the car as Cooper kept pounding him, shaking him and the car as they both groaned and cried out, the speed picking up.  
  
Every thrust drew a beautiful sound from Krt’s lungs and Cooper pressed down on his shoulders and kept up an unrelenting rhythm, the air was cold on his skin but the heat radiating from both of their bodies and the pleasure of having Kurt’s tight hole squeezing around him was enough to distract from the weather. Cooper smiled and pulled slowly almost all the way out before pounding in with force.  
  
Kurt huffed out a broken “ _Y-es, oh god yes!_ ” as he clung to the car and Cooper lifted a hand from Kurt’s shoulder to his hair and tugged a little to bring Kurt’s head up. Cooper was beant half over him and could see only a little of his flushed face, his eyes squeezed shut and Cooper leaned forward more, going even deeper into Kurt, to press his lips against the curve of Kurt’s neck, still holding his torso down with own hand and lifting his head by the hair with the other.  
  
“Oh god oh god! Cooper… I’m I’m going… to.”  
  
“Come on Angel. Let go and just come.”  
  
Kurt’s mouth fell open and Cooper let go of his hair as he fucked him a few more times and Kurt yelled, long and hoarse as he started to come.  
  
“My name.” Cooper panted as he moved fiercely inside of him, making the car squeak and groan.  
  
“Cooper!! Cooper! Cooper!” Kurt kept yelling his name until he couldn't anymore and he slumped againt the car making little whimpers. “ _Cooper._ ”  
  
That was when Cooper let himself go, coming inside Kurt for the third time in so many days and loving the way Kurt's ass took all it could until cum started leaking out of him and down his thigh. Cooper was panting as he leaned down against Kurt’s back kissing his neck and whispering in his ear. “Good boy. Thank you Angel.”  
  
After laying there for a while he noticed Kurt's breathing was shallow and uneven and he slowly lifted himself up so Kurt could breath easier. Kurt stayed still, spread half over the car hood, his body shivering, his skin flushed and cum still trailing down his leg.  
  
“You’re so good to me Kurt.” Cooper said tucking himself in and zipping up his pants again. He was nervous for a second as Kurt still didn’t move, but then Kurt slowly lifted himself up and turned around, almost tripping in the pants that were still hooked around his ankles. He looked at the ground covering his cock with one hand and rubbing up and down his arm with the other as he leaned against the car.  
  
“I… I need something to clean up.”  
  
“Sure babe.” Cooper smiled his eyes taking in the sight of Kurt’s slender pale body shivering in the cold with the light of the moon illuminating his perfect skin. Cooper fished a towel out of the back seat, he had brought one for this reason, and went back to Kurt who reached out tentatively for the towel. Copper swatted his hand away though and started brushing the towel across Kurt’s belly and, as Kurt moved his hand, cleaning up his now limp cock.  
  
“Turn around.”  
  
Kurt obeyed turning around and letting Cooper clumsily clean up his ass and legs too. When Cooper was done he turned Kurt around by the waist and then leaned down to pull his pants up. Kurt just stood still as Cooper zipped and buttoned them.  
  
“How was that?” Cooper asked with a smile. He knew it was good.  
  
“I’m so cold.” Kurt said arms wrapped around his chest again.  
  
Cooper leaned in and kissed him, enveloping him in a bear hug and tugging him close for warmth. “Well you've done  _it_  at Coleman’s Grove now. Check that off you list.”  
  
Kurt chuckled a little and pressed a kiss to Cooper chest has he burrowed his head there. “Yeah, who would have thought?”  
  
“Wanna get back in the car?”  
  
“Okay.” Kurt nodded against him and Cooper walked him around to the passenger side and let him in and then quickly ran around to his side because, damn without Kurt is  _was_  cold out here.  
  
Once in the car he saw that Kurt was already buttoning his shirt back on.  
  
Cooper dressed himself and when they were both somewhat presentable again Cooper leaned in to kiss Kurt’s cheek before backing out and driving away from the scheduled portion of the grove.  
  
Kurt was quite on the way back, but he always seemed a little docile after sex.  
  
“I leave for California tomorrow.” Cooper said.  
  
“I was just thinking that.” Kurt answered softly.  
  
“I’ll call you.”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
“I will.”  
  
Kurt nodded. "Okay.” But he didn’t seem convinced. They got back to Breadstick much too soon for Cooper’s liking.  
  
Kurt undid his seatbelt. “Thanks Cooper this was… a memorable first date.”  
  
Cooper smiled. “I hope a good one.”  
  
Kurt finally looked up at him with a smile and bright pink cheeks. “Yes. Overall… a good one.” He moved to get out of the car. Cooper wanted to follow him and kiss him again before he left but he understood what Kurt had said about the need to not be so public, instead he cough Kurt's hand before he left the car.  
  
“I  _will_  call.”  
  
Kurt bit his lip and smiled a little. “I hope so.”  
  
And with that he walked to his own car and got in.

* * *

  
  
Kurt watched Cooper drive off and then just sat in the parking lot of Breadsticks for a moment trying to let his heart calm down. He had known after his other…  _experiences_ with Cooper, that he probably end up naked and tangled together with Cooper tonight at some point, but he hadn't expected to be f… to be...  _fucked_  against the cold hood of a car. And he hadn’t expected it to feel so good.  
  
He started his car and headed back home.  
  
He hands clenching anything they could reach and his hips hitting the edge of the car and his chest sliding up and up and up as Cooper pounded into him. He was going to have all kinds of bruises from tonight, but it had been…  _god_ it had been hot. Cooper always wanted him so  _badly_ , like he could hardly restrain himself and when he had pressed against the perfect spot and told Kurt to cum.  _Oh god_  Kurt could get hard again just thinking about it. He had come, he had come hard and fast against the hood of that car with Cooper’s thick cock filling him up so completely.  
  
Kurt smiled but it faltered quickly. And now Cooper was leaving and he’d go back to dating men… or women for that matter, in California and forget about the little high schooler he had a weekend fling with. Kurt pulled up to his house and got out, crunching though the snow on his way in.  
  
Where did that leave Kurt? As alone as he ever was.  
  
“Hey bud!” His dad called from the living room and Kurt stopped on his way upstairs. “Have fun with Mercedes tonight?”  
  
“What? Oh… oh yeah. Mercedes and I always have a good time.”  
  
“Well good. You all packed to go back to Dalton tomorrow?”  
  
“I should check.” Kurt said with a weak smile and a guilty feeling in the pit of his stomach as he went up stairs. He sat on his bed and looked at his phone, of course Cooper hadn’t called or texted him yet, even if he was going to they had  _just_  seen each other.  
  
He did have a missed text from Blaine.  
  
 _Are you feeling better? Will you be at school on Monday?_  
  
Kurt smiled and texted back. _I feel fine. I’ll be there bright and early Monday morning._  
  
 _I’ll bring coffee! :D :D_ Blaine answered immediately. Kurt grinned harder and then sighed.  
  
These Anderson boys were going to be the death of him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for some angsty porn? Good, because that is what I love to write. Also, if you feel like leaving me a comment it would make my day. On with the show!

The next week Kurt was back at Dalton and doing everything he could to pay attention to school and Warbler practices. Blaine seemed to be in a particularly good mood leading up to Regionals and Kurt wanted to be excited too, but… but it was Tuesday and Cooper hadn’t called yet.

  
Kurt hadn’t really believed that Cooper would call anyway, but despite that he couldn’t help feeling disappointed. So when Blaine burst into study hall singing a possible song for Regionals Kurt didn’t even try to sing along. He just didn’t have it in him.  
  
Everything that had happened with Cooper had been so intense and so  _fast_  and nothing like he’d always dreamt about. Nothing like what he had wanted, but he had excused it all when Cooper said he would be Kurt’s boyfriend. It made it all okay. Kurt didn’t want to just sleep around, his dad’s voice still echoed in his head.  
  
 _“Don't throw yourself around, like you don't matter. 'Cause you matter, Kurt.”_  
  
Kurt winced even as the final notes of Blaine’s song, “Bills, Bills, Bills” echoed through the hall. Kurt hadn’t thrown himself around like he didn’t matter, he'd just… got caught up. _And Cooper said he was going to call_  But he hadn’t yet… god, Kurt felt stupid.  
  
“What’s the matter?” Blaine said plopping down next to him on a hallway bench as the rest of the Warblers dispersed. “You weren’t singing.”  
  
“I guess I didn’t feel like being part of Blaine and The Pips today.” Kurt snapped and immediately regretted the harshness in his voice. Blaine looked surprised, eyebrows raised and mouth falling open a little.  
  
“I… oh.”  
  
“Sorry.” Kurt said quickly, he never wanted his words to hurt Blaine.  
  
“No… I mean…” Blaine shook his head and looked around the hall. “I mean it’s the council who chooses the soloist.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“I don’t mean to steal the spotlight.”  
  
“I know. I know. Forget I said anything.”  
  
Blaine’s eyebrows stayed bunched up for a moment and then slowly smoothed out as he reached for Kurt’s hand.  
  
“I know its hard to get use to things here. We’re different from the New Directions.”  
  
Kurt looked down at his hand in Blaine's. Pale skin against tan and his throat caught. He smoothed a thumb over Blaine’s knuckles. He looked up into Blaine’s golden eyes and down to his perfect red lips and resisted the urge to kiss him.  
  
Blaine stared at him intently and then gulped in a short breath before letting go of Kurt’s hand to stand up.  
  
“We’ll win at Regionals and then go on to Nationals in New York.” Blaine said with a cheerful smile. “And all of this will be worth it.”  
  
“Yeah.” Kurt said clearing his throat. “It will be.”  
  
That evening Kurt skipped out on watching a movie with some of the guys in Blaine’s room. He just didn’t feel like being around anyone. He could tell Blaine knew something was off with him and was concerned because of it, but there wasn’t anyway he could talk to Blaine about this. About Cooper and all the things they had done. Things that made Kurt blush and his cock feel heavy.  
  
He was going to do homework, but couldn't concentrate so he just sprawled out on his bed feeling a little sorry for himself. He picked up his phone that was laying next to him and held it up over him. He could just call Cooper. He had Cooper’s number and they were  _suppose_ to be boyfriends. What would he say though? He was starting to think Cooper had just used him and therefore would have nothing to say to Kurt now.  
  
Kurt groaned in frustration and was about to throw the phone back down on the bed when it rang and Kurt started in surprise. His eyes grew wide for a moment as the name flashed up on the screen.  
  
 _Cooper_  
  
Kurt fumbled the phone in his hurry to answer and was afraid for a minute that he’d hung up. He pressed the phone to his ear, took a deep breath and then answered.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Hello Angel.” Cooper’s smooth voice came through the phone and Kurt had to cover his mouth to keep in the nervous laugh that wanted to burst out of him.  
  
“ _You called._ ”  
  
“I said I would.”  
  
Kurt clutched the phone to his ear, kicked his feet a little and tried to keep the inappropriate feelings Cooper’s voice gave him in check. Cooper asked him how he was and how school was going and apologized for not calling sooner.  
  
“Life in L.A. is crazy.” He explained. “You have no idea how time flies.”  
  
They didn’t talk long, but Cooper said he would call again the next day and that he was hoping to get back to Ohio in couple of weeks or so.

“I won’t even tell me family I’m in town, I can stay in a hotel and the whole weekend will be  _ours_.”

Kurt smiled at the thought and started planning what he’d tell his dad, wondering if he’d believe Kurt was spending the whole weekend with Mercedes or Rachel. He didn’t say anything about that to Cooper though, if Cooper could come all the way to Ohio from California to see Kurt, then Kurt would find a way to make it work.  
  
When they said their goodbyes and hung up Kurt couldn’t get to sleep for the longest time. He was too excited.  
  
Kurt  _really_ had a boyfriend, a boyfriend who called him and wanted to visit him. And maybe it wasn’t perfect, they had to keep it a secret for now and Kurt still felt an anxious weight in his stomach when he thought about how far he’d gone with Cooper, and how much further Cooper might want to take their physical relationship. But for the night Kurt didn’t let himself worry about that because his  _boyfriend_ had called him.

 

* * *

  
  
Kurt's excitement lasted for days, he thought Blaine noticed how much higher his spirits were and even over the weekend his dad mentioned it. Kurt just smiled and said school was going really well before he skipped out of the room. Cooper had called him everyday since Tuesday, sometimes it was only a few minutes, but he never failed to call. Kurt was bursting to tell someone about him, but he just couldn’t yet.  
  
On Sunday Kurt was going to finish up some homework and then head out to meet Mercedes at the mall, he was debating telling her he had a boyfriend and keeping the details vague, when Kurt noticed it.  
  
Pavarotti.

Laying cold and dead on the bottom of his cage. Kurt’s high spirits evaporated immediately.

* * *

  
  
Blaine played Kurt’s words over and over in his head all week.  _“I didn’t want to be part of Blaine and The Pips”._ At first the words had stung, but as he thought about it, Kurt was right. And he hated that he’d let the Warblers get this way. There were so many talented singers in the group, Kurt especially, and he deserved a chance to shine.  
  
He needed to talk to Kurt about it, but Kurt had been acting so strange recently, high and then low and high again, hard to pin down and spending less and less time with the Warblers outside of practice. Blaine thought they’d made up from their argument about Blaine going out with Rachel, but maybe Kurt was still mad at him? Whatever was going on Blaine knew he missed Kurt and needed to fix things between them.  
  
On Monday, after barely talking to Kurt over the weekend Kurt came into Warbler practice late, not wearing the Warbler uniform but something darker, more morose, and he looked… he looked so sad  it hurt Blaine's heart. Kurt told everyone that Pavarotti had died and Blaine’s heart sunk for Kurt, he knew how much Kurt had loved that bird. Kurt started singing, “Black Bird” in Pavarotti's honor and… and something  _happened_.

Between Kurt honest sincere sorrow, his perfect voice, how blue his eyes were through his tears, and the building longing that Blaine had from missing Kurt... something just fell into place inside him.

All these months of intense friendship with Kurt made sense, his deep dislike for Dave Karofsky, why he was so protective of Kurt… all of these feelings he had just swept aside as being close friends, no it was more that that. Kurt... Kurt was… everything. Kurt was  _everything._

_There you are I’ve been looking for you forever._  
  
Everything was clear and Blaine felt like an idiot for not seeing it before. _Oh please Kurt, please don't have given up on me, please still want me, because... I want you._  Blaine knew what he had to do.  
  
Blaine didn't say anything that day, he had to work out the right way to do this, he had a plan. Blaine found Kurt later that week, after the Warblers practice where he suggested that he and Kurt sing a duet together at Regionals. Kurt was alone in the quiet study room putting together a tiny, sparkly casket for his pet bird. It made Blaine smile.   
  
Kurt was the most adorable person ever.  
  
This was it, Blaine had spent the day writing and rewriting what he wanted to say to Kurt to let him know how he felt. In the end he had tossed his speeches away in favor of speaking from the heart. Mostly because he was so nervous he knew he’d never remember a speech anyway.  
  
Blaine sat down next to Kurt and started with the easy part. Tell Kurt what song he was hoping they’d sing for Regonails. Something more emotional. He was still trying to figure out how to approach the subject of his feelings for Kurt when Kurt opened the perfect lead in.  
  
“Why did you want to sing the duet with me?”  
  
Kurt’s voice was so steady and his eyes so sincere that Blaine’s breath caught in his throat, he swallowed and reached for Kurt’s hand. He needed something to anchor himself through this.

“Kurt, there is a moment when you say to yourself, Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever.” Blaine swallowed nervously, ready to say this rest, to show Kurt how he felt.  
  
“Blaine. I have a boyfriend!” Kurt squeaked out his eyes wide and his cheeks pink as he moved his hand away from Blaine's.  
  
The words hung in the silence that followed them for a long heavy moment. Blaine blinked and shook his head. What? That couldn’t be right he couldn’t have heard him right.  
  
“Kurt you… what?”  
  
“I have a boyfriend.” Quieter than before, Kurt looked down at his lap not meeting Blaine’s eyes.  
  
“You…” Blaine could feel the wheels of his brain spinning too slow, he was missing something, he just didn’t know what it was. Something to make the words coming out of Kurt’s mouth mean something different than they sounded like. “You  _don’t_  have a boyfriend. You… you can’t.”  
  
Kurt snapped his head up to give Blaine a glare. “What? You think someone like me couldn’t possibly have a boyfriend?” Kurt stood quickly from the table, his cheeks red and his eyes narrowed. Blaine stood too, almost knocking over his chair. This was all going so wrong.

“No! No, Kurt,” He reached out to place his hands on Kurt’s crossed arms. “I would  _never_ think that about you. You are amazing... and wonderful and... and I’m not saying that no one would want you I just…” Blaine's throat was so dry and his heart clenched in his chest. “I didn’t know… I mean… we tell each other everything. How can you have a boyfriend? When? When did this happen?”  
  
Kurt relaxed a little bit, dropping his arms to his side and causing Blaine to let go of him, he sat back down in his chair and rubbed his head. “A few weeks ago.”  
  
“I… Oh.” Blaine’s sat too, his head had started to pound, he could tell it was the beginning of an intense headache, but that was nothing to the feeling of his heart splitting in two. “Do I know him?” Blaine knew he should act excited, be happy for his friend, but it was all he could do to not fall apart right now.  
  
Kurt looked down at his lap again like he didn’t want to talk about it.  
  
“Does he go here? Is he a Warbler?” Blaine couldn’t imagine Kurt getting together with another Warbler without him knowing, but Kurt had a boyfriend, had been seeing him for  _a few weeks_  and Blaine didn’t know.  
  
“No. He’s older… out of High School.”  
  
“Oh.” Blaine sat still, not able to think of anything else to say.  
  
“I like him a lot.” Kurt said softly finally meeting Blaine’s eyes again, looking worried like he wasn’t sure how Blaine would react. Blaine couldn’t help but think back to the disaster of the Gap attack and how Kurt had told him later that he hoped Blaine had wanted to sing to  _him_. Had Kurt felt like this when Blaine was interested in someone else? So small and hurt and confused? Even so, Kurt had been his friend through it all. They were friends first and Blaine could do this, because he cared so much for Kurt.  
  
“Kurt… That's wonderful. I’m so happy for you.”  
  
Kurt lifted his head a little more. “Really?”  
  
“Of course. I mean he’s a nice guy and he makes you happy?”  
  
“Yes.” Kurt nodded, a little smile twitching at his lips that made the pieces of Blaine’s heart thud against his chest.  
  
“Well, that’s wonderful.”  
  
Kurt smiled for real now and bounced on his seat a little, “I’ve been dying to tell someone. I’m… well.. we are keeping it under wraps for now, because he is a little older and just… its kinda of a long distance thing so I want to see how it works out before I tell anyone.”  
  
Blaine nodded as he started to feel numb. “I won’t tell anyone and thank you for sharing it with me.”  
  
Kurt popped up out of his chair again excited and energetic. “I guess we should practice our song?”  
  
“Yeah.” Blaine rubbed the back of his neck and forced a smile. “We should.” He could do this, sopport Kurt, see him happy with someone else. He could do this because he'd do anything for Kurt. 

 

* * *

 

Kurt was in his dorm room that evening waiting for Cooper’s call, but thinking about Blaine. What had happen exactly this afternoon? Because it had sounded like Blaine was finally going to admit he had feelings for Kurt. And he had stopped him! God, what was wrong with him? He could have at least heard Blaine out. Was he really about to say he’d been waiting for Kurt forever? Kurt groaned and threw himself downon his bed willing himself not to cry.  
  
“What have I done?” Kurt whispered to the empty room, but it didn’t have any answers for him. Did this mean that if he had waited just a little longer, held on a bit more he could be with  _Blaine_  right now.

Did he want Baline more than Cooper?

Yes. A small voice in the back of Kurt’s mind said, but he stomped it down.  
  
That didn’t matter. He was with Cooper and even if somehow he  _had_ resisted Cooper the morning he drove Kurt home, even if he hadn’t taken his number or ever gone out with him, Cooper and he would have still had sex that night in Cooper bed because honestly the choice had been taken away from Kurt. Cooper decided he wanted it so it happened, and what could he ever say to Blaine about that?  
  
No, no, no. Kurt didn’t want to think about any of it. Cooper was his boyfriend and maybe they started their relationship… untraditionally, maybe Cooper shouldn’t have… but it didn’t matter, they were together now and Kurt really did like Cooper. And Cooper made him feel desired and attractive and not forgotten.  
  
It was good. It was fine. It would be okay.  
  
He thought back to his most recent conversations with Cooper, mostly they talked about… well they talked about Cooper, the parties he went too, the celebrity sightings he thought he had on the subway, how a bunch of girls had recognized him in a sandwich shop the other day and asked for his autograph.  
  
Kurt was content to listen and laugh and make comments here and there. He was so afraid of boring Cooper making him change his mind about their relationship, so he let Cooper lead their conversations. But it was just the beginning of their relationship. It would get better, deeper. He ignored the thought that tugged at him that it was never like this with Blaine. They had been instant friends.  
  
Kurt was relieved when Cooper finally called, a welcome distraction from his muddled mind. This evening though Cooper seemed bored and absent, it seemed like Cooper was just trying to get off the phone and Kurt was racking his brain trying to think of something interesting to say. Something to convince himself that this was working.

“I’m just not in a talking mood.” Cooper said. “It isn’t you babe. I just wish I could see you and touch you. We could do  _dirty_ things.”

Kurt nodded though he knew Cooper couldn’t see him. “I miss you too.” Even though that wasn’t exactly what Cooper had said. “But you know, we are more than just the physical things we do together. There is more than that too being a couple.” Kurt held his breath after that hoping Cooper wouldn’t disagree.

“Mmmm? Yeah. Of course. Oh!” Cooper sounded excited suddenly. “I sent you a gift.”

Kurt smiled in surprise sitting up from where he’d been laying on his bed. “You did? You sent me something? You didn’t have to do that.”  
  
“I wanted too. I thought it might have gotten to you today.”  
  
“No not yet-.” Kurt stopped and looked over at his desk where he left his homework, a package that had come for him that afternoon. He hadn’t really looked at it thinking it was probably from his dad or Carole. Even though he was home on the weekends they sometimes sent him care packages at school. He suspected they missed having him around, a thought that always made him a little homesick for his room at home, his family, for McKinley and his life before Dave had forced him to transfer.  
  
Though there was Blaine. Meeting Blaine had been worth leaving all of that.  _Stop thinking of Blaine._  
  
“I did get a package.” Kurt said getting up from his bed and pushing thoughts of Blaine down deep. “I didn’t know it was from you.”  
  
Kurt grabbed it and a pair of scissors to open it with, starting to feel excited. Cooper sent him a gift and that was really sweet.  
  
“Don’t open it yet!” Cooper shouted through the phone and laughed. “Okay, we are going to Skype. I want to watch your face when you open it.”  
  
Kurt’s heart beat heavy in his chest. Every time he was starting to get worried that he and Cooper weren’t working out Cooper would surprise him. Kurt grabbed the bag and climbed back on his bed, pulling his laptop over and logging onto Skype. He was trying to get his face to look more reserved before Cooper got on, right now he was smiling ear to ear like an idiot.  
  
It was a useless attempt. As soon as Cooper’s face appeared on screen Kurt couldn’t help the smile that overtook him. He hung up the phone and waved a little at Cooper on the screen.  
  
Cooper was sitting cross legged on a big king size bed as grinned back at him and winked. “There you are Gorgeous.”  
  
Kurt felt himself blush as he looked down at the package in his lap. “I can’t believe you sent me something.”  
  
“Well, I’ll admit it is as much for me as it is for you.”  
  
Kurt looked back up at the screen and raised an eyebrow.  
  
Cooper’s smile was so big it was almost blinding. “Listen Kurt I want you to have an open mind about this okay?”  
  
Kurt tilted his head a little confused by that statement, “What?”  
  
“Just remember I’ve never lead you wrong before.”  
  
“Cooper I-“  
  
“Open it Kurt.”  
  
Kurt nodded and cut open the package laying the scissors on the lampstand when he was done. Then he turned the package upside down and dropped the contents on the bed. At first he was puzzled, not understanding what he was looking at and then when he realized what they were his eyes grew large and his mouth dropped open.  
  
It took a moment for him to come out of his shock and when he did he looked up at his screen and saw Cooper laughing hard holding his stomach.  
  
“ _Cooper_ ” Kurt whispered looking up at his door glad he had locked it earlier, he did  _not_ need one of his friends choosing this moment to burst in. “I can’t believe… is this a joke? I don’t… I don’t use  _things like this_.”  
  
Kurt took another glance at his gifts laying on the bed next to him. He was afraid to even touch them. Cooper had sent him a variety of things found in  _adult stores_. Some lube that had the words “pleasure” and “fun” printed on it, a black rubber looking thing… the shape of which left little doubt as to where it went, but Kurt didn’t want to think about that, and finally a white and blue hefty looking, long vibrator and a pack of batteries.  
  
“Of course you don’t use things like that.” Cooper said once his laughing had died down. “My sweet innocent little Angel.”  
  
“Cooper. I don’t understand.” Was this some kind of gag gift?  
  
Cooper ignored the question, “But there are a lot of thing you do now that you didn’t do before we met.”  
  
Kurt could feel his cheeks burn at the truth of those words.  
  
“Besides, even someone like you must have masturbated before.”  
  
Kurt glanced down at the bedspread and took a deep breath. He didn’t like the way Cooper had said “someone like you” he didn't want Cooper to think he was a bore or a prude.  
  
“Of course I’ve... masturbated before.” Kurt said his voice barely above a whisper. “But not with  _toys_.”  
  
“Mmm, there is a first time for everything. Look at me sweetheart.”  
  
Kurt sighed and slowly looked back up at the screen, this skype call wasn’t going as he had hoped. Cooper scooted in a little closer.  
  
“Kurt it will be fun. Trust me.”  
  
“I guess.” Kurt shrugged and ran his finger over the vibrator not imagining that he would ever have the guts or desire to use any of these things. “Thanks Cooper. I appreciate it.”  
  
Cooper rolled his eyes. “Come on Kurt I wasn’t born yesterday. I know you are planning on shoving those way back in a closet and never thinking of them again. But remember what I said, they are as much for me as they are for you.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Kurt scrunched up his brows. In answer Cooper started slowly unbuttoning the crisp blue dress shirt he was wearing.  
  
“There was a reason I waited for the perfect moment to skype you.”

“What?” Kurt's brain seemed to be fuzzy, he knew he should understand what Cooper was getting at.  
  
Cooper slipped the shirt off of his shoulders and let it pool behind him on the bed. Kurt had to swallow and try to wet his suddenly dry throat. It wasn’t like Kurt hadn’t seen Cooper shirtless before. But every time had been quick and intense and focused more on getting through the pain to finally focus on the indescribable pleasure and he never just let himself  _look_ at his boyfriend before.  
  
Holy crap he was stunning.  
  
The light of Cooper’s bedroom hit his skin perfectly, highlighting his abs and six pack, and the dips and muscle of his arms.  
  
“You next Kurt.”  
  
Kurt licked his lips and blinked a few times. “I’m sorry what was that?”  
  
“Take your shirt off babe.”  
  
“What? No. I can’t. We can’t…”  
  
“Kurt seriously? You can’t take your shirt off for your boyfriend in the privacy of your own room?”  
  
Cooper hadn’t used the word “boyfriend” since they’d been in the car outside of Kurt’s house, not in any of their phone conversations. Hearing Cooper say that word  _did things_  to Kurt so he took a breath and unbuttoned his own shirt taking it off and then lifting his tank over his head knowing Cooper would ask for that next.  
  
He looked back at his laptop and met Cooper gaze even as he forced himself not to cross his arms over his chest for modesty.  
  
“Perfect. You’re so perfect Kurt.”  
  
Kurt laughed nervously and then stopped short as Cooper moved up onto his knees. Kurt couldn’t see his face in the screen anymore, just his chest and lower half as Cooper started to undo his pants.  
  
“Oh god.” Kurt breathed as Cooper slid his pants down his legs kicking them off before moving his computer so he could sit back on the bed and Kurt had a better view of  _all of him_. Kurt’s eyes traveled up and down the length of Cooper. Toned, tanned, muscular and only wearing a tight pair of white briefs.  
  
“Your turn.” Cooper said with a  _come on already_  wave of his hand.

Kurt took long moment where he felt felt frozen in place, but then he nodded and then started undoing his own pants. His hands were shaking as his slid them off of him. Kurt knew that he and Cooper had done a great deal more than  _this_ , but somehow this slow strip tease felt so much more intimate. It was drawn out and they were both taking the time to fully appreciate each others’ bodies. And this time Cooper wasn’t here with him to take control or to kiss away Kurt’s fears. This was different. This was a little scary.  
  
Once they were both down to just their underwear Cooper looked at Kurt solemnly . “I want you to do exactly what I tell you to do Kurt.”  
  
“I don’t know… This feels, I mean… if you were here we could… but it feels weird over Skype and I just don’t know if I can do what you want.”  
  
“Angel.” Cooper said, but his voice was stern. “You  _are_ going to do what I tell you to do because that’s what a long distance boyfriend does; I need some kind of release and you are there and I am here and this is all we have. Kurt. Come on.”  
  
Kurt’s stomach clenched. He wanted Cooper to be happy with him and he knew the separation was harder on Cooper than Kurt, physically at least. But if he was honest he was afraid of what Cooper might tell him to do.  
  
“Or we could just end the call now.” Cooper sounded put out and his face was bored.  
  
“No! No... I... Okay I’ll do what you tell me to do.” Kurt said his heart pounding in his chest.  
  
He was rewarded with a smile as Cooper nodded to the scissors Kurt had left on the lampstand. “Go on and open your gifts.”  
  
Kurt hesitated only a moment before he reached for the scissors and opened the plastic packaging on the “gifts” Cooper had sent him. At Cooper’s instruction he inserted the batteries into the vibrator.  
  
“Kurt don’t look so scared!” Cooper said with a laugh. “I promise this is going to be fun.”  
  
“Right.” Kurt said his voice sounding far away to him.  
  
“Listen babe.” Cooper said getting back up on his knees and hooking his thumbs into his underwear. “You are going to bless the day you started using toys. They make all the difference in the world.” Cooper yanked his underwear down and tossed them away somewhere off camera. Kurt’s eyes widened again at the sight before him.  
  
Cooper’s cock was long and rudy and half-hard already, it made Kurt’s mouth water. A response that Kurt blushed at when he realized it was because he wanted to have Cooper’s cock in his mouth. Where did that come from? He had never even given much thought to blowjobs, he certainly didn’t know the first thing about how to give one, but suddenly all he wanted was to taste Cooper on his tongue.  
  
“Hey you still with me?” Cooper interrupted his thoughts and Kurt realized he must have zoned out there for a moment.  
  
Kurt could only nod in response.  
  
“Uh, Kurt. I’m buck naked here, how long are you going to sit there with your underwear still on? It doesn’t seem fair.” He smiled and Kurt hurried to slip his boxer-briefs off, not letting himself think too much about where this was going or the toys next to him on the bed. He flushed a little in pleasure at the sound Cooper made once he saw Kurt completely bare.  
  
“God Kurt you are even more beautiful than I remembered. I have to get back to Ohio soon.”  
  
Kurt bit his lip feeling both flattered and a little shy about all of this. Everything in his brain came to a screeching halt though as he saw Cooper grasp his cock and start to slowly pump it, Kurt felt a shudder go down his spine as Cooper grew hard, his eyes hooded and focused directly on Kurt.  
  
“Okay baby, I need you to grab that lube and spread it over your fingers okay.”  
  
Kurt couldn’t move for a second. Cooper let go of his cock and smiled. “Baby, please.”  
  
Kurt looked down at the lube and then closed his eyes for a moment, his mind swirling with heat and desire and helplessness. He was going to do whatever Cooper asked him to do. He already agreed to that. He opened his eyes and resolutely grabbed the lube spreading and warming it over his fingers.  
  
“That’s my boy.” Cooper murmured. “Now I want you on your hands and knees okay?”  
  
Kurt just followed the direction crawling up on his knees and holding himself up with one arm, since his other hand was messy with lube.  
  
“You’re going to work yourself open as I watch.” Cooper said his voice growing steely again as if he expect Kurt to protest. Kurt wanted to, he had never touched himself like that and doing it with someone's eyes on him, even Cooper’s eyes, seemed frightening and a little humiliating.  
  
“Cooper please… I’ve never…”  
  
“That’s fine Kurt, just start with one finger. You can do it. It will feel good.”  
  
Kurt’s body was trembling, this was so far from where he thought the evening was headed. Here we was on his hands and knees, completely naked with his cock hanging between his legs and Cooper’s eyes devouring every inch of him. And know he was going to  _finger_  himself as Cooper watched and gave orders? How did this happen? He wasn’t like this, this wasn’t like him.  
  
Kurt held back a whimper as he reached a hand behind himself, he didn’t know what choice he had, it was too important to him to make Cooper happy to stop now. He started circling his puckered hole with the tip of his finger, Cooper’s eyes were glued on him keeping him moving even when he wanted to insist he couldn’t to do this.  
  
“Move it in Kurt.”  
  
He held his breath and slipped a finger in, relived that it went in fairly easily.  
  
“Turn a little to the side so I can see you better.” Cooper instructed and Kurt did as he was told. “Deeper Kurt, press in deeper and hook your finger a little.” Cooper curled a finger in front of the computer to show him what he meant. Kurt nodded and closed his eyes as he obeyed, he had to keep going without thinking about it too much. He moved around in himself and making his skin heat in both shame and desire.  
  
“God Kurt.” Cooper’s voice was husky as he spoke. “Open your eyes and look at me and add a second finger.”  
  
Kurt slowly blinked open his eyes and tried to focus on Cooper’s face as his shivered and added a second finger. He let out a little whimper at the resistance his fingers came against. When Cooper did this too him he just pushed forward pass the tension and pain, that was hard to do to yourself. He kept going though, the gleam in Cooper’s eyes his reward. Cooper was loving this and Kurt enjoyed pleasing him.  
  
Kurt tried to build a steady rhythm, listening to Cooper’s voice calmly tell him what to do next as he rocked back and forth on his knees, pushing in a third finger and then a forth until he felt heady and full as his own fingers pressed against his prostate and his cock grew harder and harder. He could feel sweat trickle down the back of his neck as he gasped against the open and vulnerable feeling of exposing himself to someone like this.  
  
Finally when his arms were shaking and his hole was clenching against his fingers Cooper ordered him to stop.  
  
Kurt paused in his movements and tried to focus his fuzzy eyes on Cooper. “Now you can pull your fingers out and put the plug I sent you in.”  
  
Kurt’s head jerked to the side to look at the black, thick plastic butt plug laying near him and he fought back a sob. He didn’t want that  _thing_  inside of him, an intrusion that would stretch and humiliate him even more.  
  
“I can’t do that. I can’t do that Cooper.” Kurt said and he knew he sounded frantic, he felt frantic. This was too much.  
  
“Oh baby.” Cooper leaned close to the screen and stroked his fingers down the monitor as if he wanted to run his hand down Kurt’s cheek. “For me you can. Please Kurt.”  
  
Kurt let out a pained whimper and he steadied himself on his knees, he felt a little dizzy with apprehension as he reached for the smooth black plug.  
  
“Just go slowly, work it in with little twists.”  
  
Kurt nodded and glanced at his door again wondering what was going on in other parts of Dalton, this certainly wasn’t how he pictured spending his evening. What would his Warbler friends think of him if they saw him naked on hands and knees, fingers wet with lube and a scary black butt plug in his hand? What would they think if they knew what he was doing behind his closed and locked door?  
  
He couldn’t think of that. He _couldn’t think_. He just had to obey. He started moving the plug behind him and then stopped quickly when Cooper’s voice rang out.  
  
“No stop!” Kurt froze his heart in his throat as he saw Cooper’s wide eyes. “ _Angel_ , use the lube.”  
  
 _Oh god_. He was making a fool of himself, sure he had never done anything like this before but anyone would know not to try to stick that thing in dry. He was just so nervous and on the verge of bursting into tears, he was worked open and his whole body on display and his cock needy and ignored and he wasn’t thinking straight. He shakily squirted more lube in his hand and rubbed it up and down the shaft of the plug before looking up at Cooper for permission to continue.  
  
“That’s good babe. Now I want it in you. And I want you to imagine it is me, sliding into you and stuffing you full.” Kurt eyes roamed down Cooper’s body and saw his cock twitching. Maybe it  _would_  be easier if he imagined Cooper here with him.  
  
He moved the plug until the blunt end of it rubbed against his hole and made him tremble then he started pushing in. It hurt, not terribly but enough to make it hard to keep going, it was wider than his fingers had been and seem longer too. How was he going to do this? Cooper kept up an encouraging string of words though, walking him through it and calling him pet names.  
  
“That’s right. A little more. Try twisting. Good job baby. Don’t stop now, you’re doing so well. Oh Angel you are so beautiful I wish I was there with you.” Until finally with a broken cry from Kurt’s lips the plug was buried deep in his ass and couldn’t go in any further. He had done it.  
  
“Kurt I am so proud of you. You are so good to me.” Cooper cooed.  
  
Kurt gave his computer screen a wobbly smile and wiped his teary cheeks off with his forearm.  
  
“Now Kurt I want you to sit down and take a moment to breathe.”  
  
“ _Sit down? With… with it inside me?_ ”  
  
Cooper furrowed his brows sternly “Kurt.” Just that one word was all that he needed to say because it came out as a command. Kurt sniffled a little and slowly moved to sit down.  
  
“Back against the pillows so I can see more of you.”  
  
Kurt complied, moving back to lean against the pillows at his headboard, he closed his eyes and slowly inch by inch let his ass down until with a hiss of pain he was sitting, causing the plug to ride up deeper inside of him, pressing against his inner walls and brushing his prostate.  
  
“Oh god Cooper!” Kurt cried feeling overwhelmed. Cooper didn’t respond and Kurt opened his eyes and looked at the screen only to see Cooper slowly stroking his erection again, eyes wide and dark, mouth slightly open, he looked mesmerized by the sight of Kurt before him and Kurt felt a swell of pride knowing he had made Cooper look like that.  
  
He wanted to to make some kind of teasing remark about how intensely Cooper was enjoying this but his voice was stuck in his throat and all his energy was focused on the pain and pleasure pulsing through his body from his stretched open ass.  
  
Finally when he started thinking Cooper wasn’t going to say anything else he made himself squeak out a question. “What now?”  
  
Cooper ran his hand down his shaft, halfway closing his eyes and didn’t answer.  
  
Kurt was feeling more and more uncomfortable and not knowing what to do or what Cooper wanted from him was making him anxious.  
  
“Cooper  _please_.” He begged watching Cooper stroke himself. “Please tell me what to do… I can’t…” His ass clenched against the plug and Kurt’s body shuddered and he started to reach for his own cock needing release. That seemed to break Cooper out of his trance.  
  
“No Kurt. Not your hand.”  
  
Kurt’s fingers froze an inch away from his aching cock.  
  
“The vibrator.”  
  
Kurt had almost forgotten about the vibrator Cooper had sent. He would have told Cooper he didn’t want to use it, but he couldn’t just sit still any longer, he needed some kind of friction and his ass was aching. “O-okay.”  
  
Kurt reached for the vibrator, it was long with a curved end and he knew that it was meant to reach inside, but it didn’t seem like Cooper was going to make him use it that way, this time at least, considering he was already wearing the plug.  
  
“Wh-what do I do?” Kurt asked his body shifting trying to find a comfortable way to sit on the plug, but it only made it dig in more and press against his prostate making him shudder and whine.  
  
“I want you to turn it on and start massaging your cock and balls with it.”  
  
Kurt felt his whole body flush at Cooper abrupt and direct request, he looked Cooper in the eyes through the computer screen trying to find a sign that he wasn’t serious, but Cooper met his gaze cooly. Kurt blinked a few times and looked down at Cooper’s body again trying to distract himself from the discomfort he was in. He really was going to do this, rub a vibrator over himself as Cooper watch greedily.  
  
Kurt licked his lip and reached out with a trembling hand to the vibrator. He flipped it on its lowest setting.  
  
“Higher than that.” Cooper said, his voice low and rough.  
  
Kurt flipped it up a few notches praying that would be enough to satisfy Cooper. And then Cooper smiled, he wasn’t pumping his own cock anymore, though he was still hard, I looked like he was drawing things out for himself too.  
  
“Now move it to where it should go.” Cooper said.  
  
Kurt whimpered, the press in his ass was already so intense and his cock was so hard it hurt, he didn’t know what would happen when he added the vibrator. For some reason he knew he had to see this through, he had told Cooper he’d do whatever he said and he wanted Cooper to be proud of him.  
  
He lifted the vibrator and placed it against it aching cock, he cried out as the vibrations shot through him, up his shaft and through his body making his skin burn and his stomach flutter.  
  
“Oh god Cooper!”  
  
“Keep moving it and when I say to, I want you to move it away from yourself.”  
  
Kurt nodded, barely able to process what Cooper was saying as pleasure trembled through him. Cooper told him to move the end of the vibrator down to his balls and he did that with a shout and a buck on the bed. He was about to come and he  _wanted too so much_.  
  
“Kurt move it, don’t let it touch you. Kurt!” Cooper shouted and Kurt moved the vibrator away from his erection, his eyes had clamped shut and he opened them now to look blurredly at Cooper.  
  
“I… I need to come.” Kurt said.  
  
Cooper just shook his head, Kurt involuntarily started reaching for his cock with his hand.  
  
“No!” Cooper barked out and Kurt froze surprised by the harshness of Cooper's voice.  
  
“I want you to bring yourself close to coming, using only the vibrator and then I want you to stop.”  
  
“But…” Kurt’s mind was trying to keep up with the instructions he was given. “I can’t I.. I am about to come. I need to come.” Kurt’s cock twitched and he knew all it would take was one stroke for him to spill over.  
  
“No Kurt.” Cooper said his voice calmer.  
  
Kurt whimpered, tears falling from his eyes, he rolled his ass a little grinding down on the mattress and letting the plug rub against his insides, but he obeyed Cooper and didn’t touch his cock.  
  
“Breathe.” Cooper said. “Count and breathe.”  
  
Kurt nodded and tried to breathe in and out, long deep breaths.  
  
“1,2,3,4,5. 5,4,3,2,1” Cooper counted for him. After a little while Kurt started to calm down, his head felt less like a buzzing bee hive and even though his ass and cock still ached he felt a little more in control.

  
“Okay, when you’re ready I want you to use the vibrator again, follow my instructions but before you come I want you to pull the vibrator way.”  
  
“Wh-why can’t I just come?”  
  
“Because this is more fun.” Cooper said as he started pumping his own cock again. “Now. The vibrator.”  
  
Kurt grabbed the vibrator again, he brought it to his shaft and followed Cooper’s directions, “Up, and down and up and down… slowly Kurt.”  
  
Kurt was shivering and hiccupping through his whimpers.  
  
“Now down to the balls, and up and up and up to the head and-”  
  
Kurt whole body was shaking and his cock twitching and his stomach was clenched, this was too much he was going to come. He threw his head back and then quickly pulled the vibraotor away from himself  _on the edge of coming_  but stopping right before his climax. That’s what Cooper wanted.  
  
He shouted in pain and frustration; and his body, muscles tight with exertion, fell back against the pillows, unsatisfied. He didn’t touch himself, no matter how much he needed to, as he watched Cooper keep pumping and finally come, cum spilling over his hand and his face screwed up in pleasure. Kurt beat down the anger and frustration he felt knowing Cooper got to come when he didn’t. No. Kurt was left, stuffed full with a plastic plug and vibrating with need, but not allowed to come.  
  
Once Cooper came down from his climax he smiled and laughed and started counting again, Kurt matched his breathing to Cooper’s count. Again bringing himself down from the edge, still needing to come, but evening out enough that it wasn’t as pressing.  
  
“Cooper, please can I come?”  
  
“Not yet sweet boy.” Cooper said and directed him to use the vibrator again.  
  
Cooper did this too him twice more, letting Kurt buck against the plug inside himself and rub the vibrator over his slick, hot cock, bringing him oh so  _maddeningly_  close but not letting him come.  
  
Kurt was a mess, laying on his back propped up against his pillows with his legs wide open, sweat dripping down his naked body and his hard, pink cock, bouncing against his abs.  
  
“Pl-please.” Kurt pulled the word out of him, not really able to say anything more. This was torture, and Cooper was enjoying it too much. Kurt just wanted to come and then curl up in a ball and cry, but instead he was being strung out and teased and Cooper smiled through it all. It was cruel.  
  
In the back of his head Kurt knew he could put an end to this. Cooper was all the way in California and Kurt could just grab himself and pump until it was over, but he’d come this far, he wanted to see it through, for Cooper’s sake. He didn’t know why when Cooper was enjoying his pain so much, but he still wanted to please him.  
  
Kurt must have lost track of things for a little while because one moment he was listening to Cooper count and forcing his body to be still against the mattress, even though he felt like he was about to shake apart, and the next moment he heard Cooper calling him a little crisply.  
  
“Kurt. Kurt!”  
  
Kurt dragged his eyes open to see Cooper through the screen kneeling on his bed and holding his cock, which was a hard again. Yeah, he definitely got off on Kurt suffering. That should bother Kurt, but he was too exhausted and needy to worry about it right then.  
  
“Again Kurt, this time you don’t have to pull the vibrator away, you can come.”  
  
Oh thank god.  
  
Kurt followed Cooper’s instructions again. Cooper ordered him to keep his eyes open this time so he focused on the mesmerizing drag of Cooper’s fist over his own erection as Kurt moved the vibrator up and down and around. Kurt felt like a tightrope ready to snap at any moment. The plug in his ass was still filling him up and pressing against his prostate and his cock was overworked, oversensitive and hard as a rock with his need to come.  
  
Kurt let Cooper’s words melt over him as he obeyed every direction, “Move slower Kurt, drag it out. Bring the vibrator down, circle your balls, bring it back, back, back over the plug, let it vibrate the plug inside of you.” Kurt choked on a cry at the vibrations that shot up his ass.

“Now move it back up.” Cooper continued, over the the buzzing sound of the vibrator. Kurt moved the vibrator back to his swollen cock and bit his lip to hold back the wail that wanted to come, his brain was fuzzy, but aware enough to know he couldn’t be too loud in the dormitory.  
  
“Good boy. My Angel.” Cooper said hoarsely and Kurt noticed he looked close to coming again himself. The sight of Cooper totally nude and pumping his own cock and about to come was the final straw. The damn inside of him broke and Kurt was coming. He threw his head back and forgot to be quiet as he yelled.  
  
“Oh god! Oh  _god_! Fuck!!”  
  
Cum spurted out of him and arched onto his stomach and chest as his body thrashed and he kicked out his legs wildly. He lost some time, the world spinning black as he covered himself in his own cum, finally feeling the release his body so desperately needed after being strung out so long. When he finally came too again he was sprawled out on his bed, vibrator laying near his hand, and plug still tightly inside of him.  
  
He lifted a too heavy head to see Cooper in the computer cleaning himself up from apparently coming again. He looked up at Kurt and smiled. “You can sleep now precious, but keep the plug in until tomorrow okay?”  
  
“Cooper please.” Kurt breathed but he wasn’t sure Cooper heard him.  
  
“I’m going out to take a shower and go out for the evening, but I’ll call you tomorrow okay?” Cooper was dragging a pair of sweatpants on as he spoke.  
  
“Cooper I need… I need to take it out.”  
  
“No baby. You can’t. And you must be so exhausted my sweet boy. You’ll be asleep in minutes anyway.”  
  
“But Cooper-”  
  
“Besides it is good practice because I am going to call or text you sometimes and tell you to put it in and then you’ll have to wear it until I call back.”  
  
Kurt started crying not cognizant enough to fight against what Cooper had just said. He didn’t want Cooper to see him crying again though, so he quickly and messily wiped off his face.  
  
“Do you understand Kurt? Leave it in because you are going to start wearing it during the day sometimes.”  
  
“O- okay.” Kurt breathed feeling empty and used and so so tired. A deep weariness that ached his bones. At the same time he felt loose and a little blissful from him orgasm, god it was a good orgasm. He could hardly think or talking right now… he couldn't...  
  
“Kurt. Are you going to do what I’m telling you to do?”  
  
“Y-yes. Yes Cooper.”  
  
“That’s my Angel.” Cooper blew a kiss towards to screen. “I’ll talk to you soon. Just sleep now okay?”  
  
“Yes Cooper.” Kurt said his voice soft as he laid his head back against his pillow and already his eyes were sliding closed. The plug wasn’t comfortable, but Cooper was right… he was so exhausted. He felt like Cooper might have said goodnight, but he was too far gone to hear him as sleep pulled him under.


	9. Chapter 9

Cooper was coming to visit.  
  
He called and told Kurt he’d booked tickets to come in town the weekend after Regionals. Kurt was little disappointed he hadn’t thought to be in town  _for Regionals ,_ but  he didn’t let himself focus on the disappointment long because Cooper was coming to Ohio! Kurt felt giddy with excitement, he had spent so little actual time with his boyfriend, and now if Kurt played his cards right and convinced his dad he was somewhere he wasn’t, he could have a  _whole_  weekend with Cooper.  
  
Kurt was so excited he even went as far as telling Blaine about it. In a vague kind of way. They were practicing their duet of Regionals and during a break Kurt just burst out with a huge smile.  
  
“My boyfriend is coming to visit.”  
  
Blaine was taking a gulp from his water bottle and paused for a second. He lowered the bottle and Kurt thought for a moment he saw something a little sad flash across Blaine’s face, but it was gone fast and replaced with a bright smile.  
  
“Really? That’s great. Are you excited?”  
  
Kurt bounced a little in his chair. “Very.”  
  
“Is he coming to Regionals? I’d love to meet him.”  
  
“I... oh. No, the weekend after.” Kurt said suddenly realizing that Cooper had thought this through better than Kurt had. At least if Kurt still wanted to keep their relationship secret.  
  
Kurt felt awful about lying to Blaine, leaving out the very important information that his boyfriend was Blaine’s brother. On the other hand, he just couldn’t tell Blaine that. He didn’t know why, Blaine was being really great about the whole “secret older boyfriend” thing. Somehow though he felt that if Blaine knew it was Cooper things would fall apart fast, so he just didn’t say it.  
  
“Maybe I could still meet him?” Blaine said lifting his brows. “I could take you both out for coffee. I’d like to meet my best friend’s boyfriend.”  
  
Kurt smiled and his cheeks flushed a little and Blaine’s term of “best friend”, Blaine was Kurt’s best friend too, but ever since Blaine had learned about “the boyfriend” as he called Cooper, it seemed like he often liked to point out the fact that they were  _best friends_. It was sweet and Kurt was trying not to read too much into it.  
  
“Um… I’ll think about it. I mean… he is only in town two days and I don’t get to see him much…” Kurt stomach twisted with guilt. He was being a terrible friend right now, but he felt stuck in his lie.  
  
Blaine’s face fell, but he nodded. “Sure. Sure. I get that.” He stood back up and took a deep breath. “Want to go over the end of the song again? I feel like it still needs some work.”  
  
“Okay.” Kurt smiled.  
  
Practicing this song and getting an excuse to spend extra time with Blaine were fast becoming his favorite parts of his day… besides calls from Cooper… well, maybe equal to his calls with Cooper. He and Blaine were singing  _Candles_  and while Kurt thought it was a little bit of an odd song choice their voices sounded amazing together. Kurt felt like they really had a chance of winning Regionals that weekend.  
  
Blaine smiled and then he counted off and his beautiful smooth voice filled the air and Kurt’s joined him and everything felt right in the world.  
  


* * *

  
  
Original songs. New Directions had won with original songs. His friends from McKinley were still cheering and hugging each other standing on stage after their win and Kurt plastered a smile on his face. He wanted to be happy for them. He glanced over at Blaine who just gave him a little shrug and sad smile, as if saying “Well, we did our best.”  
  
Kurt turned down the offer to go celebrate with New Directions. It was nice of them to ask, but he didn’t feel up to it. He was really disappointed about not going to Nationals and didn’t want to keep a fake smile on his face in front of his friend. He slipped away and Blaine found him backstage.  
  
“You were still amazing.” Blaine smiled walking up to him and resting his hand on Kurt’s shoulders. “With a win or not, your voice was beautiful today.”  
  
Kurt blushed and smiled. “We work well together.”  
  
Blaine bit his lip and rubbed the back of his neck in the way that always made Kurt’s stomach flutter a little. “Yes, we do.”  
  
“I was going to bury Pavarotti this afternoon. Do you want to come with me?”  
  
Blaine nodded quickly. “Yes.”  
  
Pavarotti came to his final resting place under a tree near Kurt’s house in a park he used to play at. He knew it was just a bird, but he had loved that bird and it made his heart hurt a little to know he was really gone. Plus, even a little silly pet memorial made him think of losing his mom.  
  
Blaine seemed to read his mind, “It reminds you of your mom’s funeral, doesn’t it?” He said squeezing Kurt’s hand. Kurt looked down at their fingers locked together, he didn’t even know when that had happened, holding Blaine’s hand felt so natural.  
  
“The casket was bigger, but yes. It’s not just that, though. Honestly, I’m upset that we lost at Regionals.”  
  
Blaine was quiet for a moment. “Are you happy at Dalton Kurt?”  
  
Kurt looked up quickly to see Blaine’s face looking pained, he wasn’t sure where this question had come from.  
  
“I… I mean, I miss my friends at McKinley, but yes. The Warblers have been good to me and…” He smiled. “Well  _you’re_  at Dalton.”  
  
Blaine sighed and nodded. “I’m sorry we didn’t win, but we still get to perform. You know how many Gaps there are in Ohio? Tons.” He gave a little wink and Kurt couldn’t help but laugh. He was glad Blaine could joke about that disastrous Gap attack.  
  
Kurt couldn’t help but remember how hurt he’d been the whole time seeing Blaine sing to another boy. He was surprised to find his heart constrict a little bet in residual pain. That wasn’t right, he was with Cooper now, he didn’t still want Blaine, not like that… did he?  
  
“We could always hit up Old Navy too.” Kurt said as they turned away from Pavarotti's grave swinging their hands between them.  
  
“Ahh yes, excellent idea.”  
  
Kurt’s heart felt light and happy joking with Blaine, even after the disappointments of the day.  
  


* * *

  
  
The Friday before Cooper was to come in town Kurt is getting ready to go to the New Direction’s Night of Neglect with Blaine when he received a text from Cooper.  
  
 _“Remember what I said about the plug when I first gave it to you? This evening is the time.”_  
  
Kurt squinted at the screen in confusion and it took him a minute to understand what Cooper is talking about.  
  
 _Oh god, the plug. Cooper wanted him to wear it._ Cooper had been saying he wanted Kurt to wear it in public sometime soon. But this was the worst timing, and honestly he was hoping Cooper would forget and he wouldn’t actually have to ever do it.  
  
 _“Cooper, I’m going out tonight with friends. I can’t.”_  Kurt texted back. He waited for a text in return but instead his phone started to ring, Cooper’s name coming up on the screen.  
  
Kurt closed his eyes and sucked a breath in before answering. “Hey Cooper.” He said trying to make his voice sound light.  
  
“Listen babe.” Cooper said. “You going out is perfect. Wear it for me tonight, please?”  
  
“But I’m going to McKinley for a concert  _with Blaine_. I can’t… Cooper think about it, I can’t.” Kurt was beginning to feel a little frantic. Surely Cooper wasn’t going to insist on this?  
  
“You’re going out with Squirt?” Cooper asked and his voice had a strange edge to it.  
  
“Not…  _out_  out.” Kurt said drawing his brows together; surely Cooper wasn’t jealous of Blaine?  
  
“Listen Kurt I thought we had an agreement? Why won’t you do this?”  
  
“I just…” Kurt sat down on his bed and glanced towards the closet where he hidden the box of Cooper’s “gifts”. “I don’t understand why you want this. You won’t even be here and…” Kurt rubbed his brow because he knew deep down that if Cooper pressed this he’d do it despite the fact that he didn’t want too.  
  
“It’s about us being together even when we’re apart. If you wear the plug than every time you think about it you think about me and I’m here in California knowing you’re thinking about me. Come on Kurt.”  
  
Kurt remained quiet for a moment trying to decide if that explanation was sweet and romantic or not.  
  
“Angel please?” Cooper said softly.  
  
 _Damn it Cooper._ “Okay… I’ll wear it.”  
  
“Baby, you are so good to me, no one has a better boyfriend than I do.”  
  
That made Kurt smile.  
  
“Put me on speaker and I’ll stay on the phone with you while you put it in.”  
  
Kurt followed Cooper’s instructions. Stripping off the tight jeans he had decided to wear and his underwear and then grabbing the box of toys from his closet. He was in a hurry because he’d have to find different pants to wear (these would be too tight and he was afraid it would show the outline of the base of the plug) which meant possibly redoing his whole outfit and Blaine was going to pick him up soon.  
  
He crawled up on his bed, slicked up his fingers and didn’t let himself think too hard about it as he started to stretch himself open. By time is was done, he was panting and flushed and he felt too full, His cock was half hard as Cooper instructed him to pull his underwear back on and Kurt went to his closet to find a new pair of pants to wear.  
  
“Kurt you’re amazing.” Cooper said over the phone his voice pitched deep like it did when he was turned on.  
  
Kurt held back a whimper as he pulled on a pair of gray slacks he thought should still go with the upper half of his outfit.  
  
“How long does it have to stay in?” His voice was strained and he knew he had to get in control of himself fast or Blaine would realize something was wrong.  
  
“Until you get home.” Cooper said matter-of-factly.  
  
Kurt closed his eyes and drew a deep breath. He been hoping maybe he could sneak off to the bathroom at McKinley after a little while and take it out. Until he got home meant several hours and Kurt felt a little sick at the thought.  
  
“I’ll probably be out by time you get back.” Cooper continued, “Or I’d Skype. But I get to see you tomorrow!” He sounded so excited that some of Kurt’s apprehension over wearing the plug all evening faded. If it really made his boyfriend happy it wasn’t so bad was it?  
  
He hung up the phone with Cooper and looked at his reflection, turning in the mirror to make sure no one could tell what was going on under his clothes. His face seemed a little pale, but otherwise he felt like he looked normal.  
  
“Hey bud!” His dad called from downstairs, “Blaine’s here!”  
  
Kurt had already had Friday dinner with his dad and had been so excited about going out, now though his stomach started feeling like led as he walked down the stairs. Blaine was there waiting for him with a smile, wearing a dark shirt and dark coat that made him look older than he was. Kurt smiled back and then winced a little as he took the last few stairs too fast and the plug shifted inside of him.  
  
“You okay?” Blaine asked.  
  
“Fine. Yeah. Fine.”  
  
The ride to school was quite, Kurt not able to talk about much when every bump in the car made the plug press in and every once in a while press against his prostate and make his stomach flip over. By time they got to McKinley Blaine was giving him side-long glances and Kurt knew his cheeks were flushed.  
  
They had arrived early enough so that Kurt could have a chance to show Blaine around his old school. They walked slowly and Kurt was so full of memories of Glee club and everything that McKinley had been to him, good and bad, that he was almost, _almost_  able to forget about the plug.  
  
“You miss it here.” Blaine said with a light smile and Kurt could only sigh and nod because he did.  
  
Then they turned a corner and everything stopped because standing there was the last person in the world he wanted to see. Dave Karofsky. Kurt’s stomach tightened and he felt numb with both fear and anger.  
  
“I was pumping iron in the gym, and one of the guys told me you two were here spreading your fairy dust all over the place.”  
  
Kurt was going to grab Blaine’s hand and just turn and walk quickly away when… everything happened at once Kurt had trouble keeping up with it all.  
  
  
Blaine was shoving Karofsky and growling something at him and… oh god no. Because Kurt had never really thought of Blaine as small before. He was shorter than Kurt and obviously smaller than Dave, Kurt had noticed that the time they had tried to talk to Karofsky before. But this was different because Blaine was instigating a fight with a guy who was so much bigger than him. And no,  _no_  this wasn’t okay.  
  
Karofsky shoved Blaine back and Blaine stumbled a little and this needed to stop or Blaine was going to get hurt. Kurt started angrily shouting at them to stop when Santana came out of nowhere, just a few moments of her sharp threats and Karofsky was throwing his hands in the air and saying they weren’t worth it before turning away.  
  
“We could have handled that.” Blaine said and Kurt could still see anger behind Blaine’s eyes, even as Kurt’s heart thudded with relief. He really thought he was about to see Blaine get beat up by the guy who played the leading role in Kurt’s worst nightmares.  
  
“Yeah but it was more fun doing it together.” Santana said with a flip of her hair.  
  
Kurt grabbed Blaine’s hand and started tugging towards the auditorium; he just wanted this evening to be over. Now that the commotion had died down he realized his ass was aching and he was about to have to sit through a concert, and knowing Rachel Berry and New Directions, it could be painfully long. He was almost ready to ask Blaine to just bring him home when they entered the empty auditorium.  
  
They were practically the only ones who had come; there was no way he was leaving his friends now. He would just have to endure it.  
  
He sat next to Blaine and let out a little hiss as the plug moved up, pressing in making Kurt both uncomfortable and a little hard.  
  
“Kurt?” Blaine whispered as the curtains went up for New Directions’ first performance. “Are you okay?”  
  
Kurt just nodded and shifted in his chair. By intermission Kurt was a mess. He had taken his jacket off earlier, but put it back on because his cock was betraying him and he would just die of embarrassment if anyone noticed. His hands were a little clammy and his ass cheeks were clenched against the intrusion of the plug. What was he doing? He should just take this out… but then he thought of Cooper’s stern voice and promise that he was thinking of Kurt this evening. He sighed and decided to endure it a little longer.  
  
Once the second act started Blaine was watching Kurt more than the performance, he reached over and took Kurt’s hand in his own, rubbing his thumb soothingly over Kurt’s knuckles. Kurt squeezed back a little and focused on the feeling of Blaine's hand in his own as a distraction against the ache inside him and the low heat pooling in his stomach.  
  
When the show was over he stood and cheered for his friends, they were really good and deserved applause. He missed this group and couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed he wasn’t up there with them. But he could only think about New Directions for a moment before some movement jolted the plug inside him so it was pressed against his prostate. Kurt almost doubled over from the shock of it.  
  
New Directions came down after the show to say hi and give Kurt a bunch of hugs, He usually would have appreciated it, but all the jolting and squeezing was making the plug move and press against him and when Mercedes gave him a tight squeeze he couldn’t help letting out a small cry of distress.  
  
“What’s wrong?” She asked holding Kurt out at arm’s length. “Boy, you look pale. Like… even for you.”  
  
Kurt wet his dry lips and realized his hands were shaky and his cock was hard and pressed against his pants. He needed to get out of here fast.  
  
“I…” Kurt blinked and tried not to let out a whine. He’d been half-hard for over an hour and now he was close to coming, standing right here in the middle of all his friends.  
  
“Kurt isn’t feeling too good.” Blaine spoke up quickly and reached for his arm. “I’m going to take him home.”  
  
Everyone made room for him to go and Blaine lead him out of the auditorium and out to his car. Kurt got in slowly, holding his breath. Once his seat belt was on he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, trying to think about _anything_ besides the burn in ass and the pressure in his pants. He crossed his arms in front of him to keep his hands from going where they so wanted to go to release the tension.  
  
Blaine silently started driving home glancing at Kurt from time to time. “Are you going to be sick?” He asked softly “I can pull over.”  
  
“No, no. I just need to get home.” Kurt said desperately, wiggling in his chair a little. His erection was going down, but not fast enough.  
  
There was silence in the car for a moment before Blaine spoke again. “I’m worried about you Kurt.” He said barely above a whisper.  
  
Kurt opened his eyes and turned towards his friend. “I’ll be fine really. Just a little under the weather” Kurt said, hating that he had to lie.  
  
Blaine looked at the road and shook his head. “It isn’t just that. You’ve been pulling away from the Warblers lately, and you’re quieter than usual. It’s been this way for weeks and I guess… I’m just worried, in general.”  
  
Kurt didn’t know what to say to that, he hadn’t been pulling away… Well, he had less time in the evenings at Dalton, waiting on Cooper’s calls and talking to him. And yeah, the evenings where when his friends at school usually hung out together. And… had he been quieter? Maybe… sometimes after a Skype date with Cooper, which were pretty frequent at this point, he did feel a little reserved, irrationally worried that if he made eye-contact with the people who knew him best they’d somehow be able to see what he’d been doing.  
  
Okay, he could see why it would seem to someone like Blaine that something was wrong. But nothing was wrong… not really. Kurt turned to face Blaine in the car as they pulled up to his house, hissing a little as he moved the plug inside of him. He so wanted to run inside and get this plug out, but it was important for him to resolve this with Blaine. Blaine was important.  
  
“I guess… I mean I’m busy talking to…. to my boyfriend, but I haven’t meant to pull away.”  
  
Blaine looked at him with his golden eyes and Kurt just wanted to tell him everything, but how could Blaine understand his relationship with Cooper? Kurt struggled to understand the intensity of it himself sometimes.  
  
“I get that.” Blaine finally said. “You are in a new relationship and that takes up your time.”  
  
“And I… I’ll work harder to make time to hang out at Dalton.  
  
“I just want you to be okay Kurt.”  
  
“I am! I mean… right now I just need to…” He looked out the car window to his house.  
  
“Right. Go, its okay. Get some rest and feel better soon.”  
  
Kurt nodded and smiled and then impulsively leaned forward and planted a little peck on Blaine’s cheek. “Talk to you soon.”  
  
He left the car and hurried inside. He didn’t even turn around to look at Blaine again, if he had he would have seen his friend sitting frozen in the car, eyes wide, cheeks pink and a smile slowly forming on his lips as he protectively placed a hand over the place on his cheek where Kurt had kissed.  
  
Kurt rushed upstairs waving absently to his dad and then locking himself in his bathroom. He quickly pulled down his pants and underwear almost tripping with his need to get out of them and then he carefully and slowly pulled the plug out moaning as his cock became fully hard again. Once he was empty he collapsed down on the cold tile floor, his pants still tangled at his ankles as took his hot, hard cock in his hand and started pumping. It didn’t take long for the built-up tension of the evening to bubble over inside of him and with a muffled shout into his hand (his dad and Carole were just down stairs) he came hard. Spilling cum over his fist and kicking out his leg a little.  
  
Once he came down, he felt tired and a little fuzzy headed. It had been a  _long_  evening. He stood slowly and striped the rest of his clothes off stepping into the shower and letting cold water pour over him to help calm his desire and nerves. Once he stepped out he felt almost normal again, even if his ass was still a little sore.  
  
He wrapped a towel around his waist and went to his room, pulling on some pajamas and crawling into bed. He laid there for a moment remembering that he  _finally_  got to see Cooper again tomorrow. He was so excited. He needed to see his boyfriend face-to-face and remind himself that they had something real and that it wasn’t all just about sex.  
  
He closed his eyes and peacefully fell asleep. In his dreams his saw a sweet smile and gorgeous eyes, he didn’t dream of Cooper that night, the eyes looking at him lovingly were golden and framed with dark lashes that matched the boy’s dark head of curls.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: drug use

Kurt glanced back down at his text from Cooper confirming where they were meeting that evening and that ended with the instructions;  _“wear something sexy.”_  Kurt bit his lip and looked back up at his reflection hoping his outfit would work. Tight gray jeans so slick they looked pained on and hadn’t been easy to pull up. A crisp black, short sleeved button down shirt and a vest that laced up like a corset in the back. His hair was perfect and his cheeks pink with nerves. He looked good, right?  
  
He took a picture of himself in his full length mirror and sent it too Blaine.  
  
 _“I have a date tonight. How do I look?”_  
  
Blaine knew his boyfriend was in town, even if he didn’t know it was Cooper, and since he was the only one that knew Kurt was dating, Blaine was the only one who could give an opinion on a date-night outfit. Plus, if Kurt was honest to himself he was hoping that Blaine liked how he looked.  
  
It took a moment for a text to come back and Kurt was starting to think that maybe Blaine was busy and hadn't seen the picture. When his phone finally pinged he smiled as he read Blaine's message.  
  
 _”Oh… whoa. Kurt.”_  
  
Kurt chuckled a little and sent off a quick reply.  _“Is that a good whoa or…?”_  
  
 _“Really good whoa.”_ Blaine responded.  _“It is 'a you look amazing whoa!”_

_"Thank you. I'm excited!"_

Kurt’s heart fluttered and for a moment he pictured himself heading out to meet Blaine for a date and his smile widened. Kurt shook his head and took a breath, no he was meeting Cooper and that was good, that was  _great_. He was really happy to see Cooper. He slipped the phone in his pocket and went downstairs. Burt and Carole were out for dinner, both thinking Kurt was heading over to Rachel’s for the evening.  
  
Kurt drove to a grocery store outside of Lima, the sun was already going down and he hoped Cooper would show up soon. When Cooper fist told Kurt he was coming in for the weekend Kurt had hoped they spend all day together, but apparently Cooper’s flight didn’t come in until late afternoon. He had checked into a hotel and gotten ready for the date before picking up Kurt. That was okay though, they still had this evening and tomorrow. Kurt’s breath started coming a little quicker when he thought about how they had all night together. He was a little scared of what that would mean, he was also tingly excited about it too. The whole night with Cooper at a hotel. He shivered, anticipation making his skin prick.  
  
He saw an SUV with dark shaded windows pull up and then Cooper opened the door and got out. Kurt’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped a little. Cooper looked… he looked… wow. Kurt licked his lips and opened the door to his car taking in Cooper from head to toe. He was wearing black designer jeans and a gray peacaot not buttoned in the front so Kurt could see a black mesh shirt underneath that showed off Cooper's sculpted chest.  
  
“Kurt!” Cooper called with a smile, he was looking Kurt over and Kurt _so_ hoped he was met with Cooper’s approval. “Kurt you look edible.”  
  
Kurt let out a nervous laugh as he walked to Cooper, shaking out of his initial bewitchment at Cooper’s appearance and feeling relieved to finally be face to face with his boyfriend. He hadn’t realized until this moment how insecure he’d been feeling about their relationship, but now Cooper was here, right here, all the way from California just to see Kurt. He couldn’t help but hurry to Cooper and wrap his arms tightly around him.  
  
“Oh. Okay!” Cooper laughed as he hugged Kurt back. “It's good to see you too.”  
  
Kurt sighed and rested his chin on Cooper’s shoulder not wanting to let go.  
  
“Um… what about the PDA Kurt? I thought it made you nervous.”  
  
Kurt immediately let go looking around to check and see if anyone was paying attention to them. “Sorry.” He said feeling a little embarrassed.  
  
“No. No. Don’t be. Besides I have a surprise.” He nodded to his rental SUV. “Hop in and I’ll tell you where we're going tonight.”  
  
Kurt got in and Cooper went around the other side to join him, He started the car and made his way out of the parking lot, stealing glances at Kurt from time to time.  
  
“So where are we going?”” Kurt asked as Cooper got on the freeway.  
  
“Out of town actually.”  
  
“Wait… what?” Kurt said feeling a little nervous about that.  
  
“Don’t worry, not far, but there wasn’t really anything around that worked for what I wanted to do this evening.”  
  
“And what is that?”  
  
“Give you a place that you can be free to be yourself babe.” Cooper said with a smile and a not very discreet glace down Kurt’s body.  
  
Kurt arched an eyebrow and waited for Cooper to explain himself. Cooper grinned, “We’re going to a gay club.”  
  
 _“What?”_ Kurt squeaked out. “But… but… I can’t. I’m underage!” Kurt said quickly not understanding why the thought of a gay club was making him so nervous.  
  
Cooper just smiled bigger. “Look in the glove compartment.”  
  
Kurt was confused, but he did what he was told opening the glove compartment and taking out an ID with  _his_  picture on it, a picture he recognized from his Facebook account. “Ed Sanchez?”  
  
“No one is going to really look at it anyway. They may not even ask for one. I mean look at you Kurt.” He said glancing over again.  
  
“What?”  
  
“No gay guy in his right mind is going to stop you from going in. He’ll wait you there. Trust me.”  
  
Kurt looked away from Cooper feeling his cheeks blush as a smile curled onto his lips. Yeah, he did well on this outfit.  
  
“Wait.” Kurt said looking up again. “We aren’t going to Scandals are we?”  
  
Scandals was a gay bar right outside of Lima, Kurt had heard of it, but had never really thought about going.  
  
“No.” Cooper said his brows furrowed like the idea had never even occurred to him. “Please. We can do better than that. We are going to a club in Dayton.”  
  
“ _That’s over an hour from here_.”  
  
“Only the best for you Angel.” Cooper said moving a hand to squeeze Kurt’s knee. Kurt’s stomach felt fluttery and he smiled up and Cooper who winked back at him. The drive to Dayton didn’t feel like it took any time at all, Kurt enjoyed Cooper’s company as he told story after story about all the crazy things actors do to try to get noticed at industry parties, red carpet events and even one guy who sat in a agent's office in just his underwear for three days. As they got into town and pulled up to a busy downtown street Kurt started to feel anxious again, this was so outside of his comfort zone. Cooper parked in covered parking lot near where they were going.  
  
“I’m going to go pay for our spot.” He said. “And I have idea. You know you look incredible Kurt, but it’s that vest that is really making me crazy here.”  
  
“Oh. Kurt said looking down at his vest. He’d taken his jacket off during the car ride. “Should I not wear it? I can take it off.”  
  
“God no Kurt.” Cooper smiled and his eyes seemed to bore into Kurt’s. “I think the vest should stay, but the shirt should go.”  
  
“What?” Kurt’s voice was high and a little breathy.  
  
“Trust me you won’t be the most outlandishly dressed guy here. Vest on, shirt off. I’ll be right back.” With that Cooper closed the door and walked away. Kurt stared after him in surprised for a long moment before looking down at his outfit. Kurt took off his vest and then slowly slipped out of his shirt feeling awkward, then he put his vest back on. It v’d deeply in the front and showed his chest, it was also short enough to show a sliver of his tummy and the laced up back showed some of his back too. He felt ridiculous. He was just going to put his shirt back on. Cooper got back to the car before he had a chance to redress though, he opened the passenger side door and looked in at Kurt, his eyes roaming Kurt’s chest and then sweeping back up to meet Kurt’s eyes. A slow smile formed on Cooper’s lips and his eyes were dark as he took a deep breath. “Kurt I’m going to have to beat guys off of you.”  
  
Kurt laughed nervously and rubbed a hand over his forehead. “I feel ridiculous.”  
  
“You look like a model. Now put that jacket on, leave your shirt behind and come on. We are going to have some fun!”  
  
Kurt sighed knowing he had no defense against Cooper’s enthusiasm he pulled on his coat and got out of the car as Cooper linked arms with him and lead him across the street to the club. They did ask for Kurt’s ID, but Cooper was right, they barely glanced at it before letting both him and Cooper into the club. They checked their coats and could hear the thrum of music from the other room. Cooper looked him over again now that they were out of the car and leaned in to place a kiss on the curve of Kurt’s neck making him shudder a little.  
  
“My Angel.” He murmured and the grabbed Kurt’s hand a dragged him into the main room of the Club. Kurt was momentarily stunned. The room was dark with bright blue and purple lights sweeping over everyone, there was a bar made mostly out of glass and iron to the side with buff shirtless men pouring drinks and then were more shirtless men up on small raised stages around the room, dancing and gyrating for the crowd as loud music vibrated through the air.  
  
And then there was everyone one else. The dance floor was full of people, mostly men and in various states of undress. Kurt really wasn’t the most outlandishly dressed one here. Cooper tugged him towards the bar. “What do you want babe?”  
  
“Oh I… I don’t drink… I had an experience with the school counselor and Bambi and I…”  
  
“What?” Cooper laughed. “Kurt we can’t go to a club and not have you drink.”  
  
Cooper turned to the bartender. “I’ll have a beer and… a melon sour.” He looked at  Kurt. “It’s brightly colored and doesn’t even taste like alcohol.”  
  
“But I really don’t want…”  
  
“Don’t make me drink alone.” Cooper said with a smile and then leaned down and pressed a kiss against Kurt’s lips. Kurt’s first reaction was fear, they were in a room full of people, Cooper couldn’t kiss him! But as he realized that they were surrounded by people who really didn’t care what they did Kurt smiled into the kiss pressing close to Cooper and letting him kiss deeper and tug him in. When they broke apart they were both a little breathless.  
  
Cooper smiled and said something that Kurt didn’t catch over the loud drum of the club music.  
  
“What?!”  
  
“I said, I’ve been wanting to do that for weeks!”  
  
Kurt smiled and covered his face with a hand for a moment, wishing he had better control over himself and that he didn’t blush like a school boy every time Cooper complimented him or said something nice.  
  
The bartender brought them their drinks and Cooper took a swig of his beer as Kurt stared at the bright green drink in front of him. He looked at Cooper who raised an eyebrow and then took a sip and… and it was  _good_. It didn’t even taste like alcohol. They stayed at the bar for a little while and Kurt sipped on his drink and watched the dancing on the floor. Men holding other men, swaying a grinding together hands all over each other. It made Kurt feel a little warm and giddy. Though the drink might have something to do with that, once he finished it Cooper ordered him another.  
  
Several guys looked him up and down appreciatively as they walked by and Cooper would just chuckle, “Kurt they all want you.” He said over the music.  
  
Kurt bit his lip and looked down at his almost empty glass. “Plenty of guys are looking at you too.”  
  
Cooper leaned in so he wouldn’t have to shout. “Well let’s give them something to look at.” He took Kurt’s hand and Kurt had just enough time to throw back the last of his drink before Cooper pulled him onto the dance floor.  
  
It was crowded on the dance floor with no thought of anyone’s personal space. Kurt was immediately uncomfortable. It was one thing to dance with Cooper, it was another thing all together to have the sweaty bodies of strangers pressed up around you. And the music wasn’t his style, the pounding bass taking precedence over any kind of melody. He didn’t get to think about that long though as Cooper pulled him in close, pressed together chest to chest and Cooper’s hand traveled down Kurt’s back making him shiver. One hand rested on the inch of skin exposed between Kurt’s pants and vest and the other kept moving, up and down Kurt’s body as Cooper tried to get him to sway and dance with him.  
  
“I… I don’t know how to dance like this.” Kurt said his face close enough to Cooper's that he didn’t have to yell.  
  
“Like what?”  
  
“Um… sexy?”  
  
Cooper just smiled and leaned in to give Kurt a kiss, Kurt drew in a shuddering breath and Cooper kissed him again and again until Kurt loosened up and melted into Cooper letting his body move them both. “You do know how to do sexy Kurt.” Cooper whispered into his ear. “ _Trust me_.”  
  
Kurt focused on the feel of Cooper’s hands grasping him, his warm breath on his neck, and how Cooper kept moving his hips so their pelvises kept meeting. It didn’t take long for Kurt to forget about the press of people hotly dancing around them and to focus on moving with Cooper, keeping up with him as they swayed together. Cooper started rolling his hips, and with a moan Kurt hoped not even Cooper heard over the music, Kurt followed suit letting his body move the way it wanted to without letting his mind interfere, enjoying the feel of pressing against Cooper and the little sparks of desire that were starting to shoot of his spine.  
  
Kurt moaned as Cooper leaned in so that he could trail his lips over the sensitive skin of Kurt’s neck, making Kurt tilt his head and tightened his hold on Cooper. He was clinging to Cooper’s shirt, as if it was the only thing keeping him on his feet. Cooper starting sucking on Kurt’s neck and then lightly scraping his teeth over the wet skin and Kurt buried his head in Cooper chest and shivered all over. He had pretty much forgotten where they were at this point, not caring who was around them or that a few men had slowed their own dancing to watch Cooper and Kurt appreciatively as they grinded together needily.  
  
Cooper’s hand started slipping down from Kurt’s waist, fingers nudging inside his waist line. Kurt breath caught and he leaned back away from Cooper a little. “You.. you can’t.. not  _here_.” Kurt's head was a little muddled, but Cooper's hand in his pants was enough to make him aware of his surroundings again.  
  
Cooper just grinned and his hand went farther down Kurt’s pants until he was griping Kurt’s ass greedily. He jerked Kurt forward so his groin was pressed against Cooper’s and he could feel Cooper hard and swelling against his own needy erection.  
  
“ _Cooper_. Cooper… I…” He couldn’t find the words to protest fast enough though because Cooper’s hot lips were on his own kissing his breath away as he rolled his hips again and again, keeping their bodies plastered together.  
  
Kurt’s mind went dizzy, between the alcohol, and the heat of the room and having Cooper so near after being aprt for so long, Kurt couldn’t think. He felt hazy, and heavy and he  _wanted_. Once Cooper finally broke the kiss Kurt could hardly speak but he managed to stutter out a small hopeless plea. “ _Not here. Not on the dance floor_.” Because if Cooper kept this up Kurt was going to come, right here in his pants and surrounded by people.  
  
Cooper noded once and pulled Kurt towards himself and slowly away from the other dancers. Kurt couldn’t even keep up with where they were going before Cooper pushed him through a door which swung closed behind him muffeling the music of the other room. And then Cooper’s lips were on his skin again and his hands frantically moving all over him, one sliding under his vest and one curled in his hair tugging. Kurt’s back slammed against a wall, but no it wasn’t a wall because it was swinging open too and in a swirl of confusion Cooper pulled him again and the pushed him roughly up against something cool and metal, and Kurt blinked around him in a daze finally realizing that Cooper had dragged him to a bathroom stall and had him pressed up against the wall.  
  
“I want you so bad Kurt.” Cooper growled and his hands moved down to unbutton and unzip Kurt’s pants, it took a little tugging because of their tightness but he managed to pull the pants down until the waistband cupped the bottom of Kurt’s ass cheeks.  
  
“Cooper!” Kurt gasped as his hard cock sprung out of his pants and into the cooler air. “We’re the a bathroom, I’m not the kind of guy who- oh… oh god.”  
  
Cooper had moved down from kissing Kurt’s lips and neck, down to mouthing over his belly until finally he took the tip of Kurt’s cock into his mouth rendering Kurt incoherent.  
  
Kurt threw his head back and didn’t even feel it when it hit the bathroom stall. “Oh god. Oh  _god_.”  
  
Cooper’s hands were gripping Kurt’s hips as he sucked on his erection, Kurt glanced down just in time to see Cooper part his lips wider and take more of him in letting Kurt’s cock slip into his mouth and down his throat. Kurt cried out his hand fumbling for an anchor until he gripped the top of the stall and clung to it for dear life. Cooper kept moving, bobbing his head and taking in the length of him, his mouth hot and welcoming. Kurt had never felt this way before, his head dizzy from alcohol and his body on fire with need.  
  
“Oh god, oh Cooper! I… I’m not gonna… I can’t….” Kurt knew he was close to coming and squirmed against the wall, Cooper held his hips tighter and slammed him back against the metal and Kurt shuddered as Cooper moved his tongue up and down the length of him. Then Kurt’s knees gave out and he was only left standing because of the support of the bathroom stall and Cooper’s strong hands on him. He shouted Cooper’s name because Cooper always liked him to when he came, and because it was the only word Kurt could really think as he spurrted cum down Cooper’s throat. Cooper swallowed it all down, sucking on Kurt and working him through the climax that was shuddering through his body, until he rode out the waves of his orgasm and finally came down from it with a whimper and a sigh.  
  
Cooper pulled off and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He looked up at Kurt slouched against the wall and smirked. “God I love it when you yell.”

  
Kurt took in a trembling breath not able to speak as Cooper stood and looked Kurt in the eye. “How was that baby?”  
  
Kurt tried to respond but all he could manage was an idiotic smile.  
  
“Mmmm, I thought so.” Cooper said kissing his lips and wrapping his arms around Kurt’s waist to hold him up. Kurt could taste himslef on Cooper's tounge.

Cooper pulled back from the kiss and grinned broadly. “My turn now.”

“What?”  
  
“Sweet, sweet Angel.” Cooper said smoothing his hand under Kurt’s vest to rub against the smooth skin of his chest. “It’s only fair that you return the favor.” And with that he moved his hands to place them on Kurt’s shoulders and started pushing him down to his knees. Kurt followed obediently mostly because his muscles felt like putty, but once he was kneeling in front of Cooper who was unzipping his pants and pulling out his cock he started to panic.  
  
“ _I don’t know how Cooper_. I never done this.”  
  
Cooper tilted Kurt’s chin up to look at him, a devilish smile on his face. “There is always a first time. I’ll guide you.” With that he moved his fingers to press against Kurt’s jaw so that it opened. "Wider babe.” Kurt gulped a little and widened his mouth letting it hang open. “Now be careful of your teeth.” Kurt nodded nervously. “Start off with just taking a little in.”  
  
Kurt glanced down from Cooper’s gaze to his cock, long and thick and flushed right in front on him. He closed his eyes for a moment before deciding to just go for it before he lost his nerve. It wasn’t like he had never thought about doing this, he had wanted to try but was so scared he wouldn’t be any good at it.

He took just the tip of Cooper’s cock into him mouth surprised by it’s gerth and how heavy it felt on his tongue he sucked a little making sure to keep his teeth away and then licked around the head thinking that would probably feel good for Cooper without being too hard for him. He tasted some of Cooper’s precome and shivered. This was such an intimate thing to do, it gave him butterflies in his stomach but also filled him with trepidation. This was another first Cooper was going to have of his, a tiny part of his mind was scared there’d be nothing left of him when Cooper was done. He pushed that thought aside and focused on making this as good for his boyfriend as he could. Cooper had certainly done that for him.  
  
Cooper was breathing heavily above him and his hand was in Kurt’s hair gently massaging his scalp. “Come on Angel. Please more than that.”  
  
Kurt whimpered a little feeling overwhelmed but parted his lips wide and took Cooper in deeper, not nearly as deep as Cooper had taken him but as far as he could go without freaking out. He sucked a little and moved his head back and forth and was rewarded by a moan from Cooper. Kurt glanced up to see him slide his eyes closed as the hand in Kurt’s hair grew tighter. Pleased with himself Kurt kept moving. He had to pull off now again because the angle was hard or his jaw was aching a little, but he kept it up, curling a fist around the base of Cooper’s cock knowing he couldn’t take it all in.  
  
Cooper was responding, groaning and calling Kurt’s name as both his hands twisted a little painfully in Kurt’s hair. “Yeah baby, yeah baby just like that. Breath through your nose baby, I’m going to go deeper.” That was all the warning Kurt got before Cooper held onto Kurt’s head and pushed him forward a little while simultaneously thrusting in. It wasn’t a deep as Cooper could have gone but it was deeper that Kurt was ready for. He immediately gagged and pulled off coughing.  
  
“ _Kuuuurt, come on._ ” Cooper whined.  
  
“I c-can’t.” Kurt sputtered but Cooper just grabbed his jaw again keeping one hand in Kurt’s hair and pushing him back onto his cock. Kurt took a deep breath through his nose and took Cooper in, trying to slowing take him in deeper so that Cooper wouldn’t feel the need to thrust in again. He started working up a rhythm, bobbing his head and also using his fist to move up and down the base of Cooper's cock and even getting up the nerve to brush his fingers over Cooper’s balls. If his swearing was any indication Cooper liked that.  
  
He was lasting longer than Kurt did, he always lasted longer, and Kurt’s jaw was getting sore but he kept at it, bobbing his head and looking up through his eyelashes to Cooper, wanting his approval. Cooper was lost in his pleasure, swearing and moaning, his cock twitched in Kurt’s mouth and he knew Cooper had to come soon. He needed to pull off before that happened, Kurt wasn’t ready for that yet.  
  
“Oh fuck! Baby, I’m going to come. Oh god!” Cooper shouted and Kurt tried to pull off, but in that moment Cooper leaned forward slamming a palm against the metal wall and burying his cock deeper into Kurt's mouth, down his throat, making Kurt gag, but not pulling out. At the same time Cooper’s hand held onto Kurt’s hair keeping his head still as his thrust deeper in. Kurt started to freak out, hands pawing at Cooper’s to get him to let go, his throat blocked so he couldn’t take a breath and too dismayed to remember to breath through his nose. It was then that Kurt realized his pants were still down pass his ass and they were in a gross bathroom and none of this was right, it just wasn’t right.  
  
And then Cooper was coming. Warm cum filling Kurt’s mouth and making him cough around Cooper’s cock, dribbling over his lips and down his chin as the rest of it shot down his throat. tears were pooling in Kurt’s eyes and running down his cheeks and Cooper thrust forward again, this time trapping Kurt’s head between the hard surface of the stall and Cooper’s goin, pressing Kurt's face against him as he rode out the last of his orgasm.  
  
Kurt’s head was swirling and his heart racing and he felt like he was on the edge of a panic attack when Cooper finally pulled out with a sigh and a small dazed laugh. Kurt immeadately started coughing his chest heaving as he scrambled to wipe his face off with his arm.  
  
“Oh Angel.” Cooper said softly and squatted down near him. “Baby I’m sorry I got carried away”  
  
“You.. y-you.” Kurt’s voice was hoarse and speaking started another wave of coughing. “You can’t do… do that! I couldn’t breath!”  
  
“Sweetie.” Cooper said with a chuckle before kissing his forehead. “You could have breathed through your nose.”  
  
“But… I couldn’t think and it was… god Cooper you  _scared_ me!”  
  
Cooper gave him a stern look and then hooked his hands under Kurt’s arms and pulled him up with him. Kurt used the moment to pull up his pants and get himself dress again.  
  
“That only happened because you didn’t trust me. Angel, you have to learn to trust me.”  
  
“But I… I…” Kurt thoughts were jumbled, Cooper was right, he probably could have breathed just fine if he had kept himself calm, but that was his first time and it was so much  _too much_. Cooper was always pushing, and pushing, like nothing Kurt was comfortable giving was enough.  
  
“You’re upset.” Cooper said, lips held tightly and forehead furrowed as if it confused and irritated him.

Kurt didn’t respond.

Cooper face soften and he leaned forward pressing his lips against Kurt’s in the sweetest, softest kiss imaginable, his fingers barely brushing against the hot skin of Kurt’s face.”I don’t want you to be upset.” He breathed into his skin. “Come on baby. Forgive me for getting carried away?”

Kurt sighed in frustration as Cooper kissed the corner of his lips. “You have to know you really were okay. Trust that I wouldn’t let anything bad happen to you.” Cooper pulled back and looked and him, his dazzling blue eyes were so soft and sincere that Kurt caved.  
  
“I do trust you.”  
  
Cooper smiled and his eyes sparkled then he leaned in, bracing his hands on the wall on either side of Kurt's head and kissing him deeply. Kurt slowly brought his hands up to wrap around Cooper kissing him back. Cooper pulled back after a long time and Kurt felt breathless, his heart beating fast.  
  
“You trust me?”  
  
“Yes.” Kurt said softly.  
  
“Really,  _really_ trust me.”  
  
“I just had sex in a gross dingy bathroom Cooper. That isn’t something I would just do.” Kurt sighed. “So yes, I trust you.”  
  
“Then I have something for you. It is safe and fun and will make the rest of the night even better.” Cooper smiled and reached for something in his jean’s pocket. “Just close your eyes and open your mouth.” Cooper pulled out a tiny ziplock bag with a few white powdery looking pills in it.  
  
“ _Oh my god._ ” Kurt hissed. “What the hell?”  
  
“Baby, it’s nothing. It will make you feel good, less nervous, and when we get back to the hotel the sex will be so much better.”  
  
“I’m not taking drugs!”  
  
Cooper laughed. “Honey, you sound like an after school special." He took one of the pills from the bag and popped it into his mouth and then leaned forward cupping Kurt’s head and kissing him deeply. Kurt was feeling fuzzy, the drinks still in his system and the desire to please Cooper beating through his veins. He felt Cooper transfer the pill from his mouth to Kurt’s and then pull back enough to speak while still brushing his lips against Kurt’s, his hand dipping into Kurt’s pants where his cock was already getting interested again. “Trust me baby I just want to make you feel good.”  
  
A tremor slid down kurt’s body and without thinking Kurt’s swallowed the pill. Cooper smiled at him. “Now let’s get out of here.” He backed up and tugged on Kurt’s hand leading him out of the bathroom and through the crowded club. Cooper got their coats and Kurt’s legs felt wobbly and his head a mess as Cooper grabbed his hand again and he followed Cooper obediently back out into the cold night air.


	11. Chapter 11

Kurt didn’t even remember the car ride from the club to the swanky hotel Cooper was staying at near by. He didn’t get to notice the valet, or thank the doorman, or admire the rich decor of the lobby. Everything was a swirl of colors and feeling and it was all going so fast. One moment they were in the elevator and with a “ping” and a few stumbling steps he was in Cooper’s hotel room.

 

Kurt heard the door shut behind him and he tried to steady himself enough to take in his surrounds, but Cooper was on him in a flash. Pressing him between the wall and his body as he grabbed Kurt’s wrist and pinned them above his head.

 

Kurt was frozen, his back pressed against the wall and his arms stretched out over him and Cooper’s bright blue eyes boring into him. Cooper leaned in so his breath tickled Kurt’s skin sending tremors through Kurt’s body. Then he brought his lips to Kurt’s neck and started to hotly mouth over the gentle curve leading down to his shoulder.

 

Kurt gasped and moaned, every touch of Cooper’s lips feeling like sparks on his skin. His mind might have been muddled, but his sense of touch seemed to be heightened. He wanted to ask Cooper what he had given him, but couldn’t seem to form the words as Cooper’s lips left trails of flames on his skin.

 

Cooper moved his hands away from pinning Kurt’s wrist to travel slowly down from Kurt’s hair to his face down his neck and shoulders to his sides until the reached the end of his vest. Cooper fisted the fabric and then roughly pulled it over Kurt’s head as he stood against the wall arms still in the air where Cooper had left them. The cool of the air danced across his bare chest making him shiver.

 

Kurt’s heart was beating fast, pounding against his chest at an almost frightening pace, but the only thing he could focus on was Cooper and where his lips were at any given moment. They were working all over Kurt’s flushed skin, moving over his chest and biting lightly on his nipples making Kurt cry out and double over Cooper’s shoulder as he bent down to reach Kurt’s ribs, licking over the edge of them above Kurt’s soft stomach.

 

Kurt was whining and squirming, every touch both too much and not quite enough for him as his blood pumped hotly through his veins. Cooper undid his pants next and dragged them down over Kurt’s legs and off. Cooper stood again making Kurt’s rag doll like body press up against the wall once more.

 

“God Angel," He said eyes scanning Kurt naked form. "You never fail to be more beautiful than I imagine.”

 

Laughter bubbled up through Kurt’s chest falling out between his lips, mixed with the moans that Cooper’s hands on his body were causing. He felt completely out of control, out of control of his body and his voice and even his mind. Every color and touch was sharper and weightier. He knew it had to be from that pill Cooper had him take, and he knew somewhere in the back of his mind that he should be worried, but he couldn't seem to muster it up.

 

Cooper moved his hands down to Kurt’s waist and then his thighs, hiking his legs up until Kurt curled them around Cooper’s hips, lifted by Cooper’s strong embrace and the wall behind him as his eager cock twitched against the rough press of Cooper’s pants.

 

“Coop. Cooper…” Kurt breathed as Cooper kept kissing over his neck and jaw. “I… please..”

 

“Please what baby?” He said hiking him up higher.

 

“Your clothes.”

 

Cooper barked out a laugh. “You want my clothes off?”

 

“Please Cooper.” Kurt giggled as Cooper licked over the spot on Kurt’s neck he’d just been sucking on.

 

“You’re so needy right now baby. I love it.”

 

Kurt just whined as Cooper lifted him, gripping his ass in his large hands and started carrying him, Kurt’s legs still wrapped around his waist, to the big king sized bed.

 

Once they got there Cooper let go of Kurt’s ass and unwrapped his legs from around him, tossing Kurt down on the bed where he bounced a little and then stretched himself out like a starfish, taking up as much room as he could, enjoying the feel of the cool comforter on his too hot skin.

 

“Cooper.” Kurt whined as Cooper just stood by the bed watching Kurt’s naked body move over the covers, they were the softest thing Kurt had ever felt, it was like slowly melting into a could. Kurt blinked dreamily up at Cooper the lights in the room so bright and dancing and Cooper looking so perfect. He was mad at Cooper, he knew he was, but he couldn't remember why when all he wanted was Cooper to get down here on this bed and kiss him again.

 

Kurt moved his hand slowly down his chest, to his stomach and then palmed his growing erection watching Cooper with every touch.

 

“Fuck Kurt, you’re killing me here.”

 

Kurt laughed again and watched enraptured as Cooper slowly crawled onto the bed kissing his way up Kurt’s prone body. He stared at his toes and traveled over his legs, kissing Kurt’s cock and making him cry and shutter and then up his slim waist and over his chest until finally, finally Cooper pressed his lips against Kurt’s lip. Kurt clung to the back of Cooper’s shirt pulling him in, needing his kiss like he needed air. Cooper moved his lips against Kurt like he owned him, dipping his tongue in Kurt’s mouth and making his breaths come in short, gasping pulls.

 

Cooper pulled back and Kurt whined as the room spun and the lights started pulsing bright colors. Cooper laid down on his side next to Kurt and smoothed his hand down Kurt’s body until it got to his cock. Cooper’s long fingers wrapped around Kurt’s erection and squeezed and pulled and twisted and then did it again and again. Kurt felt electrified, bucking his hips up on the bed with a scream on his lips as his stomach boiled and Cooper kept pumping him, pulling Kurt’s orgasm out of him with a twist of his hand. Kurt felt his cum splash over his abdomen and a warm loose feeling swept over him head to toe as he rode out the waves of the orgasm.

 

He came down panting and breathless and feeling like he was weighted down to the soft mattress beneath him. Cooper’s looked down on him and kept his fist on his cock, he keep moving, pumping and twisting the friction of it building and tugging. Kurt was still hard, but over sensitive from his orgasm and Cooper’s attention was beginning to become overwhelming. He couldn't take it, no no Cooper's hand like a vice pumping and pulling and heat and friction and Kurt couldn't see anything and he could hardly breath and no it was too much.

 

“Don’t! Don't Cooper!” Kurt opened his eyes and the room spun on its axis. “No Cooper!” Kurt yelled before flipping himself onto his stomach, breaths fast and frantic as he tried to crawl up the bed away from Cooper.

 

“Oh baby, no wait.” Cooper called after him, his hands grabbing Kurt’s hips and pulling him back towards him. Kurt felt the bed shift and Cooper crawled over him kissing between Kurt’s shoulder blades and murmuring. “Sorry baby, sorry.” He lightly and slowly trailed his lips down Kurt’s back, his words soothing Kurt until his breathing evened out again and he melted into the mattress, Cooper’s lips like fire branding every inch of his back.

 

Cooper worked his way down until he got to Kurt’s ass where he kept on kissing. Kurt giggle a little and then gasped as Cooper’s hands spread Kurt’s ass cheeks apart and a finger trailed down between them.

 

“Cooper?” Kurt whined and turned his head just in time to watch Cooper lick a strip up between his cheeks. “Oh god!” Kurt shivered not knowing if he liked this new sensation or not.

 

It didn't matter though, Kurt had become part of the bed and he couldn't move now even if he wanted to. Cooper kept working, kissing and licking until Kurt felt the wet tip of Cooper’s tongue swipe against his entrance. Kurt mewled and he heard Cooper chuckle behind him before his tongue was moving again, moving around Kurt’s hole and then dipping lightly in.

 

“Oh Cooper! Coop!” Kurt yelled feeling strange, this wasn't something he was sure he ever wanted to do, but now here he was melted into the mattress and clinging the the sheets as Cooper’s tongue circled and dipped and swirled. Kurt felt like he was coming apart at the seams. The was so different than fingering himself or wearing that plug, this was warm and wet a living and Cooper. It felt amazing and also scary, something almost too intimate about it.

 

He shuddered as his cock started aching beneath him, trapped between his body and the sheets. Cooper tongue reached further in making sparks fly inside of Kurt. Kurt stretched his arms out, palms on the bed and fingers splayed. He was giving in and loosening his whole body until the only thing that kept him from floating up into the air where the electric sparks Cooper’s tongue was causing to ripple up his spine. Cooper kept a firm grip on Kurt's ass making sure it stayed spread apart as Cooper rimmed his opening Kurt with his tongue.

 

After a time period Kurt had no hopes of measuring Cooper moved, withdrawing his tongue and kissing Kurt’s ass again before he moved off the bed all together and Kurt couldn't feel him anymore. Kurt laid there devastated at Cooper absence, it thankfully didn't last long though. Soon warm hands were on his hips again, tugging until he lifted himself up from the mattress he thought he’d become part of. Strong urgent hands bending and folding his body like he was just a lump of clay. Kurt looked behind his shoulder again and could hardly breath when he saw Cooper, a perfect Adonis naked and kneeling behind him, pumping his own cock and slicking it with lube.

 

“Oh baby, I’m going to take you. I’m going to take you hard and rough and make sure you always remember this night.” Cooper said and Kurt just swallowed deeply, trembling a little. He realized he was hiked up on his hands and knees, the latter of which were spread wide, causing Kurt’s ass to be on full display. Cooper was going to fuck him now, and Kurt wanted him too.

 

Cooper grabbed Kurt’s hips with one hand and lined his cock up with the other Kurt turned his head away and clung to the sheets in preparation and then he felt the blunt head of Coopers hard cock pressing against his hole. Pressing against, pressing in, pushing, pushing past Kurt's tight ring of muscles deep, deeper into Kurt filling him up, stretching him out.

 

Kurt shouted and moaned, he couldn't remember if Cooper had worked him open first with anything but his tongue, but this was intense. It hurt. It hurt in a good way, but it also just hurt. Kurt didn't know what he was saying, or if they were even real words coming from his mouth, but Kurt started shouting as lights dance around his eyes and the firm press of Cooper's cock threatened to become a permanent part of his existence.

 

He felt Cooper bottom out, his balls pressed firmly against Kurt’s ass and then… then he started. Cooper pulled out and slammed back in again, making Kurt’s whole body rock on his knees. His hands were too tight on Kurt’ waist as Cooper drove in again and again each hit making Kurt scream and lights pop before his eyes.

 

Kurt was twisting the sheets so fiercely in his hands he knew he’d probably rip them. His ass burned in pain but there was so much pleasure too, Cooper didn't hit his prostate with every plunge but he did often enough for Kurt to start to feel dizzy with need. He rocked with each thrust until Cooper became so enthusiastic Kurt’s arms couldn't support him any more and he toppled face down onto the bed. Cooper didn't relent, every movement rubbing Kurt’s face over the sheets and he pounded into Kurt, swearing and calling Kurt’s name over and over.

 

Kurt started to cry, he felt lost in a haze of the pleasure and pain pulsing through his body. His body itself was feeling smaller and smaller with each thrust and it seemed like Cooper was growing and growing until in Kurt's mind’s eye he was being fuck by a relentless giant. Kurt didn't realize he’d been shouting this whole time until his voice started growing hoarse.

 

Then with one final deep plunge Cooper was coming, filling Kurt up with his seed, marking him so deep that Kurt thought he might carry Cooper’s cum around inside of him forever. There was a tight fist on his throbbing cock, a few quick pumps and then Kurt was coming too, hard and long until he felt deflated.

 

He slumped further down on the bed, Cooper’s hands had been keeping his hips up, but now they both collapsed, Cooper’s hot sweaty body draped over Kurt’s until he thought they may have become one person.

 

Kurt couldn't move, didn't want to anyway, he ached all over and he'd never felt anything so intense, the room was still spinning from it, colorful lights floating in the air. Eventually, with a deep moan Cooper moved. Kurt didn't. Cooper knelt by the bed and looked at Kurt, whose face was resting on his cheek towards Cooper. Cooper swept some sweaty hair out of Kurt’s face and thumbed under his eyes.

 

"You're crying."

 

Kurt nodded and let out a shuddering sob he was so glad that was over but he also missed Cooper inside of him and he was so confused and unable to think straight.

 

“That was beautiful baby.” Cooper said and Kurt smiled the best he could. “God you are going to be so sore in the morning.” Cooper laughed and then leaned in for a kiss. Kurt moved his head to kiss him back, a little spark of energy returning to his body, and with it a little nagging… something in his mind saying, this is wrong, this is wrong. He stuffed it back and didn't listen to it, his brain was too muddled to focus on one thought very long anyway.

 

“I’m going to go take a shower.” Cooper said. “You’re going to play a little more while you wait for me.”

 

“What?” Kurt sighed and Cooper just smiled and shook his head before grabbing Kurt’s shoulders and flipping him over like a doll. Kurt blinked and licked his lips realizing he was really thirsty. Cooper was moving his body, dragging it up towards the head of the bed and messing with Kurt’s hands. It wasn't until Cooper stood and Kurt tried to move that he realized what Cooper had done.

 

“Wait. Wait!” Kurt called, his voice finally gaining some strength. “I don’t think I like this.” He looked up to see his hands cuffed to the headboard. “Cooper!”

 

“Don’t worry baby. You’ll be fine.” Cooper moved to the side of the room and Kurt watched him as he walked to a tripod with a camera on it. Where did that come from? How long had it been there? Cooper seemed to be checking that everything was still centered and then he moved to the dresser and grabbed something out of it.

 

“Cooper will you undo these cuffs please?” Kurt begged between the tears that were finally abating a little.

 

Cooper sat down next to him on the bed. “Kurt do you want to make me happy?”

 

“Yes.” Kurt answered immediately even though that voice in his head was yelling at him no no no!

 

“Then please don’t ask me to uncuff you. Tell me you want to do whatever I want to do.”

 

Kurt took a shaky breath. He did want to make his boyfriend happy, he was scared of Cooper becoming bored with him. “I… I want to do whatever you want to do.” Kurt said but the words sounded wrong.

 

“Good. That’s my good Angel.” Cooper leaned down at kissed his lips and Kurt smiled into the kiss. What was he worried about? Sure Cooper liked to push Kurt’s limits, but it always turned out for the best… didn't it? No no no shouted the little voice.

 

Cooper pulled away from the kiss and moved his hands down Kurt’s body until he was lifting Kurt ass, that was when Kurt saw what Cooper had retrieved from the dresser. A vibrator. It was long and blue and had a curve so that it could slid in easily, but it had a bulbous kind of head at the bottom that Kurt didn't really want to contemplate. “Cooper… you aren't… is that?”

 

“Kurt have you ever used the one I sent you inside yourself.”

 

“No.” Kurt squeaked out.

 

“Oh then this is going to be extra fun.” Cooper smiled and it seemed little cruel. He lubed the vibrator up even as Kurt’s whole body began to tremble.

 

“Do we have to do this?” Kurt was crying again. "Please don't do this. I'm saying no. Please." Kurt chest felt tight with dread, he did not want that thing in him. Cooper could fuck him raw again if he wanted too, but please not that thing.

 

“Kurt, you want to do…” He left the sentence hanging and motioned ‘come on’ with his hand.

 

“I- I wa-want to do whatever y-you want to do.” Kurt hiccuped out his eyes stinging with tears. He could do this for Cooper, he could.

 

Cooper grinned his eyes dark as he lined the vibrator up and started pushing it in. Kurt yelped, it was big enough to really feel in inside, especially after Cooper’s rough fucking, but not so big too hurt as bad as Kurt thought it would.

 

Kurt counted his breathing, in and out, to keep his muscles loose, the vibrator moved in easily with the help of the lube and Cooper's cum that was still leaking out of Kurt’s ass. It was pretty far in and Kurt felt he was taking it very well when they got to the bulb part of the vibrator.

 

“Hold still baby.” Cooper said his hand brushing up and down Kurt’s chest comfortingly. “This is going to be a little wide, but that's what keeps it from just vibrating right out of you. Ready?”

 

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and let out a long breath as he nodded his head and Cooper pushed and twisted and wiggled the vibrator further in, stretching Kurt so wide he didn't know if he’d be able to sand it much longer, he started kicking his feet and yelling, but the with one last push and a shout from Kurt the vibrator was snugly in and not going anywhere.

 

“I don’t know why I’m so luckily to have found you.” Cooper praised and Kurt opened his eyes and tried to focus on Cooper's face and not the waving lights in the air around his head. “You are so good to me.” With that Cooper flipped on the vibrator, got up off the bed and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

 

The vibrations started off soft. They were still surprising because Kurt had never in his life felt something like this before. He squirmed a little moving his ass so the vibrator would sit in the most comfortable spot inside of him. He started panting and little and rolling his hips as the vibrations started shooting through his already tender and half-hard cock. This kept up for a little while before the vibrations increased with a whirring of sound. Kurt gasped, his eyes widening as the vibrator buzzed deep inside him brushing against his prostate and making him yell. It continued like this, Kurt getting use to one setting before it jumped up to a greater speed.

 

Kurt was a writhing, gasping mess pulling against the cuffs as the vibrator shook inside him. “Cooper! Cooper!” He yelled and was filled with relief when he heard the shower turn off.

 

Cooper came out, still completely naked and dripping with water, he looked at Kurt and sighed before walking to the dresser. He came back to Kurt with a smile on his face.

 

“Hush Angel. Hush.” He said before grabbing Kurt’s face and pressing so his jaw popped opened. To Kurt’s utter shock Cooper stuck a ball gag in his mouth and locked it behind his head before kissing Kurt in the center of the chest and returning to the bathroom. Kurt heard the water switch back on but couldn't focus on it as his body started to thrash, the vibrator pounding inside of him.

 

He tilted his head back and shouted, but against the gag it hardly made any noise, and then he was coming, cum arching over his stomach and painting him with white. His cock twitched as Kurt road out the orgasm. God it was all-consuming and it felt so good… for a moment.

 

For a moment, before Kurt realized the vibrator wasn't stopping just because he’d come. It kept buzzing inside him, rubbing his prostate raw and making another orgasm build much, much too soon.

 

Kurt’s mind was clearing a little bit from the drug, but that didn't seem to be a good thing. The clearer mind just made him all he more frantic. He needed Cooper, he needed Cooper, why was he going through all this if Cooper wasn't even right here?

 

He strained against his cuffs and bit down on the gag as another orgasm rocked through him, he pressed up on his heels until his hips were in the air as his cock pulsed and came. He slumped back down again feeling like he was choking on his tears. The shower turned off again but Kurt didn't noticed too lost in the build and build and pain and crash of his body betraying him

 

______________

 

Cooper got out of the shower feeling refreshed and still so horny. He wrapped a towel low on his hips and filled the tub with bath water before he made his way back to the bedroom. He froze by then entryway, the most amazing sight of his entire life unfolding before his eyes.

 

Kurt was still cuffed to the bed, of course, a red and black gag wedged between his swollen lips, saliva making its way down his chin. His eyes were wide and frantically moving around the room. His body was a mix of pale and flushed pink skin, and every muscle seemed to be strained as Kurt lifted himself up on his heels and arched his back coming hard and then collapsing down on the bed. Cooper wondered how many times he’d come so far. He smiled, he would get to check the tape later.

 

The video camera had been a move inspired by the folder of recorded Skype sessions he had with Kurt. God, if he were the sharing type, which he wasn't, he could make a bundle off these videos.

 

He folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the doorway as he continued to watch. Kurt thrashed and kicked and shouted, muffled through the gag. He came again, straining upwards, but with less cum this time. Kurt’s chest heaved and Cooper waited until Kurt came yet again and his whole body shook uncontrollably. Cooper finally moved away from the doorway, his own cock hard and wanting.

 

First thing he did was turn the vibrator off. That was when Kurt became aware of his presence. Eyes locked on him and pleading. Then Cooper hiked Kurt’s legs up, hooking them over his shoulders so that Cooper was between them and Kurt's ass was in the air.

 

He slipped his towel off and pulled the vibrator out, tugging hard to get the widest part out, Kurt let out a helpless, muffled yelp. Then Cooper buried his cock easily into the tight warm heat of Kurt’s hole welcoming him. This wouldn't take long. He thrust into Kurt and pumped Kurt's slick cock at the same time, never breaking eye contact. Kurt whined against his gag, but otherwise didn't make a fuss. After just a short while Cooper felt the heat in his stomach snap and he came inside his Angel, filling him up once again. With a twist of his wrist Kurt was coming too.

 

Cooper groaned when he realized Kurt had come dry, his defenseless body shaking and quivering. Cooper pulled out and let Kurt’s leg down. Kurt laid still, besides some uncontrolled twitching. Cooper undid the gag and pulled it from Kurt’s mouth before wiping his face with the bed sheet and kissing him deeply. Kurt just laid there still, watching him like if he looked away Cooper would disappear.

 

He undid Kurt’s wrist next and tsk'd a little when he saw how red and irritated the skin was. He shook his head. “Sorry babe.” Before getting up off the bed. He put his arms under Kurt’s body and lifted him up, holding him bridal style while Kurt just tucked his head into Cooper’s chest and whimpered.

 

Cooper walked him to the bathroom and set him down in the tub where he’d drawn the warm bath. Once he felt Kurt was situated comfortably he kissed him on the forehead. “I’ll be right back okay baby?”

 

Kurt didn't move or answer. Cooper liked it when Kurt got to the really docile part of post sex but his complete silence was a little disconcerting. “Alright baby?” He repeated.

 

Kurt swallowed and licked his lips before nodding. “Whatever you want.”

 

Cooper smiled. He got up and went back to the bedroom stripping the bed and putting on the fresh pair of sheets he’d requested when he checked in. Once the bed was ready he grabbed a bottle of water from the mini-fridge and went back to the bathroom to find Kurt exactly as he’d left him. He bent down and grabbed a washcloth and started bathing Kurt like a child. Kurt seemed to wake up a little during this.

 

“Are we done for tonight Cooper? I really don’t think I can do anything more.” His voice was hoarse.

 

Cooper lifted the water bottle to his lips and let him drink. Once Kurt seemed satisfied he recapped the bottle. “How about just some snuggles as we fall asleep, would you like that?”

 

Kurt nodded his eyes still wide. Cooper wondered how high he still was. He helped Kurt get out of the tub, he had to support him as he dried off, his legs wobbly. They went back to the bedroom together and Cooper crawled up in the bed and patted next to him. Kurt followed suit and the both settled beneath the covers, Kurt grasping Cooper and holding him tight. Cooper chuckled and wrapped his arms around Kurt as he buried his head into Cooper neck.

 

“Thank you for tonight.” Cooper said and Kurt just nodded, and sniffed back his tears as he pressed a kiss against Cooper's neck.


	12. Chapter 12

Cooper woke up feeling relaxed and content. He stretched his arms over his head as he sighed and flexed his toes. He yawned and a smile curled on his lips. God he felt good.He blinked at the room for a moment before remembering where he was and his smile grew. He turned to his side looking for Kurt, loving the idea of waking up next to Kurt's beautiful pale body.

Kurt was turned away from him, curled up in a ball on his and sleeping on the very edge of the mattress as far away from Cooper as the king-sized bed allowed. Cooper frowned. This wasn't what he wanted, he was supposed to wake up with his Angel asleep in his arms. Cooper pulled himself up to his elbow and reached for Kurt, wrapping his arm around Kurt's arm and tugging.

"Babe." He whined. "Come'ere."

Kurt moaned softly in his sleep and Cooper pulled him over to his back and closer to him.

"Morning beautiful." He said leaning in and kissing Kurt's lips. He pulled back and looked down at Kurt in confusion before clarity reached him. Kurt was a heavy sleeper, a really heavy sleeper. Copper smiled, of course, that was how he'd first met Kurt, how could have he forgotten? And after the drinking, and the pill he'd taken and the fucking last night his sweet Kurt had to be even more exhausted than usual.

Cooper pulled the sheet down off of Kurt to reveal his perfect, naked body. He traced a finger down Kurt, starting at his long graceful neck, around a firm pink nipple, over his toned torso to the fine, light dusting of hair on his lower abs, a trail that lead to Kurt's beautiful rosy cock, soft and nestled in a thin smattering of hair. Kurt was honestly one of the most beautiful people Cooper had ever been with. He made Cooper want things, want to do things to him, that he had never been bold enough to do before.

It was hard living in Los Angeles with Kurt living over 2,000 miles away because he wanted Kurt all of the time. On the other hand, Cooper was glad they lived in different states. It made every time he was with Kurt a special treat, like dessert after a long time of eating nothing sweet. It wasn't like Cooper was celibate back in California. Of course not, no one could expect him to go weeks at a time without sex, but everyone he was with back home just made him realize how special sex was with Kurt and how much he desired Kurt's beautiful, responsive body.

Cooper smiled and dragged his fingers down to slide over Kurt's cock, softly moving up and down the length of it, under and over, smoothing over the slit and then playing with his balls. Kurt's cock was slender, not small, but not fat either, it was long though and so very lovely. Cooper loved to watch it get hard, how it stiffened and then curled over Kurt's belly, how it twitched and sputtered before it came. He'd have a lot of that on the video from last night. Cooper could hardly wait to watch it.

Last night Kurt had been amazing. So naive and malleable, with enough fight in him to make it all the more fun. Cooper had been shocked that Kurt had actually taken that pill. Cooper had hoped for it, but never actually expected it. As soon as Kurt swallowed it Cooper realized, he could do anything he wanted to Kurt and Kurt would let him.

Just thinking about the power he had over this boy made him feel dizzy. He had to be honest with himself, in the back of Cooper's mind he was picturing a future when Kurt came to live with him in L.A. His perfect little boytoy. His Angel he could use and love, and show off. He humored the idea of getting him a collar that read "Angel" on it. He'd keep him in his apartment, naked and horny and waiting for Cooper to come home and fuck him.

Cooper didn't know if that would actually ever happen, Kurt wasn't even willing to tell his dad he had a boyfriend little less pack up and move to California, but maybe if Cooper played this right by time Kurt graduated he'd be so fully under Cooper's control... but no, these were thoughts for a later time.

He'd leave the fantasizing to when he was back in Los Angeles without Kurt. RIght now he had the real thing right in front of him and he needed to take advantage of that. Time to play, "How far can I go before he wakes up?" Not that Kurt waking up was going to stop the fun, but still this would be nice. Like their first time.

Cooper smiled when he saw that his fingers had worked Kurt's cock into being at least half hard, and his breathing was a little faster, his lips parted as he huffed out breaths. Cooper leaned down to kiss him again, tugging on his bottom lip with his teeth before slipping his tongue into taste and explore Kurt's mouth. Kurt tasted incredible, Cooper felt like he could get drunk off of him. Kurt groaned into the kiss, his own tongue sliding against Cooper's. He was so goddamn responsive, even if sleep. Kurt was made to be fucked and Cooper was the person lucky enough to get to do the fucking.

Cooper moved to hover on over of him, lifting a leg so that he was straddling him. He moved Kurt's arms to cross over each other over Kurt's head. Not because he felt he needed to bind them again at this point, but because the position made Kurt look so helpless and submissive. Cooper frowned when he looked at the wrist though, red and purple bruises blooming over the pale skin. If Kurt had just trusted him a little better last night and not pulled against his restraints so hard that wouldn't have happened.

His eyes trailed down Kurt's body, little bruises on his neck and clavicle from Cooper's lips and down on his hips spotty bruises from Cooper's fingers digging into him. These bruises Cooper didn't mind so much, they were reminders of who Kurt belonged to. The wrist though, he felt bad about that and would be sure to look after them later once Kurt was awake.

Cooper moved down to kiss Kurt's neck enjoying the breathy little sighs Kurt made. Kurt really did love being kissed on the neck. From there he moved down Kurt's body trailing kisses until he got to Kurt's lovely cock. He took it in his mouth, one hand still playing with Kurt's balls as he deep-throated his sleeping Angel. This was something Cooper actually enjoyed doing for Kurt, and something he was going to teach Kurt to get better at. Not that Kurt had been bad last night in the restroom of that club, but it was obviously his first time and there was room for improvement.

Cooper bobbed up and down Kurt's cock looking up his body to see him start move, rolling his body and moaning even while staying unconscious. Once Kurt was fully hard Cooper pulled off with a wet pop, kissed the tip of Kurt's erection and the grabbed his hips to roll him over to his stomach. Cooper had to get up on his knees to arrange Kurt perfectly, arms still stretched above him, face resting on his now flushed cheek, body long and stretched out. Cooper moved to part Kurt's legs seeing how far he could spread them. It was far, Kurt was so flexible. He wasn't doing the splits or anything, but it was close. Through out all of this Kurt didn't wake, he just moaned and whined and rutted against the mattress some. That drove Cooper wild.

He got up from the bed looking for his lube when his eyes landed on the video camera and he got a fantastic idea. He took a few moments, that felt much longer than that considering he was hard and wanting himself, to hook the camera up to the TV. Then he turned it on, rewinded the camera and pressed play. Cooper grinned widely as footage from last night started playing. He was going to fuck Kurt Hummel with a video of him fucking Kurt Hummel playing in the background. God, he was a genius.

He grabed a buttplug from the dresser, found the lube, and then crawled back onto the bed with Kurt. As the sounds of Kurt moaning and gasping from last night filled the room Cooper's cock grew even harder. He positioned himself between Kurt's parted legs and moved his fingers to spread Kurt's ass cheeks. That was when he stopped and froze. Kurt's ass was bruised and swollen, his hole still red and sore looking from last night. Cooper grimaced, he didn't remember being that rough with Kurt. Then again if the noises coming from the television behind him where any indication he had gotten a little carried away. Even if Kurt's pleas from the video did go straight to his cock.

Cooper licked his lips and hesitated a moment. He had that ring gag he could put in Kurt's mouth to keep it open and he could fuck him that way, give his poor ass a break... but then... he was flying back to L.A.this evening, did he really not want to fuck Kurt's ass at least one more time before he left? He would just use a lot of lube and be soft and gentle and sweet. He could do that. He grabbed a pillow and pulled it under Kurt's hips, both to lift it and for Kurt's comfort.

Kurt just sighed and moaned.

Cooper lubed up his fingers and slowly and painstakingly started working Kurt open, one finger at a time, gradually pushing in, carefully stretching. He was relieved to see Kurt didn't seem to mind. He started rocking his hips up to meet Cooper's fingers, his hands stretching out to grip the sheets. Kurt's breathing became heavy and his skin flushed pink. He still seemed to be asleep though, his body just reacting naturally to Cooper's touch.

By time Cooper finally had three fingers in he was a sweatly needy mess above Kurt. He was determined to take this slow and not hurt his Angel anymore (right now), but god it was difficult. He needed to come so much.

Once Kurt was opened and ready Cooper lifted himself up to his knees and lined his cock up with Kurt's entrance. He again slowly, so excruciatingly slowly pushed in, his cock sliding in little by little. He started swearing, Kurt moaning and shouting in the video behind him and Kurt moaning and whining beneath him. Cooper thought he might actually go mad with need.

Then Cooper was finally all the way in, his balls pressed hotly against Kurt's ass his hands on his hips for support and Cooper closed his eyes tilted his head back and started to move, a lazy pace, up and in and up and in. Kurt's moans started sounding more like cries and when Cooper opened his eyes for a moment his skin was flushed a bright red, he was bucking his hips in time with Cooper even as sweat rolled down his back, so Cooper closed his eyes again, focused on the delicious sounds Kurt was making and the tight, tight pull and drag of Kurt's ass.

Cooper didn't last as long as he would have liked, but he'd spent so much time working Kurt open that wasn't a huge surprise. He thrust in one last time before he was coming, hard and fast and filling Kurt up. He heard a scratchy voice call out, "Cooper? Cooper!" And Kurt bucked wildly, coming just as he woke up. Cooper road out the orgasmn, it was long and sweet, before pulling out with a squelching sound. He reached for the plu laying near by and then wedged it slowly into Kurt's asshole, pluging him up and traping his come insdie, Kurt squirming and whimpering under him. Then he let out a long breath and floppd down to his side to lay next to Kurt.

He was awake and blinking at Cooper with glassy, wet eyes. Cooper smiled and reached out to pull Kurt in for a short kiss. "Good morning Angel."

"Good morning." Kurt mouthed without making a sound. Cooper ran the palm of his hand down Kurt's sweat slick back. He was sweaty himself, feeling sticky and too hot. Taking it slow for Kurt's sake had been torture. "I'm gonna shower." Cooper said thumbing over Kurt's lips. "Want to join me?"

Kurt's eye grew wide for a moment and then he minutely shook his head. "A little more sleep?" He rasped out and Cooper chuckled.

"Okay, okay. But then some more fun and games." He smacked Kurt lightly on the ass and hopped up from bed feeling energized as he walked to the bathroom to clean up and feel less gross.

* * *

 

Kurt laid very still once Cooper left, slowly testing out parts of his body. Wiggling his toes and stretching his legs. He woken up in the middle of an intense orgasm only to realize that Cooper was coming inside of him, it was a startling and not altogether pleasant way to wake up. He remembered the first time that had happened, he woken up dizzy and sleepy and not fully aware of what was happening. This morning wasn't like that, he'd been jolted into consciousness, completely aware of what was going on, what was being done to him without his consent.

Kurt sniffed back some tears and then froze, thinking for a moment that he wasn't alone in the room, the noises he was hearing were both lewd and confusing. He turned over to his back muffling a shout with his hand as pain flared up his spine from his ass. He would have focused on that more if it weren't for the horrifying sight before him. He lifted himself slightly up on his elbows hissing in pain as he did, to get a better view of the television. He was on it. That was him on the TV, tied to this very bed and screaming behind a gag as he lifted off of the bed and came.

Kurt's throat felt dry and he turned to his side and grabbed a wastebasket from beside the bed and started heaving into it. Suddenly parts of last night came rushing back to him. The drinking, choking on Cooper's cock in that bathroom, the pill and then spotty memories of everything that happened in this room.

God, he was going to throw up again.

It took him a moment to build up the strength, but then he was pushing himself up off of the bed, before falling back again in pain as the plug Cooper had put in him pressed painful inside him. He laid on the bed for a moment panting as he reached behind himself and tried to pull it out. It hurt too much nd Kurt didn't have the strength for it. He was somewhat use to wearing the plug, even if it hurt now more than ever after the rough fucking he'd gone through. But it would have to stay for now, there was no time. He pulled himself up again with a wince and hurried to the TV shutting it off, but not before seeing the pained and terrified look on his face on the scren. There was no way someone could see that and think what had happened to him was okay... except Cooper had seen him that way... and had fucked him again afterwards.

Kurt wrapped his arms around his stomach, his whole body trembling from pain and shock and fear. For a moment he was lost in panic and disbelief, for a moment he thought he would curl up and cry, cry forever. For a moment. And then a steely resolved rooted itself in him. He straightened himself up and looked wildly around the room. He had to get the hell out of here before Cooper came back out. First thing he did was rush to the hotel phone, sitting on the lampstand by the bed.

He pushed 0 for the operator. "Hello? Hello? Yes... I- I need.. I need a cab please. I'll be down in... in just a few minutes."

The woman on the other side said she'd call a cab right away but Kurt hardly let her finish before he was spinning frantically around looking for his clothes. He found his pants first and with a gasp and hiss of pain pulled them on then he started looking for his shirt feeling frantic for a moment when he couldn't find it and then remembering he'd taken it off in Cooper's car.

Forget it.

He grabbed his coat from the ground and pulled it on, ignoring the vest laying next to it. He was never wearing that thing again. His heart stopped and his head snapped towards the bathroom door when he thought he heard the water being shut off... he froze.

But no, Cooper was still showering, he was just letting himself freakout. He pulled on his boots cursing the fact that he hadn't wore footwear easy to get on and then he was ready. As ready as he was going to get. He was a mess. Sweaty and scared and the plug still press to hard inside of him and possibly even showing through his tight pants. But he had a long peacoat on and his wallet and phone in his pocket and that would have to be enough.

He ran to the door and then stopped, heart beating wildly before he spun around and grabbed the video camera, yanking it from the tripod and ripping the cords from the TV. He tucked it under his arm and then left the room. Quietly shutting the door behind him before sprinting down the hall, not wasting time waiting for an elevator but running down the stairs. He had to get away he had to get away. He eye welled up with tears but he kept running.

When he got to the front desk he tried to calm his breathing and ignored the look the concierge was giving him. "Um room.... room number..." He racked his brain trying to think of the room number, but he wasn't sure he ever knew it. "From the second floor. I just called for a cab?"

"Room 212?"

"Yes, sure." Kurt said his hands starting to shake and looking behind his shoulder picturing Cooper storming angrily after him. What would Cooper do though, in the middle of a hotel lobby with people watching? Kurt had this flash of Cooper dragging him off kicking and screaming while no one did anything, but he knew that wouldn't actually happen. It didn't matter though, he still really needed to get out of here. He was terrfied, and hurt and sick and he just couldn't be here.

"Your cab is ready out front." The concierge said. "Is there anything else you will-"

Kurt didn't let him finish though, he just sprinted away towards the front doors. Outside a yellow cab waited for him and he rushed in, sitting carefully before slamming the door behind him.

"Go." Kurt yelled.

The cab driver looked at him through his rearveiw mirror. "Go where kid?"

And Kurt's mind went blank. He wanted to say "Home" and give the man his address but he couldn't. He just could not risk his dad seeing him like this. He would know something was wrong and Kurt would have to explain and then watch as his father's heart broke. No he couldn't go home yet.

"Where are we going?" The cab driver asked again.

And Kurt say the only thing he could think to say. "143 Windcroft Drive. Westerville." He answered. "I know it is a long drive but..."

"As long as you can pay kid I don't mind."

"I can pay." Kurt answered and the man pulled the car forwards. Kurt closed his eyes and leaned his burning forehead against the cool glass of the window. If he couldn't go home to his dad yet he'd go to the one other person in his life that made him feel safe. He'd go to Blaine


	13. Chapter 13

The cab driver had to call him a couple of times before Kurt snapped out of the trance the ride to Westerville had lulled him into. He looked out the window blinking rapidly as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. He had made it to Blaine's house. Kurt cleared his throat to thank the driver and carefully slid out of the car, the ache deep in his ass making him wince. He paid and then slowly made his way up to the front door, the plug in his ass moving and pressing with each step. By time he rang the doorbell Kurt felt like he could collapse on the spot.  
  
No one answered on the first ring and Kurt started to panic. He couldn’t have come all this way for Blaine to not be here. There were no cars in the drive, but they could have been in the garage. With a little whimper Kurt rang the bell again. This time he heard someone on the other side and wrapped his arms around his middle and closed his eyes.  _Please be Blaine_. He didn’t even know what he expected Blaine to do; he just knew he needed him to be home.  
  
“Kurt?” He opened his eyes as he heard the familiar voice. Blaine was standing in the doorway a smile on his face. “What are you doing here?” Blaine asked, his smile remained but his brows dropped in confusion.  
  
Kurt didn’t answer he just took the two steps it took to get inside and then threw his arms around Blaine. Blaine rocked back on his heels a little to catch him and for a moment he just stood there and Kurt’s heart clenched in fear. But then Blaine wrapped an arm around his back and one curled around him to cup the back of his head and Kurt just nestled his face in the curve of Blaine’s neck and breathed him in. He smelled like soap and coffee and  _Blaine_.  
  
“Kurt what’s wrong?” Blaine asked as he held him, his voice deep with worry. There was no way Kurt could explain this. What would he even say? He’d never even told Blaine he was dating Cooper. So Kurt didn’t say anything and just kept clinging to Blaine. Blaine held him back rocking them a little as he rubbed circles on Kurt’s lower back. “It’s okay. It’s okay.” Blaine kept repeating.  
  
Kurt wanted to cry, but his didn’t let himself or he wouldn’t stop. He just waited until his breathing was calmer before pulling back, not looking Blaine in the eye.  
  
“Are you okay?” Blaine whispered. “No, I mean… you're obviously aren’t okay.”  
  
Kurt glanced up to see Blaine's eyes scanning him head to toe and Kurt didn’t even want to think about how he looked right then.  
  
“Could I…” Kurt rubbed a hand over his brow. “Could I use your shower?” He knew it was a weird request, but he felt disgusting. Covered in sweat and his own cum… and… and Cooper’s cum still trapped in by that damn plug. He started trembling just thinking about it.  
  
“Of course.” Blaine said in surprise. “I… um… of course.”  
  
“And maybe could I borrow something to wear?” Kurt rasped up and looked at Blaine quickly only to see his brow furrowed and his eyes worried.  
  
“Yes. Sure.” Blaine said taking his hand. Kurt clung back needily as Blaine led him upstairs.  
  
Blaine had an ensuite bathroom and he grabbed some towels and pointed out the shampoo and soap, he even found a new unused toothbrush and laid it out on the sink for him. He was talking through all of this, rambling on about who knew what. Kurt didn’t really catch a single word; just let the comfort of Blaine’s warm voice wash over him. He left the bathroom only to come back in and lay some clothes out for Kurt.  
  
“Do you need anything else?” Blaine asked nervously rubbing the back of his neck. Kurt shook his head no.  
  
“Okay.” Blaine bit his lip. “I’ll be right out here if you need anything.  
  
Kurt nodded and Blaine left the bathroom, with one last glance over his shoulder at Kurt before shutting the door.  
  
Kurt felt numb; he turned and looked at himself in the mirror. He was pale, scary pale, with bright red cheeks. His hair was a mess from sleeping on in while it was wet. And even though Kurt still had his peacoat on it was obvious he didn’t have a shirt on under it. Kurt took a deep breath and undid his coat letting it drop to the ground. There were bruises on his hips, but he didn’t look at them long, or the ones on his neck that if Blaine was paying attention he had probably seen. He sat on the toilet lid hissing as it pressed the plug inside him and pulled off his boots, then bent over and slipped out of his pants the pain making him catch his breath.  
  
He went to the shower and turned on the water making sure it was hot, as hot as he could take it. Once he was under the steamy stream of water he reached behind himself and grabbed the end of the plug and started twisting and tugging it out. Pain shot up through his back and Kurt had to bite back a yell as he fell forward catching himself by slamming a palm against the tiled wall of the shower.  
  
He held his breath and tugged again until the plug finally,  _mercifully_  pulled out. It might have been his imagination, but he thought he felt cum leaking out with it. He stepped quickly out of the shower and stuffed the plug into a pocket of his coat, the pocket that wasn’t carrying Cooper’s camera. It was important to him that Blaine never saw that plug. Then he moved carefully back into the shower. He grabbed a washcloth and Blaine's body wash and started to scrub all over his body until it was all scrubbed pink.  
  
He stood and let the water pelt over his face as he washed his hair, and then stood and watched the suds swirl down the drain. Once he was clean he still couldn’t make himself move out of the shower. His whole body was still trembling, so instead he slid down the wall and sat on the floor, curling his legs up and wrapping his arms around them as he leaned his head on his knees and let the water continue to wash over him.

* * *

Blaine sat on his bed nervously playing with his hands as he listened to the shower running in the adjoining bathroom. His stomach was turning over anxiously. He had no idea what was going on, but he knew something was really wrong. He knew that Kurt had shown up at his house on a weekend he was meant to be spending with his boyfriend. He knew Kurt had looked scared and disheveled, only half dressed and with painful looking hickeys on his neck. The thought of those made Blaine feel even more ill. It was fine to have hickeys, it could be fun even, but those matched with the rest of Kurt’s appearance and the lost look in his eyes were seriously worrisome.

  
Blaine needed to know what was going on, he wanted to ask Kurt again what was happening and keep asking him until he got an answer, but of course he wouldn’t. Because Kurt was scared. He was scared and for some reason choose to come to Blaine and Blaine wasn’t going to screw things up. He’d be here for Kurt, be whatever Kurt needed. That’s what you did when you loved someone; you put their needs above your own.  
  
Blaine took a deep breath and looked towards the closed bathroom door. Kurt had been in there for a  _really_  long time. He rubbed his hands down his pants and stood, knocking on the door softly. “Kurt, everything okay in there? Do you need something?”  
  
There was no answer and Blaine’s stomach squirmed.  
  
“Kurt?” He knocked again a little louder to be heard over the running water. “Are you okay?” When there still no answer Blaine held his breath and opened the door a crack. “Kurt?”  
  
Nothing but the noise of the shower answered him. He stepped into the bathroom, not looking towards the glass doors of the shower. “Kurt? You okay?”  
  
“ _Blaine_ ” Kurt’s voice was small from the shower. Blaine glanced over quickly and saw Kurt curled up on the floor hugging himself and shaking all over. The way he was sitting hunched and curled into himself meant that Blaine couldn’t really see  _anything_ , which was good. Kurt needed help, but this wasn’t the time to ogle him.  
  
Blaine stepped closer and opened the shower door, feeling weird, but also instinctively knowing Kurt needed him right now. The mirror in the bathroom was fogged making Blaine think the shower would be warm but as he reached in the water was icy. Kurt had been in here long enough for the hot water to run out. He switched the water off and glanced down at a shivering Kurt who lifted his head just enough to look up at Blaine with big watery eyes. Blaine’s heart broke into a million tiny pieces.  
  
“You ready to get out?” He asked looking away again, really trying to protect Kurt’s privacy.  
  
“Yes.” Kurt answered but didn’t seem to make any effort to move. Blaine turned and grabbed one of the big fluffy towels he’d gotten for Kurt. He opened it wide and held it out in front of him.  
  
“Here you go. Let’s get you warm.” he said and turned his head to the side and closed his eyes as Kurt started to stand. He felt Kurt walk into the towel and then tug it from Blaine’s hands.  
  
“You can open your eyes.”  
  
Blaine looked back at Kurt to find him wrapped in the towel and smiling softly at him.  
  
“I’m okay now.” Kurt said. “I’m just going to get dressed.”  
  
“Okay.” Blaine breathed trying really hard not to stare at Kurt’s pale shoulders or the purple and red bruises on his neck. He cleared his throat. “Okay.” He repeated and turned and left the room.  
  
He sat on his bed waiting again, but this time it was only a few minutes before Kurt came out. He was wearing a soft comfy pair of Blaine’s pajama bottoms and Blaine’s oversized navy colored Dalton sweatshirt. If Kurt hadn’t looked so sad and if Blaine wasn’t so worried about him he would have commented on how adorable Kurt looked right now, towel drying his hair and making it stick up in all directions.  
  
Kurt came over and sat next to Blaine on the bed. “Thank you.”  
  
“I haven’t even done anything.” Blaine answered,  _waiting_  do to something. “Do you… are you hungry?”  
  
Kurt made a face a shook his head. “I don’t think I could eat right now.” He voice was raspy and Blaine didn’t know if it was from trying not to cry or if Kurt’s throat hurt. His cheeks were still flushed and his eyes looked a little glassy. Blaine reached a hand up cupping Kurt’s cheek and then feeling his forehead.  
  
“You’re really warm.”  
  
Kurt shrugged. “I don’t feel great. My throat hurts.”  
  
“Are you thirsty? I could go grab you something to drink.” Blaine was grasping at straws not knowing what was going on or why Kurt was here.  
  
“Sure.”  
  
Blaine hopped up from the bed glad to have something to do that might help even the tiniest bit. “Be  _right_ back,” he said and made his way down to the kitchen. He heated some water and started some coffee and then went to see what food was in the refrigerator. When he went back upstairs he was carrying a tray with him. Kurt was still on his bed, he’d scooted back to lean up against the bed frame and had his knees tucked under his chin again. He looked up when Blaine entered and his eyes widened before he smiled.  
  
“What is all that?”  
  
Blaine sat the tray on the bed next to Kurt and carefully sat down, making sure he didn’t tip anything over. “I didn’t know what you wanted. So I brought water, and apple juice and coffee and some ginger tea. Oh and a bagel and a banana if you do get hungry. I can make soup too…”  
  
“Blaine.Thank you.” Kurt interrupted him, his voice still scratchy, but warm and a little smile tugging at his lips. “Ginger tea?”  
  
“If your throat hurts it could help.”  
  
Kurt nodded and took the mug sipping on it, sighing as his eyes slid closed. Blaine took the coffee for himself and sat the tray on the lamp stand near Kurt so he could easily grab anything else he wanted before he settled down again leaning against the headboard next to Kurt. Kurt shifted over and leaned his side up against Blaine.  
  
“Do you want to talk about whatever happened?” Blaine asked between sips of coffee.  
  
“Not yet.”  
  
Blaine’s stomach was tight with worry, but he wasn’t going to push Kurt. “Want to watch a movie?”  
  
Kurt smiled again and Blaine thought that was at least a small victory, if he could just keep Kurt smiling. Blaine got up to pick out a movie and tried to not think about how Kurt shifted on the bed uncomfortably, wincing a little. They decided on Mary Poppins and Blaine put it in his DVD player before sitting back down with Kurt. Kurt leaned his head on Blaine’s shoulder and somewhere in the middle of the movie laced his fingers with Blaine’s. Blaine’s heart beating heavy in his chest, having Kurt this close was both torture and heaven. Every time he was with Kurt he wanted to just blurt out his feelings for him, but this, of all times, was obviously _not_  the right time.  
  
“Cooper is in town.” Kurt said out of the blue near the end of them movie.  
  
“What?” Blaine looked down at him.  
  
“Do you think he’ll come here?”  
  
“Why is Cooper in town?” Blaine was confused. “Why would he be in town and not tell his family? And how do you kn-” Blaine stopped mid sentence and Kurt tensed next to him.  
  
Blaine felt suddenly cold and his heart clenched in his chest. Kurt was dating an older guy. An older guy that lived out of town. An older guy that Kurt must have met sometime around the time Cooper was in town… that snow storm and Cooper drove Kurt home. “Oh my god.” The words fell out of Blaine’s mouth as realization hit him. “Oh my  _god_.”  
  
Kurt scooted back to look Blaine in the face. “Please don’t be mad at me. Please.” Kurt said and tears were pooling in his eyes.  
  
Blaine was… Blaine wasn’t sure how he felt. Shocked and confused and yes, but he was angry too. He was really angry, his hands started to shake and his breathing was uneven. But he wasn’t even the least bit angry at Kurt. Cooper. _Cooper_ was a dead man.  
  
“What did he do?” Blaine asked, eyes looking at Kurt’s neck in a whole new light. “Did he hurt you?”  
  
“Why would you ask that?” Kurt said quietly. “You find out I’ve been dating your brother and the first thing you wonder is if he hurt me?”  
  
“Because!” Blaine ran his hand through his hair not caring if he was messing up his perfectly gelled down curls. “Because you were spending the weekend with your boyfriend, and you show up here scared and half dressed and... and Cooper… he…”  
  
Kurt had gone a little pale. “Cooper what?”  
  
Blaine took a deep breath and lowered his voice once he realized he’d been shouting. “I’m not mad at you. Well… I don’t… I can’t understand why you wouldn’t  _tell_  me you were dating my brother. But Cooper, he is into some kind of... " Blaine’s face flushed. He and Cooper got along alright, they were very competitive with each other and because of the age gap had never been great friends. Cooper liked to talk or hint at his sex life sometimes though, probably thinking he was bragging. And the little Blaine knew wasn’t good. The things Cooper were into were a little scary, and Blaine supposed if two consenting adults were alright with it fine. Whatever. But Kurt? Kurt who had never had a boyfriend. Kurt who blushes when you even mention sex. Kurt who had his first kiss stolen by a bully.  
  
Blaine felt sick.  
  
Kurt brought his hands up and rubbed them down his face causing the sleeves of Blaine’s sweatshirt to fall down his arms a little and that’s when Blaine saw Kurt’s red, swollen wrist.  
  
Blaine’s heart thudded in his chest and he felt heat filling his whole body. He could hardly see straight he was so angry. He got up off the bed quickly. “Where is he?”  
  
“What?” Kurt looked at him in surprise.  
  
“Where’s Cooper?”  
  
“Blaine I don’t know what you think you’re going to do.” Kurt said moving towards the edge of the bed and sitting up on his knees to reach for Blaine's hand. “But you aren’t going to do it.” He pulled Blaine back down on the bed.  
  
“What happened to your wrist?” Blaine asked his voice steely.  
  
“I…” Kurt looked down. “I… don’t know. I mean I do know.” He sucked in a shaky breath and bit his lip as the tears finally fell from his eyes, running down his cheeks and dripping off of his chin. “I didn’t really agree to that part... and I wasn’t… I wasn’t myself”  
  
The angr in Blaine was boiling hot, Cooper had hurt Kurt and… and who knew what else. He pushed the anger down as best he could though, Kurt looked so small and broken, hunched up on himself and not looking at him. Blaine immediately wrapped his arm around Kurt’s back and tugged him in close. “Kurt, it’s okay. I… Cooper won’t come here.” He said remembering Kurt’s previous question and worried that Kurt might be scared of Cooper coming here. “If he didn’t tell us he was in town, and was keeping it a secret to spend time with you he won’t just show up.”  
  
Kurt nodded and buried his face in Blaine’s shoulder now that Kurt’s tears had started it seemed like a dam had broken and Kurt sobbed, clinging to Blaine life a life preserver. Blaine just hugged him back rocking him back and forth as the credits to Mary Poppins played in the background. After what seemed like forever, a time span that broke Blaine’s heart over and over again listening to Kurt cry, Kurt started breathing easier again. His tears slowing and his body not trembling so hard. He pulled away from Blaine and Blaine let him even though a part of him just wanted to keep Kurt wrapped in his arms safe and sound, forever.  
  
“I think… I think I need....” Kurt’s face was ashen and his bottom lip was trembling. “I did things with Cooper that I never thought I would do, and I don’t know that I can blame Cooper for all of them because I agreed… he always found a way to make me agree. But um…” Kurt’s eyes glanced at Blaine and down again and Blaine held his breath even as he felt like he would be sick.  
  
Kurt was quiet, not finishing his thought and Blaine moved a shaky hand to tip Kurt’s chin up so he could look at him. “Are you saying Cooper made you do something you didn’t want to do?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Blaine’s stomach rolled over.  
  
“Last night he did.” Kurt answered and there was a ringing in Blaine’s ears that he couldn’t shake away. “I think…” Kurt wet his dry lips. “I think I need to go to the police.”  
  
The room seemed to get smaller, it felt crushing all of a sudden and Blaine’s heart actually, physically hurt as it pounded in his chest. “Okay.” He said and got up from the bed. “Okay.”  
  
He walked to his closet and slipped on a pair of shoes feeling dizzy and disoriented. Then he went to the bathroom and grabbed Kurt’s boots and his jacket from the floor and brought them to him. Kurt pulled on the boots and the jacket and then stood in the middle of the room looking at the floor.  
  
“I can go on my own.”  
  
“No way.” Blaine said shaking his head.  
  
“It’s your brother.”  
  
Blaine tasted bile in his throat and closed his eyes for a moment thinking about Cooper and his parents and what was going to happen because of this. “It doesn’t matter. I want to come with you... Unless you don’t  _want_  me there.”  
  
Kurt looked up at him. “Please don’t leave me alone.”  
  


* * *

  
At some point Kurt knew Blaine had called Burt. Maybe on the way to the police station? Maybe once they were already there? Kurt couldn’t remember, he did remember Blaine looking at him worriedly and saying. “I have to call your dad, unless you want to.” Kurt had frozen up. He wanted Burt there but he couldn’t do it himself. It was an awful thing to make Blaine do, thinking about it now he couldn’t believe he’d put that burden on Blaine. It was done now though, and as Kurt sat in a room at the police station talking to two kind and patient officers Burt came in.  
  
Kurt wished Blaine was here, but they’d made him wait in the lobby. Kurt was scared to face his dad alone, almost as scared as when he’d come out to his dad. That awful, but familiar feeling settling in his belly.  _Will he still love me after this?_  
  
Kurt went back and forth, beating himself up in his mind. Going from _this isn’t my fault_  to  _I let this happen_  and  _maybe it isn’t so bad it was just sex with my boyfriend_  to  _oh god was I raped? Are they going to call this rape?_  
  
The officer asked questions and Kurt kept his voice low and his eyes shifting from his hands to his dad who was sitting close. Burt’s reaction was what told him the truth. What happened to him wasn’t okay. Burt’s face went from red and angry to pale and a little sick. At one point he reached out and held Kurt’s hand, it was such a relief that Kurt almost burst out in tears, just having his hand in the large warm grasp of his father made everything almost seem better.  
  
Kurt wasn’t crying. He’d cried his heart out curled in Blaine’s arms. Cried until he thought he’d drown. And he would probably cry about this all again, but for now he was surprised and almost frightened about how calm and steady his worlds were coming out.  
  
He told them about the club, and everything that happened in the bathroom, even though the look on his dad’s face made him want to stop. He had to look away; he chose to stare at the table top instead. He told them that he took a pill, but didn’t know what it was, but that it seemed to have worn off. He told them about the handcuffs, and the toys, even though his voice broke and his dad squeezed his hand tighter. And then they started asking question about how long he and Cooper had been together and how they had met.  
  
Kurt told them about that first night he’d been with Cooper. How he’d woken up to find he was in the middle of having sex with a stranger. Somehow now that he was saying it out loud it seemed wrong. He tried to make them understand that it had been okay… mostly, it was just last night he wanted to report. But somehow the more he talked about it the less okay it seemed.  
  
Once Kurt was out of words one of the officers, a middle aged woman with dark short hair leaned over the table with a careful smile. “We will type this all up and have you sign it okay? But right now I think you need to head over to the hospital.”  
  
“What for?” Kurt breathed out, He knew he’d had injuries, his wrist and ass ached the most, but they were nothing that wouldn’t heal on their own.  
  
The officer glanced at Burt and then back at him. “For medical records, because we can use those against Anderson as well as your testimony. To just check you over and make sure you’re alright... And for bloodwork.”  
  
“Bloodwork?” Kurt looked up at his dad who, Kurt could tell, was trying to keep a calm face, even if he was a little too pale.  
  
Burt cleared his throat. “To make sure you don’t have… anything.” Burt said. “STDs and make sure that drug is out of your system.”  
  
“Oh.” Kurt’s voice was small, he been relatively calm through this but he started trembling again at that. His dad leaned over and wrapped him up in a bear hug. He was warm and sturdy and made Kurt feel a little better.  
  
“It's going to be okay bud. I promise it's going to be okay. I’m so sorry I let this happen to you so sorry.”  
  
Kurt didn’t understand. He was the one who chose to keep seeing Cooper, he was the one who lied and kept secret this wasn’t his dad’s fault at all. In fact the thought of  _anyone_  blaming his dad made him angry.  
  
“ _I’m sorry dad._ ” There was so much more he wanted to say, but that was all he could think right then.  
  
He stood up from the table and stuck his hands in his pockets and then withdrew them quickly when he felt the plug and the camera. Both items making him feel a little sick.  
  
“Um… I know.... I understand how these things work.” Kurt said to the officers. “It will be my word against Cooper’s and he is… was my boyfriend and some people just won’t believe me. But um…” He reached back in and withdrew the camera. He  _did not_ want anyone watching that, but if anything was going to prove that what happened last night wasn’t consensual that video would. “He also… he videotaped it.” Kurt placed the camera on the table and resolutely didn’t look at his father; he wouldn't be able to stand whatever expression was on his face.  
  
The rest of the afternoon was a blur, a long terrible humiliating blur. The hospital ran test and took pictures, pictures of private things, and took blood and asked questions Kurt was getting tired of answering. At some point Carole arrived and brought food, but Kurt only nibbled on it because a nurse said he needed to eat something so he could take some pain meds... He was still teetering back and forth between feeling relieved he told someone and thinking he’d made a mistake and he should have just broken things off with Cooper and not make such a big deal about it.  
  
It wasn’t until they were on their way home that evening, both his dad and Carole unnaturally quiet that Kurt realized he hadn’t seen Blaine since they first arrived at the police station.  
  
“Blaine!” He said loudly sitting up from where he’d been slumped in the back seat.  
  
His dad looked at him from the rearview mirror. “What’s wrong?” He voice was tight and worried.  
  
“I… I forgot about Blaine, we… I just  _left_  him at the police station.”  
  
“No.” Burt said shaking his head. “I sent him home before we left for the hospital.”  
  
“Oh.” Kurt felt better knowing Blaine wasn’t still at the station worried about him or something, but he also really wanted to see him. “He didn’t want to come to the hospital with us?”  
  
“I sent him home.” Burt said in a hard voice as he shared a look Kurt didn’t understand with Carole.  
  
Finn wasn’t there when they got home and Kurt absently wondered if he knew what was going on, if his dad and Carole had sent him away somewhere on purpose. And if Finn knew how long would it be before  _everyone_  knew? Mostly though Kurt was too tired to think about it. He was on the pain medication so he didn’t hurt anymore, but it was making it hard to stay awake. His dad walked him upstairs and since Kurt was still in Blaine’s pajamas, he smiled at the fact they smelled a little like him, Kurt pulled off his boots and just crawled right into bed.  
  
He dad sat on the edge of the bed and tucked him in and brushed hair off his forehead like he used to when Kurt was a little kid.  
  
“Sleep now Kurt.” He said softly “But when you wake up I hope you’ll eat some more, okay?”  
  
“Alright.”  
  
Burt leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Kurt’s forehead. “I love you.” He said his voice cracking and Kurt immediately wrapped his arms around him, those three words filling him with more relief than anything else could have right then.  
  
“I love you too dad.”  
  
Kurt was asleep in a moment after that. He thought he woke up sometime that night and heard someone crying, his dad crying maybe? But the next morning he wasn’t sure if that had been real or a dream.  
  
Carole made breakfast and Finn still wasn’t around and both she and his dad were weird around him. It soft, too quiet like Kurt might break. And as far as he knew, he might. But he felt better today, less conflicted, glad he’d gone to the police and hoping to never see Cooper again. His phone had run out of battery sometime yesterday, he hadn’t been checking it anyway, not waiting to see any missed messages or calls from Cooper. It was upstairs charging and suddenly Kurt wanted it, he wanted to call Blaine and thank him for yesterday. Blaine had been so... so... perfect, sweet and patience and comforting.  
  
Kurt finished his pancakes and then got up from the table.  
  
“Where are you going?” Burt asked laying his hand on top of Kurt’s.  
  
“I think I’ll go call Blaine.” He watched in confusion as his dad’s face darkened.  
  
“Sit down for a minute Kurt we need to talk.”  
  
Kurt sat.  
  
“I don’t want you seeing that boy anymore. Or talking to him. I know you can’t go back to McKinley, but you aren’t going back to Dalton either, will find something else. But you aren’t to have any contact with Blaine.”  
  
Kurt just sat frozen in place not understanding what his dad was saying. “I have to talk to Blaine.” Was the first thing he could think to say. “I have to thank him and make sure he is okay. Why can’t I go back to Dalton?” Kurt felt like he was missing something big and obvious. “Is it because you don’t trust me anymore? After what I did? Is that why?”  
  
Burt’s face crumpled and Carole came to sit next to Kurt. “No honey, no.” She said. “We’d just feel better if you were home for now. We want to be able to see for ourselves that you’re okay. And… and it would better, we think, if you didn’t have contact with the Andersons anymore.”  
  
Kurt’s eyes widened and his stomach plummeted. “This isn’t Blaine’s fault. He didn’t know anything more than you did! He… he helped me yesterday. He… he’s my  _best friend_.” Kurt was starting to feel frantic, everything was already so awful and now they were suggesting a world  _without_  Blaine? Kurt couldn't even comprehend that. He couldn’t do it.  
  
“Dad please. If you need to punish me I understand, but don’t do this to him. He did nothing wrong!”  
  
“Kurt.” His dad's voice and expression were so broken that Kurt immediately shut his mouth. “Please Kurt. I can’t protect you from everything… I can’t.” Burt hung his head in his hands to hide his tears and Kurt was devastated. “It was his  _brother_  who did this to you. I think it's reasonable for me to ask that you stay away from that family.”  
  
Kurt nodded and then when he realized his dad couldn’t see that with his head still buried in his hands he cleared his throat. “Okay dad. Okay, whatever you want… just can I… can I text him? Just once to… to tell him? So… he isn’t worried?”  
  
Burt agreed and Kurt went upstairs and sat on his bed staring at the blank text screen. He had 5 missed calls from Cooper, 4 voicemails and 10 texts messages. He deleted the voicemails without even listening to them, knowing how good Cooper was at making everything he said seem reasonable and acceptable. He skimmed over the text messages. They started light enough, but grew in angrier as they went on.  
  
 _Where are you Angel? You were here when I got out of the shower?  
  
Come on Kurt. This isn’t funny just answer your damn phone.  
  
Do you realize I spent time and money to come out here and this is how you treat me. ANSWER YOUR PHONE NOW.  
  
Fuck you Kurt! When I find you I’m going to make you remember who is in charge here! You are here to make me happy, remember? You want what I want!_  
  
He stopped reading after that feeling a little sick. He wanted to delete them but then realized the police might want to see them and that he should have kept the voicemails too. Oh well, he had to go back to the station tomorrow to sign his statement, he’d just give them his phone and let them figure it out. He was going to need to change his number anyway.  
  
There was one missed call and voicemail from Blaine and Kurt drew a deep breath listening to it.  
  
“Kurt. I’m sorry I didn’t get to see you again today.” Blaine’s voice was a little shaky, but still soft and warm. “Your dad asked me to go home.” He voice cracked. “And I understand him wanting to protect you. He has your best interest in mind.” There was a long pause in which Kurt's heart started to break. “Call me when you have a chance? I’m worried about you.”  
  
  
Kurt had to suck back a sob at that message especially with what he was about to tell Blaine. What did a person say to their best friend and first love when they could no longer see them anymore? What did you say to the boy who was everything to you, but who you had to give up because of stupid decisions you’d made? What did that text even look like?  
  
 _Blaine_.

He typed with trembling fingers.

_First of all I want you to know I am okay. Or if I’m not yet, I will be. My family is taking care of me and everything went well with the police and at the hospital yesterday, so please don’t worry about me. I really will be fine. I already feel better than when you saw me last._

Kurt hesitated hating this next part.

_I think it would be better if we didn’t talk for a while though. My dad is pulling me out of Dalton, maybe I can convince him to let me go back to McKinley, you know I miss the New Directions. But as far as we go… it’s better that we don’t talk or see each other right now. I’m sorry. I hope you know that none of this is your fault, it’s mine, and I don’t blame you at all. Please don’t be mad at me, even though I understand if you are. I’m sorry it has to be this way._

Kurt felt like he was just rambling now, he needed to bring this text to an end.

 _I love you. Your friend, Kurt._  
  
Kurt read and reread the message, it was a little formal for a text, but it would have to do. There was no way to put everything in there he wanted to say, how much Blaine's friendship meant to him and how important he was. This was going to have to work for now, Kurt was just going to have to hope his dad changed his mind eventually about Blaine. He had to believe this wasn’t permanent or he wouldn’t be able to do it at all.  
  
He hit send and felt like a part of him had just been sent away with that text.  
  
Kurt sat on his bed for a few minutes just staring at the screen and then a message came in. It was from Blaine. Kurt opened it quickly.  
  
 _Kurt. I respect your decision not to see me or talk to me I promise, but I have to tell you, what happened to you isn’t your fault... You are not to blame. If I’m not allowed to blame myself you aren’t allowed to blame yourself either. I hope you get to join New Directions again I know that is where you heart is. Please know that I’m here waiting, if there is ever a time you need me again. I’m here. I love you too and I always will. Blaine._  
  
Kurt smiled at the text and wiped his eyes before sighing heavily and laying back on his bed. He’d do this for his dad; he’d do anything for his dad after the hurt he’d caused him, but it hurt.  
  
“I did the right thing.” Kurt said to himself, he had done the right thing, Cooper would have just kept pushing and pushing until there was nothing left of him. Why did the right thing feel so terrible? He clutched the phone to his chest and held on to hope that it wouldn’t last forever.


	14. Epilogue

Kurt trembled as he undid the buttons on his boyfriend’s shirt and then slid the garment off of his shoulders. Taking in the sight of his firm chest and slim waist, Kurt’s hands skimming down his body making them both shiver with need. It had been too long since they’d been together. Kurt leaned forward and placed a kiss on the curve of his boyfriend’s neck, smiling when he tilted his head to the side and moaned, letting Kurt move his lips up his neck and to his jaw.

Kurt’s hands worked their way around him skimming over his waist to spread over his back and pull him closer. Closer and closer, never close enough for Kurt. He gasped as Kurt moved his hands down, fingers slipping under the waistband of his boyfriend’s pants, fingers brushing over the smooth skin of his lovely ass.

“Oh god Kurt.” He groaned and Kurt felt his own cock twitch at the wantonness of his voice. Kurt started walking them backwards as his boyfriend started kissing at Kurt’s jaw and the corner of his mouth, leaving hot trails of kisses on his skin. The back of Kurt’s knees hit the bed and Kurt tightened his hold on his boyfriend’s ass as he feel backwards taking him down with him until they both bounced onto the bed with a laugh.

* * *

_The first day Kurt walked back into McKinley he felt like he’d been away for years. It had only been a few months since he’d transferred to Dalton, but he felt like he’d been a different person then. The Kurt before the Warblers, and meeting Blaine and… and_ meeting Cooper _. He hardly knew that kid anymore._

_  
Dave was still at McKinley, but Kurt wasn’t afraid of Dave anymore. He wasn’t ever going to let another guy take advantage of him. It seemed as though Dave had reformed, he steered clear of Kurt at least, but it didn’t matter anyway. Dave should be more scared of Kurt and what he knew about him (even if he would never tell) than Kurt was of him.  
  
His friends were all happy to have him back. None of them knew what happened; they didn’t know he was a different person now. Finn knew, not all the details but he knew they were bringing charges against Cooper Anderson and he knew Kurt had been hurt. Finn had been wonderful about it to, kind without asking questions, maybe a little bit overprotective, but it was sweet.  
  
Finn had also proven to be much more trustworthy than Kurt would have imagined. He hadn’t told anyone anything. The rest of the New Directions had a vague sense that something had gone wrong at Dalton and that was all. Kurt wished he could tell them it wasn’t Dalton really, but it was easier to let them assume then get into the sticky truth.  
  
Rachel was a little bit of an annoyance insisting that as her friend he could confide in her, tell her what had happened. As much as Kurt appreciated having friends right now, he didn’t want to talk about it. He didn’t want to talk about Cooper and how the very thought about him made Kurt want to be sick and yet he still sometimes _missed _him.  
  
His dad had insisted that Kurt see a therapist, something Kurt thought was a waste of time. He didn’t need a therapist; he’d just had a bad boyfriend that was all, you didn’t see a therapist over that. However, the more time he spent in Dr. Gregory’s office the more she helped him realized how very wrong his relationship with Cooper had been and how it didn’t look anything like a healthy relationship. It was a painful realization and for a little while he was sure he hated Dr. Gregory. Kurt was slowly healing though, so she was doing something right.  
  
He was crying over Cooper less and less.  
  
“Fine!” Rachel was frustrated with him one afternoon after glee club, Kurt had been quieter in club since he got back, but no one bothered him about it, besides Rachel at least. “If you can’t talk about what happened to you, whatever it was, you should sing about it!”  
  
Kurt swallowed, his throat feeling dry. He could hardly talk about Cooper with his doctor, there was no way he could sing about it. But then again, maybe Rachel was onto something. It wasn’t just his past with Cooper that was hurting him, he also _desperately _missed Blaine and maybe he could sing about that.  
  
Glee Club was a week away from Nationals and Mr. Schuester still hadn’t made a set list for them. Kurt wasn’t too worried, the New Directions did well improvising, and even if they tanked at Nationals Kurt at least got to see New York. He was sitting in the back of the choir room, Mercedes next to him, when he suddenly couldn’t sit still any longer. He had decided on a song he wanted to sing for Glee club, but had been chickening out about it for the past few days. Dr. Gregory thought singing might be good for him. He just needed to do it.  
  
“Mr. Schue?” Kurt’s hand shot straight up in the air. He wasn’t even sure what Mr. Schuester was talking about right then, too distracted to pay attention.  
  
“Yes Kurt?”  
  
The whole class turned to look at him, he really did need to start speaking up in Glee club again, their looks of surprise were evidence he’d been quiet too long.  
  
“I have a song I’d like to sing.”  
  
Mr. Schuester’s eyes widened, but he smiled. “Great Kurt. That’d be great.”  
  
Kurt made his way down, giving the piano player his music and closing his eyes as the introduction started to play. Too often when he closed his eyes he saw Cooper, but lately it had been Blaine, Blaine with his golden eyes and sincere smile. Kurt opened his eyes and started to sing._  
  
“Right from the start you were a thief you stole my heart. And I, your willing victim I let you see the parts of me that weren't all that pretty and with every touch you fixed them.”

* * *

  
  
“God Kurt, you’re so beautiful. I want you so much.” His fingers started fumbling with the hem of Kurt’s shirt before he paused and looked into Kurt’s eyes. “This okay?”  
  
“Of course.” Kurt whispered back and helped him lift the t-shirt up over his head and off. Kurt rolled them both over so he was lying on top of him, their chest pressed together and their mouths meeting in sloppy, but passionate kisses. Kurt moved a hand to the front of his boyfriend’s jeans, trying to get them undone, but struggling with balancing over him and kissing him at the same time.  
  
“I can’t.” Kurt planted a kiss on his boyfriend's lips. “Get your.” He kissed the firm line of his jaw.”Damn pants.” Lips sliding down his neck. “Off!!” Kurt stopped kissing him to laugh. “Help me?” Kurt asked and eager dancing eyes looked up at him as hands joined Kurt’s unzipping the jeans before his boyfriend lifted his hips in the air so Kurt could pull them off.  
  


* * *

  
  
 _Losing at Nationals had been a blow. Losing because they just weren’t good enough would have been one thing, but losing because Rachel and Finn couldn’t keep their tongues in their own mouths was a little maddening.  
  
All in all though Kurt didn’t feel as devastated as the rest of the group. He _concluded  _that everything he’d been through in the last few months put things in perspective. And when it came down to it, he was happy for Finn and Rachel.  
  
The worst part was how much he wanted to talked to Blaine about _everything _. Just to send him a text with a picture of him on stage at the Gershwin Theater so he could hear Blaine’s enthusiastic response. He couldn’t though. His dad was still insistent that they not have contact with the Andersons.  
  
“Maybe when we are finished with the case against Cooper.” He’s dad said one day when Kurt had seem particularly down, and it filled Kurt’s heart with hope. This separation might not last forever. That is if Blaine even wanted to see Kurt again. The Hummel’s were bringing charges of assault, abuse, rape and harassment against Blaine’s _brother _after all. At the end of all this Blaine might hate Kurt.  
  
Kurt got home from New York tired but happy. His dad greeted him with a smile and a hug. It had been a big deal for him to let Kurt go off to New York so soon after finding out everything that had happened to him. Kurt knew Burt keeping him near was probably just because his dad was worried about him. He hoped it wasn’t because his dad didn’t trust him. Though Kurt felt like he’d done a lot to lose that trust.That’s why no matter how much he wanted to dial Blaine’s number he wouldn’t. He needed his dad on his side._

_Once he was up in his room Kurt did let himself scroll through some pictures of him and Blaine on his phone though. He was making his Blaine wait for him, he was still hurting people because of things he’d done. “Please don’t hate me Blaine” he whispered to himself “I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.”_

* * *

  
  
Kurt paused for a moment just gazing down at his boyfriend who was wearing nothing but a pair of blue boxer briefs and looking like the most beautiful thing in the world. Kurt smiled broadly and then started to crawl back on the bed and over him.  
  
“Wait.”  
  
Kurt froze.  
  
“What about  _your_  pants?”  
  
Kurt laughed. “Oh, whatever should I do with them?”  
  
“Get them the hell off, I’m thinking.” His boyfriend smiled teasingly and Kurt stood slowly unbuttoning and then  _even more slowly_ unzipping his pants.  
  
“Oh god.” His boyfriend moaned.  
  
Kurt smiled and then started to gradually pull his pants down watching his boyfriend’s eyes growing dark and glancing down to see the bulge in his boxer briefs. Once Kurt’s pants were off he kicked them to the side.  
  
“ _Please_ come here.” His boyfriend begged and Kurt couldn’t resist him when he sounded so desperate. He hurried back to the bed hovering over him, their bodies spread out for each other. Kurt kissed him again, hot and deep and long, their bodies melting together even as Kurt started to grind down, their erections rubbing making sparks of pleasure shoot through Kurt’s body.  
  


* * *

  
  
 _The first time Kurt saw Blaine after that afternoon at the police station was in Kurt’s lawyer’s office. Cooper was there too, but Kurt didn’t see him at all.  
  
Instead of taking the case to court Cooper wanted to take a plea bargain. Kurt knew the only reason Burt was considering agreeing to this request was so that Kurt didn’t have to testify in court. Testify and go through cross the examination that would try to tear his testimony apart.  
  
Cooper’s lawyers and the Hummel’s lawyers and Cooper and Burt were all in a meeting room somewhere down a long hallway. Kurt had talked his dad into letting him come, but then when it came to it couldn’t enter the room Cooper was in. Burt had squeezed his shoulder and said he’d take care of it.  
  
Kurt wasn’t sure what he thought Cooper would do. Seduce him right there in front of everyone? Talk him out of thinking what he did was wrong? Kurt was still working with his therapist on believing that Cooper had no more control over him than what Kurt gave him. Cooper still sometimes seemed like an unstoppable force in Kurt’s mind.  
  
Kurt was sitting out in the waiting room, head bowed and hands nervously folded in his lap, when the elevator’s doors opened and Blaine walked in. He froze when he saw Kurt and Kurt felt like he’d was stuck in his chair. They both stared at each other for a moment.  
  
“_Kurt _.” Blaine finally breathed out.  
  
Kurt’s heart beat faster, and a smile started to form on his face and then he was hit with the cold truth of reality. If Blaine was here, he was here with Cooper, in support of Cooper. _Oh god _. Kurt was going to be sick.  
  
Blaine must have seen Kurt’s expression dramatically change because he hurried forward stopping in front of Kurt and reaching out a hand before pulling it back again. “Are you okay Kurt? What do you need?”  
  
“Why are you here?” Kurt rasped out his chest feeling tight and his hands grasping the armrest of his chair.  
  
“I…” Blaine took a breath and ran his hand through his hair.  
  
Kurt took a moment to look at him. He wasn’t wearing his Dalton uniform, of course he wasn’t it was the summer, he was wearing a red polo and slacks and he was here,_right here _and Kurt just wanted to hug him, but if he was here for Cooper…  
  
“I’m sorry.” Blaine said breathing deeply. “I shouldn’t have come.”  
  
“Are you here with Cooper?” Kurt asked the ache in his chest tightening.  
  
Blaine’s eyes grew round and his mouth fell open. “No. God no.” He shook his head and then seemed to make a decision; he came and sat next to Kurt. “I haven’t seen Cooper in months; I don’t want _anything  _to do with him. I’m here because of you… I.” He closed his eyes and struggled to find words for a moment and Kurt just watched him. “I heard my parents talking about how Cooper was meeting with you and your lawyers and I don’t know what I was thinking… I just got in my car and drove. I wanted to see you.”  
  
Kurt’s heart, which had felt frozen in his chest, started to beat again, he felt warm and relieved and he reached over and took Blaine’s hand in his own.  
  
“I know you said you didn’t want to see me and it was selfish for me to come” Blaine said looking down at their clasped hands. “I’ve just been so worried about you.”  
  
“I never said I didn’t want to see you.” Kurt answered softly. “My dad thought it would be better.”  
  
“Oh…” Blaine‘s voice was hushed. “I should go then.”  
  
“Not yet.” Kurt shook his head quickly, “I’ve missed you so much.”  
  
Blaine’s eyes filled with tears, but he smiled as he turned his face away to wipe them away. Kurt just squeezed his hand.  
  
Blaine cleared his throat, “How have you been?”  
  
“Good. Really I have. I’m happy to be back in New Directions, and my dad has me seeing this therapist who helps a lot. I got to go to New York.” Kurt smiled; it felt so right to talk to Blaine even after everything that had happened.  
  
“I saw your pictures on Facebook!” Blaine said excitedly. “Did you really sneak into the Gershwin?”  
  
Kurt laughed. “Yes, I can’t believe it. It was amazing.”  
  
They were quiet for a moment, Blaine rubbing his thumb across Kurt’s hand. “If your dad thinks you shouldn’t see me.”  
  
Kurt nodded. “I know, and I’m not about to lie and go behind his back again.”  
  
“I wouldn’t want you to.”  
  
“Give him time.” Kurt said his voice coming out tight. “He could come around.”  
  
Blaine smiled sadly and nodded. “I meant what I texted you. I’m here when you’re ready. I’ll wait.”  
  
“I meant what I texted too.”Kurt said glancing at Blaine’s eyes and down to their hands.  
  
Kurt heard Blaine take a long breath and then he stood letting go of Kurt’s hand. “I should go.”  
  
“I know.” Kurt suddenly couldn’t sit any longer he stood quickly and wrapped his arms around Blaine. “Thank you, for everything.” Blaine hugged him back tightly before backing up and heading to the elevator with one long last look at Kurt, and then he was gone.  
  
Kurt held back a sob and wiped his eyes; he smiled softly as he got out his phone and posted on his Facebook, now that he knew Blaine was keeping track of him there. “Thank you to my friends who are always here for me.”_ Thank you Blaine for being patient with me _, Kurt thought._

* * *

 

His boyfriend was panting and moaning beneath him, lifting his hips to meet Kurt’s movements. Kurt made one particularly desperate thrust down and they both whined in pleasure, his boyfriend holding onto Kurt’s shoulders sweetly like Kurt was something to be treasured. He tilted his head back, the perfect tan expanse of his neck exposed and Kurt buried his face there breathing him in.  
  
Kurt needed to slow down or they were both going to come far too soon. Kurt lifted his hips up and away and then rolled to his side. It took a minute for his boyfriend to catch his breath; turning his head towards Kurt and blinking open his eyes.  
  
“So you… do you want to stop?”  
  
“God no.” Kurt panted. “I just… I want more than just grinding on you.” Kurt smiled.”Is that okay?”  
  
“Whatever you want.”  
  
“No.” Kurt said immediately shaking his head. “We both have to want it.”  
  
“I do… I want too, I want  _you_.”  
  
Kurt smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Hand smoothing down his chest to his soft stomach and then over his underwear making him moan again. “Let’s get these off you.”  
  
“Gladly.” He eagerly lifted up his hips and pulled his boxer briefs right off. Kurt enjoying watching him. His eyes landing on his dark erect cock. “You’re kind of perfect you know.”  
  
“Hardly He laughed.  
  
Kurt smiled and then slipped his own underwear off watching his boyfriend’s eyes grow round, as he poked his tongue out wetting his lips.  
  
Kurt leaned halfway over him kissing him before whispering, “Scooch up.” He scooted up on the bed hands on Kurt’s waist bringing him along. Kurt trembled pleasantly as thier cock slid against each other. 

* * *

 

 _By time Kurt returned to McKinley for his senior year he was working to put all thoughts of Cooper out of his mind, and it was getting easier and easier. Cooper accepted the plea bargain; he ended up with a 3 year sentence. Burt was upset waiting much more time, especially since the sentence could be reduced for good behavior. Kurt was okay though, Cooper had assault and domestic abuse on his record permanently and most importantly it was over with. Kurt was moving on.  
  
He kept updating his Facebook with Blaine in mind and would often check Blaine’s to see how he was doing. They never commented or liked anything on each others' pages, but just hoping and believing that Blaine really was waiting made things easier. He still missed him, but Kurt was beginning to think that things were actually going to be okay.  
  
During winter break Kurt was working arranging some songs for Glee’s holiday performance when his dad came up to his room.  
  
“Hey Kurt.” He said leaning on the door frame. “Have a minute?”  
  
Kurt smiled and pushed the sheet music out of the way, patting the bed for his dad to sit. “Of course.”  
  
His dad sat down next to him. “Carole and I have been talking.” He said taking his ballcap off and rolling it in his hands. “About Blaine.”  
  
Kurt’s heart leaped in his chest, but he waited for his dad to continue.  
  
“We think maybe, if you wanted, it’d be okay if you contacted him.”  
  
Kurt clenched his hands together in his lap hoping he understood his dad. “Contact him? Like… be friends again?”  
  
“He means a lot to you doesn’t he?”  
  
“Dad.” Kurt said sitting up on his knees on the bed. “You have no idea! And he… he is nothing like Cooper.” His dad winced at the name but Kurt continued. “He is my best friend and I’ve missed him like crazy.”  
  
Burt nodded. “Okay. I mean you are going off to New York next year and I know you’ve been doing so well lately. If you think it is okay to have Blaine in your life, I trust you.”  
  
Kurt closed his eyes as a huge smile spread on his face. Hearing that his dad trusted him even after all that happened was huge. And Blaine. Oh god, he could have Blaine back. “Thank you!” Kurt laughed happily throwing his arms around his father. “Thank you, thank you. I love you!”  
  
Burt chuckled and rubbed his back softly. “I guess Dr. Gregory was right.”  
  
“Dr. Gregory?” Kurt asked pulling back.  
  
“She may have mentioned to me after your last appointment that I should reconsider my stance on some things. You’re practically an adult. Just… be careful Kurt…”  
  
“I will. But you _really _don’t have to worry about Blaine. Or me.”  
  
“Maybe he could come over for Friday dinner sometime? If he’s that important to you I should get to know him better.”  
  
“Thank you.” Kurt repeated, happy tears filling his eyes.  
  
Kurt was giddy with excitement and as soon as Burt left the room he grabbed his phone, dialing Blaine’s number and flopping down on his bed. He had a new phone and Blaine didn’t have this number so he hoped Blaine answered. It rang a few times before Kurt heard a familiar and wonderful voice on the other end.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Blaine!” Kurt called excitedly, only a little concerned that maybe Blaine wouldn’t still be waiting to hear from him. .  
  
“Kurt?”  
  
“Yes. Hi!”  
  
“Oh my god Kurt!” Kurt could hear the smile in Blaine’s voice. “Here just a minute let me…” Kurt heard some voices in the background and then some shuffling and Blaine was back. “Kurt you’re calling me. What does this mean?”  
  
“My dad wants to know if you could join us for Friday dinner sometime.” Kurt said his smile big enough to hurt his face and hoping that invitation would tell Blaine everything he needed to know. There was silence for too long on the other end and Kurt started to worry. “I mean if you don’t want to that's fine.” Kurt said quietly.  
  
“If I don’t want to? …” Blaine’s voice sounded scratchy like he was holding back tears.“_Kurt _” Blaine laughed and the happy sound made Kurt feel warm all over. “Kurt I think about you all the time, every day, are you telling me your dad has changed his mind?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Oh god Kurt! Yes. I would love to. Come to dinner that is. Please.”  
  
Kurt laughed again before launching into a long conversation with Blaine, about anything and everything, catching up on important things and silly things and feeling like hardly any time had passed between them at all.  
  
“How are the Warblers?”  
  
“Crazy as ever. There’s this new guy, Sebastian. Kind of a charming, kind of a jerk, but he can sing. We are going to give the New Directions a run for their money this year.”  
  
“Ah.” Kurt said worrying his bottom lip. “So this charming jerk…”  
  
“Not my type. At all.”  
  
“What is your type?”  
  
“Kurt.” Blaine’s voice was warm and easy. “I think you know my type.”  
  
Kurt covered his smile with a hand as he blushed. “Do you remember that afternoon that I was making Pavarotti’s casket?” Kurt asked suddenly.  
  
“Of course I do.”  
  
“What were you going to tell me that day?” Kurt asked in a hushed voice.  
  
Blaine paused before speaking again. “I’ll tell you Kurt, one day soon.”  
  
“Good.” Kurt held his hand over his heart and felt it beating fast, “I don’t want to wait ‘til Friday to see you. What about coffee tomorrow at the Lima Bean?”  
  
“Okay.” Blaine answered quickly.  
  
“Okay.” Kurt echoed._

* * *

  
  
Kurt smiled and ran his fingertips down his boyfriend’s face. He was  _so_  perfectly imperfect. Kurt kissed him quickly and then rolled off of him again leaning over and reaching for the nightstand, opening the top drawer and pulling out a bottle of lube, when he turned back around he was watching Kurt with bright eyes and a soft smile.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
Kurt’s heart flipped in his chest. “I love you too Blaine.”  
  
Blaine’s face spread in a smile and Kurt couldn’t get back next to him fast enough. Kurt’s hand drifted down his boyfriend’s stomach again but this time he kept moving it, gliding over his cock and watching him tremble as Kurt’s fingers moved down and under.  
  
Blaine grabbed a pillow and shifted so he could rest it under his lower back, lifting his ass off the bed a little. Kurt sucked in a deep breath and then squirted some lube on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it before moving back under. Kurt’s fingers carefully making their way to Blaine’s entrance. Kurt never looked away from Blaine’s face as his worked in a finger and gradually another, carefully and lovingly opening Blaine.  
  
Kurt’s whole body was heated, his skin tingling and his heart drumming inside him. The sight of Blaine so patient and willing and flushed with need filled Kurt with adoration. Once Kurt was easily moving three fingers in and out Blaine grabbed his arm holding him still.  
  
“Do I need to stop?” Kurt asked quickly.  
  
“No. Please… just… please. I want you.”  
  
Kurt didn’t think Blaine understood the power he had over Kurt when he said  _please_  like that. Kurt would move mountains for him.  
  
“Okay.” Kurt said as there was a moment where the both awkwardly shifted to get into a better position. “Do you want to turn around?”  
  
Blaine shook his head. “I want to see you.”  
  
Kurt nodded and Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt’s waist as Kurt slowly and carefully lined his cock up and started pushing into him.  
  
“More,  _more_.” Blaine pleaded and Kurt kept going until he bottomed up. They both paused, clinging to each other and panting; Blaine lifted up off the bed so they were chest to chest and then slowly started rocking up and down on Kurt’s erection.  
  
Kurt let out a cry of pleasure and held onto Blaine like a lifeline. Kurt started rolling his hips and for a few perfect moments they moved in unison. Then the heat and the need and the desire built so much that they both just  _moved_ , sweating and panting and Kurt’s cock sliding in the warm tight heat of Blaine's ass.  
  
Blaine buried his face in Kurt’s shoulder and kissed him. “I love you.” Blaine panted out and hearing Blaine’s broken, gravelly voice was all Kurt could take, he threw his head back shouting Blaine's name as he came.  
  
His hand shakily moved between their hot bodies and grasped Blaine’s quivering cock pumping it smoothly until Blaine was coming too, whimpering and shaking in bliss until they both rode out their orgasms and Kurt collapsed backwards, bringing Blaine down on top of him, and his cock wetly slipping out.  
  
They laid tangled in each other and panting for a moment.  
  
It was Blaine who found his breath first. “How is being with you always the best thing that has ever happened to me?”  
  
Kurt laughed and looked up at Blaine’s grinning face. “You’re ridiculous.”  
  
“I’m serious.”  
  
Kurt smiled and ran his hand up Blaine’s arm to his face. “I love you, and I am so happy you are here. This past year being in New York without you?”  
  
“Torture.” Blaine said.  
  
“Torture.” Kurt agreed. “Worse almost than that summer I wasn’t allowed to talk to you.”  
  
“I don’t even like to think about that.” Blaine said pressing light kisses to Kurt’s neck and shoulder. Kurt held onto him, surounded by Bain'es body and sent and love, hardly believeing that they were both together again, Bliane going to NYADA with him, sharing an apartment. How had Kurt's life ended up so perfect?  
  
“Let’s not ever be apart again.” Kurt sighed.  
  
“Never.” Blaine replied kissing his lips, and Kurt stretched out under him, hands spreading over his back and feeling warm and sticky, and safe and perfectly happy.


End file.
